Amor Eterno
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ash, Misty e Brock estavam em um barco, quando uma tempestade os atinge e acaba os separando, dois voltam pra civilização, e o outro acaba ficando em uma ilha, os amigos estão separados pela imensidão do mar, irão se reencontrar? Irão ser os mesmos sem o outro?
1. Separação

AMOR ETERNO

Cap.1 - Separação

ASH P.O.V

Nem acredito que a minha liga acabou, agora, vamos relaxar! Vou sentir um pouco de falta das batalhas, mas é só por um tempinho, hoje o dia é pra ser ensolarado, e o mar não está nem muito calmo, nem muito brabo, minha jornada com a May e com o Max acabou, mas agora, voltei a viajar com a minha amada Misty, posso ser um grande bobão, mas até eu já percebi o quão bonita e legal ela é. Mas ela demora pra se arrumar!

Eu e Brock, estamos na praia, nem acredito que eu to acordado, são 4:45 da manhã! Eu devia estar dormindo, mas a Misty teve a brilhante ideia da gente ver o sol nascer, obrigado Misty.

O sol nasce daqui a 15 minutos e aquela atrasada ainda não chegou.

BROCK: Eu gostei da ideia da gente ver o nascer do sol juntos, e você Ash?

EU: Eu? De jeito nenhum – bocejei – eu queria estar dormindo agora – reclamei, mas o Brock apenas riu

BRCK: E então?

EU: E então o que? – aonde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa?

BROCK: Você vai se declarar pra Misty hoje?

EU: O quê? - arregalei os olhos. - Você tá louco? – perguntei perplexo

Sim, eu sei o significado da palavra perplexo, a Misty falou essa palavra dias atrás e eu fiquei curioso, daí procurei no dicionário.

BROCK: Eu não estou louco, só estou sendo realista, você está adiando isso á dias, acho que chegou a hora né?

EU: Talvez, mas e se ela não gostar de mim do mesmo jeito?

BROCK: Só tem uma maneira de você saber, e além do mais, hoje é o dia perfeito, posso deixar vocês dois sozinhos por um tempo no barco, em alto mar, ela não tem como fugir de você – ele riu, confesso, também quis rir, mas logo emendei

EU: Ok Brock, você venceu, eu me declaro pra ela hoje no barco então – eu não estava muito seguro, e se ela não gostasse de mim desse jeito? Mas o Brock tinha razão, estava na hora

É então que eu escuto passos, deve ser a Misty, olhei pra trás e por pouco eu não deixo o meu queixo cair!

Ela está linda! Uma mini saia azul marinho, uma blusinha branca, uma sandália branca também e seu cabelo ruivo está preso como sempre com um rabicó azul

Ela vem se aproximando de mim e de Brock, quase que eu perco a voz, ela se senta do meu lado, e nós três, sem dizer uma só palavra olhamos para o mar infinitamente grande

O sol começou a nascer, e a refletir na água uma palavra descreve essa cena: perfeito

A natureza é linda, alguns Goldeens e Gyarados estão saltando na água, essa era a hora dos pokes aquáticos

EU: Misty, tenho que confessar, no inicio eu fiquei com raiva por ter que acordar as 4:00 da manhã, mas agora – disse não tirando os olhos daquele nascer de sol – me arrependo de ter pensado assim, isso aqui está tão lindo

MISTY: Concordo, mas os pokes estão estranhos – sua expressão mudou – parece que o mar está agitado, como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa

EU: Não seja boba Misty, o dia está perfeito

BROCK: Certo, vamos, o barco sai as 5:30

MISTY: Tem certeza que a gente deve ir?

EU: Lógico Misty!

E nós fomos, iríamos passar um mês numa ilha, iríamos de barco até a ilha e depois a gente voltava! Seria simples, só pra relaxar!

Entramos no barco, é lindo, tem bastante gente aqui, mas está tudo ótimo

MISTY: Vamos pegar umas suítes!

EU: Claro!

Nós fomos até o atendimento, aquilo mais parecia um hotel do que um barco, mas não é tão grande, cabem no máximo umas 30 pessoas eu acho

O Brock vai ir dormir mais um pouco, essa é a hora perfeita pra mim me declarar, mas estou tão cansado, que ao invés de falar, é capaz de eu dormir no colo dela.

Fui dormir também, mas Misty estava sem sono, e foi brincar com seus pokemons aquáticos

Agora é só eu me atirar nessa cama!

EU: AI!

Que cama dura! Poxa, não sei se vou conseguir dormir aqui! Cara, a Misty estava, ou melhor, está linda hoje, mas ela está linda sempre! Não sei por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, eu achei que eu simplesmente gostasse, mas agora, estou percebendo que, acho que estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

Apaixonado pela Misty, depois de tanta gente dizer isso, eu finalmente me toquei, cara, demorou tanto, e precisamos passar por muita coisa pra eu perceber, teve o Rudy, o Gary, que também deu em cima dela, e também tivemos que nos separar, foi muito ruim, vê-la indo embora, me deixando, seguindo a sua vida...

Mas agora, nada nem ninguém vai me fazer deixá-la ir novamente, ninguém!

Estamos começando a partir, ainda é cedo mas dormir acho que eu não consigo...

Toc toc – tem alguém batendo na porta, eu que não vou levantar

EU: Entra, tá aberta – Agora que eu me acomodei nessa pedra de colchão fiquei com preguiça de me levantar

Então Misty entra pela porta, estava vermelha, queria saber o que ela estava pensando...

MISTY: Oi Ash!

EU: Oi! O que houve?

MISTY: É que começou a chover, e tem uma goteira no meu quarto

ASH: Mas isso é um barco! Não pode chover!

MISTY: Eles já estão arrumando, mas vai demorar, daí perguntaram se eu não tinha nenhum amigo aqui no barco com quem eu pudesse ficar por um tempo...

Uma goteira? Nossa, tem alguém que realmente quer que eu me declare hoje... mas já que a Misty está aqui, mas por que será que ela não pediu pro Brock? Ela prefere dividir o quarto comigo? Sorri internamente com essa possibilidade! Eu ia começar a falar quando ela emendou:

MISTY: O quarto do Brock tem apenas uma cama de solteiro, e bem, no seu tem um beliche...

Ah! Então era por isso! Como eu fui boboca em pensar que ela poderia querer dividir o quarto comigo! Mas eu não iria negar um pedido desse a ela!

EU: Claro! Quer o de cima ou o debaixo?

MISTY: Deixa que eu fico com o de cima, você já está acomodado no de baixo!

EU: Obrigado!

Ela se aproximou e subiu até a cama que agora era dela, eu não era mais uma criança, já tinha 15 anos! Sabia que ela estava tentando ir rápido pra eu não ver a calcinha dela, mas qual é! Ela tava de biquíni! O que que custava ela passar mais devagarinho?

To mergulhado em pensamentos já faz 15 minutos desde que a Misty chegou, vou tentar puxar um papinho

EU: Misty

MISTY: ...

EU: Misty!

MISTY:...

Eu me cansei e levantei, olhei pra cima e adivinha? Ela tá dormindo que nem uma anjinha abraçada no togepi!

Resolvi não atrapalhar esse sono, estava linda, fiquei algum tempo a olhando dormir! Que linda

Mas então, ela falou uma coisa

MISTY: Ash –sussurrou bem baixinho

Ela estava sonhando comigo! Que demais! Isso! Mas com o que será?

Olhei pra ela com mais paciência, seu rosto ameno se transformou em uma cara de assustada, ela tava tendo um pesadelo! Que tragédia! Eu feliz da vida por ela estar sonhando comigo, e ela me tem um pesadelo?

Ninguém merece

Voltei pra minha cama quando percebi que ela estava prestes a acordar

Achei que iria ouvir um grito, mas ao invés disso, ela só pulou da cama e olhou pra mim, eu fingi que estava dormindo, é impressão minha ou eu ouvi um suspiro de alívio?

Era isso! Ela tinha sonhado que tinha acontecido alguma coisa errada comigo! Por isso ela sussurrou meu nome, estava sonhando comigo quando algo de ruim aconteceu!

Fingi que estava acordando, mas ao invés do que pensei que ela fizesse, esta continuou me encarando

A encarei nos olhos, fingindo estar cansado

EU: O que houve?

MISTY: Nada, só queria saber se estava tudo bem

EU: E por que não estaria? – agora sim eu estava confuso, achei que ela não iria contar esse sonho pra mim!

MISTY: Nada de mais – respondeu ainda me olhando

EU: Hum – não iria puxar esse assunto, não queria magoá-la

MISTY: É que eu tive um pesadelo... – falou não me encarando mais

EU: Sobre? – agora ela tinha puxado o assunto e me deixado curioso, eu não mandei ela comentar

MISTY: Sonhei que… que… que… você… e… e o Brock… tinham… – era impressão minha ou ela estava com vergonha de falar aquilo?

EU: Tínhamos... – incentivei, queria saber

MISTY: Tinham ido embora e me deixaram aqui – disse triste

EU: A gente nunca faria isso! – a reanimei – somos os melhores amigos do mundo lembra? Nada separa a gente Misty, nós nunca iríamos deixá-la pra trás, nenhum de nós dois

Acho que eu falei demais! Não deveria ter dito o nenhum de nós dois, mas que era verdade era… nunca a deixaria, nunca mesmo!

MISTY: Jura? – os olhos dela brilharam, não sei por quê...

EU: Claro!

Ela me deu um abraço bem forte! Acho que como agradecimento, não sei por que, acho que era por eu tê-la lembrado, ela passou tempo demais só com as suas irmãs... o que não era nada bom, mas continuava a mesma!

MISTY: Obrigada!

EU: Por quê?

MISTY: Por você e o Brock terem voltado até Cerulean e me buscado, fiquei com medo de que me esquecessem – ela me abraçou mais forte, parecia que iria chorar

Odiei vê-la triste, me levante e retribuí melhor o abraço, e então sussurrei no seu ouvido

EU: Nunca nos esqueceríamos de você Misty!

MISTY: Jura?

EU: Lógico!

Nós nos distanciamos e encaramos um os olhos do outro, criei coragem, essa era a hora de eu me declarar

Mas, antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, uma mulher falou pelo auto- falante que tinha na parede do quartinho

MULHER: Todos os passageiros, está começando uma tempestade muito forte! Não saiam dos seus quartos! Dirijam-se todos aos seus quarto e não saiam até uma segunda ordem!

Eu e Misty ouvimos, mas assim que a mulher parou de falar, eu comecei:

EU: Misty, quero te contar uma coisa...

MISTY: O que Ash? – ela me olhou de forma curiosa, realmente queria saber o que eu tinha para dizer

EU: Misty eu...

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, o togepi saiu do quarto e Misty foi atrás desesperada!

MISTY: Togepi! Volta aqui!

EU: Misty! Volta! A moça nos mandou ficar aqui! – eu a segui, não iria deixá-la sair sozinha nesse estado!

Brock ouviu nossos berros e veio atrás da gente

BROCK: ASH! O que houve?

EU: O togepi saiu correndo e a Misty está atrás dele - nós dois continuamos correndo, Brock me alcançou rapidamente, mas uma onda gigante apareceu na frente do barco o fazendo sacudir muito, e abrindo um buraco no chão, o barco iria afundar!

Apesar do dia ter nascido tão lindamente, agora, perto da hora do almoço, o céu estava nublado, chovia forte, tinha uma tempestade se aproximando rapidamente, a cada passo, a tempestade aumentava, Misty consegui agarrar togepi, mas um vento muito forte passou, fazendo Misty sair do chão, mas Ash conseguiu pegá-la

Então, eles ouviram a voz da mulher no auto-falante novamente

MULHER: Todos os passageiros dirijam-se para os botes salva-vidas ao lado do barco! Repito! Todos os passageiros dirijam-se para os botes salva-vidas ao lado do barco!

Vi um monte de gente correndo que nem maluco pros botes salva-vidas, nós também fomos, mas uma onda muito grande veio, e nos fez cair na água!

EU: MISTY! BROCK!

BROCK: ESTOU AQUI ASH! SEGURA MINHA MÃO!

Eu peguei na minha mão dele e gritei:

EU: MISTY! MISTY!

MISTY: ASH! SOCORRO!

EU: PEGA NA MINHA MÃO!

Ela se aproximou, eu me estiquei, Brock estava segurando em um dos botes salva-vidas, ela conseguiu pegar na minha mão, mas a mão dela escorregou, eu não alcançava mais!

EU: MISTY!

MISTY: ASH!

Eu a vi se distanciando, o mar a estava a levando pra longe de mim

EU: MISTY!

Usei minhas ultimas forças para gritar isso, togepi estava desmaiado em seus braços, sua mochila toda molhada em suas costas e o Pikachu já estava dentro do bote salva-vidas junto com o Brock e com muitas outras pessoas, depois disso tudo ficou escuro, não vi nem ouvi mais nada alem do Pikachu e do Brock gritando meu nome, mas por pouco tempo, depois a escuridão tomou conta de mim...


	2. Eu choro por você

Ash P.O.V.

Abro meus olhos, mas que lugar é esse? Que horas são?

BROCK: Ele está acordando! Ainda bem Ash, achamos que você estivesse em coma! – disse olhando pra mim preocupado.

EU: Que lugar é esse Brock? Onde a gente tá? Que horas são e cadê a Misty? – pergunto olhando de um lado para o outro.

Parece que estamos em um barco laranja, mas cadê a Misty? To me lembrando, cadê ela? Não a deixaram naquela água né? Não podem, ela é muito delicada, pode estar, machucada, não podem tê-la deixado lá!

BROCK: A gente ainda está no meio do nada, mas logo virá um barco nos resgatar, e bem a Misty, ela, bem Ash, é que, ela, bem, ela não, não conseguiu chegar até a borda... – falou calmamente, estava triste, isso não é bom.

EU: Q-quer dizer que, que, ela, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar desse mar?

BROCK: É Ash, e talvez, ela, nem esteja mais entre nós agora... – disse abaixando a cabeça

EU: Não! Não! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! NÃO PODE SER! Ela não pode ir, eu, eu preciso dela, eu preciso da Misty. – comecei a chorar na frente de todos.

A Misty, longe de mim, morta, em algum lugar desse imenso mar azul, não, não pode, é minha culpa! Minha culpa!

Ela não pode me abandonar, ela tem que ficar aqui, comigo, pra sempre, ela não morreu, não morreu, não pode ter morrido, o que vai ser de mim sem ela? Como eu vou viver longe dela?

BROCK: Calma Ash, a gente logo vai chegar à terra firme, ela está bem, não se preocupe, talvez tenha usado um poke aquático para se salvar. Se acalma. – Disse ele em um tom sem esperança nenhuma, estava falando aquilo da boca pra fora, acho que ele achava que ela realmente tinha partido.

EU: É tudo minha culpa Brock, se não fosse eu, ela ainda estaria aqui, se eu, tivesse ouvido ela, prestado atenção no que, no que ela falou Misty ainda estaria aqui, e estaria sorrindo, feliz como ela sempre foi, mas eu tive de ignorar né? Brock, eu a matei, se eu não fosse tão cabeça dura – desabei no chão e voltei a chorar. Não pode ser a minha Misty, ela não pode ter morrido, eu não vou deixar, se ela ainda estiver viva... Eu vou encontrá-la.

Tem um barco grande se aproximando, parece que é um barco salva-vidas, vieram nos resgatar, mas eu não saio daqui sem ao menos o corpo da minha Misty, não saio mesmo.

BROCK: São eles, vamos, acho que agora, nós vamos para terra firme. – disse e abaixou à cabeça, ele também era, ou melhor, é amigo da Misty, também sente falta da ruivinha.

EU: Não saio daqui sem ela. – disse com firmeza, mas ainda chorando.

Acho que vou chorar até o dia em que nós encontrarmos ela. Como eu vou viver sem a minha ruivinha? Sem a minha amiga. Sem, sem, sem o amor da minha vida?

BROCK: Deixe de ser bobo Ash, uma equipe de busca vai tentar achá-la, e vão achá-la, mas eu estou com medo, de que quando a acharem, seja, seja, tarde demais, mas agora venha comigo.

Mesmo relutante, eu fui com meu amigo. Queria pular naquele mar e nadar, nadar até achá-la, mas acho que isso não dará certo.

Fui obrigado pelo Pikachu, de uma forma bem dolorosa a entrar no barco. Era enorme, todo branco, muito parecido com o que a gente havia usado para vir pra cá.

CAPITÃO: Estão todos bem?

EU: NÃO! Minha amiga ainda tá nesse mar, muito longe daqui e a gente TEM QUE encontrá-la!

CAPITÃO: Certo, vou pedir resgate para ela, mas os outros estão bem?

TODOS: Sim.

CAPITÃO: Ótimo!

Nós começamos a ir para terra firme, e eu ainda estava me sentindo culpado, como pude deixar isso acontecer? Como?

Era minha culpa, se havia acontecido algo mais grave com ela era minha culpa.

Me atirei no chão da cabine e desabei a chorar, onde ela estava?

Estava bem? Com quem? Morta? Isso não, ela é decidida de mais.

Brock entrou no meu quarto, estava triste também, mas quem não estaria? Ela tinha um carisma que afetava todos ao seu redor, era quase impossível ficar triste com o seu sorriso na nossa frente.

BROCK: Ash, acho que, bem, ela não será encontrada, já são 5:30 da tarde, e nós a perdemos antes do meio dia. Não quero que você fique esperançoso, eu quero e muito que a achem ainda viva, mas as chances são mínimas.

EU: Eu sei Brock, mas você consegue imaginar uma vida sem a Misty? Sem a ruivinha me batendo e xingando, e a gente conversando, e sem aquele sorriso pra nos alegrar todo dia? – perguntei, sentado no chão e encostado na minha cama, enquanto que Brock estava sentado quase que na minha cama, mas bem na berada. Agora eu não chorava mais, mas estava triste, e eu não duvido que, que eu estivesse com o rosto todo vermelho.

BROCK: Vai ser muito difícil, mas a gente já teve que se separar uma vez lembra? E não foi tão ruim assim. – disse ele me olhando nos olhos.

EU: É, mas assim, antes, ela estava bem, e a gente às vezes ligava, e nós sabíamos onde ela estava que ela estava bem, tínhamos certeza. Mas agora, agora não, agora ela está por aí. Longe. Sozinha, e não podemos fazer NADA – enfatizei o nada – vamos sentir saudade, e também, é minha culpa, Brock, se eu não fosse tão teimoso, a gente ainda estaria com ela aqui. – agora eu olhei pra baixo, é minha culpa e estou envergonhado por isso.

BROCK: Acho que a Misty não iria gostar de você ficar se culpando. – disse me olhando de forma preocupada – e não é sua culpa, como você iria saber? Era apenas um pressentimento. Não era nada certo, não tinha como adivinhar.

EU: É, mas ela, falou, e eu não ouvi. Se eu a tivesse ouvido, ela ainda estaria aqui! Comigo, e com você, sorrindo.

BROCK: Talvez, mas você não é vidente para imaginar isso. Nunca foi, nem será. Pare de se culpar ok? Quer comer alguma coisa?

EU: Não, estou sem fome. Avise as irmãs sensacionais, a May e ao resto do pessoal, por favor, acho que eu não conseguiria falar com eles. E peça pra ninguém entrar sem bater ok?

BROCK: Se você quer assim.

E ele saiu da porta, eu me atirei na cama dura e desabei a chorar novamente. Pikachu ficou do meu lado, tentando me consolar, mas eu acabei o abraçando porque ele também gostava e muito da Misty e também estava arrasado, ele era o pikaamigo dela, e ele a amava, não do mesmo jeito que eu, mas ainda assim, vai sentir muito a sua falta.

Mas e o togepi? Como será que ele está? Será que está com a Misty? Acho que sim, queria poder revê-los, mas a Misty não está morta, ela não está branca, pálida, gelada, imóvel – balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos de mim – a Misty não está assim, e eu VOU encontrá-la, não sei como, mas vou.

Estou tão cansado, meus olhos estão caindo, acho que eu consigo dormir, mesmo que apenas um pouquinho, mesmo que eu sonhe com ela, ficarei melhor, em pelo menos tê-la em meus sonhos...  
>.<p> 


	3. As ligações e o sonho

Cap. 3 - As ligações e o sonho

Abro meus olhos, mas que lugar é esse? Que horas são?

BROCK: Ele está acordando! Ainda bem Ash, achamos que você estivesse em coma! – disse olhando pra mim preocupado.

EU: Que lugar é esse Brock? Onde a gente tá? Que horas são e cadê a Misty? – pergunto olhando de um lado para o outro.

Parece que estamos em um barco laranja, mas cadê a Misty? To me lembrando, cadê ela? Não a deixaram naquela água né? Não podem, ela é muito delicada, pode estar machucada, não podem tê-la deixado lá!

BROCK: A gente ainda está no meio do nada, mas logo virá um barco nos resgatar, e bem a Misty, ela, bem Ash, é que, ela, bem, ela não, não conseguiu chegar até a borda... – falou calmamente, estava triste, isso não é bom.

EU: Q-quer dizer que, que, ela, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar desse mar?

BROCK: É Ash, e talvez, ela nem esteja mais entre nós agora... – disse abaixando a cabeça

EU: Não! Não! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! NÃO PODE SER! Ela não pode ir, eu, eu preciso dela, eu preciso da Misty. – comecei a chorar na frente de todos.

A Misty, longe de mim, morta, em algum lugar desse imenso mar azul, não, não pode, é minha culpa! Minha culpa!

Ela não pode me abandonar, ela tem que ficar aqui, comigo, pra sempre, ela não morreu, não morreu, não pode ter morrido, o que vai ser de mim sem ela? Como eu vou viver longe dela?

BROCK: Calma Ash, a gente logo vai chegar à terra firme, ela está bem, não se preocupe, talvez tenha usado um poke aquático para se salvar. Se acalma. – Disse ele em um tom sem esperança nenhuma, estava falando aquilo da boca pra fora, acho que ele achava que ela realmente tinha partido.

EU: É tudo minha culpa Brock, se não fosse eu, ela ainda estaria aqui, se eu, tivesse ouvido ela, prestado atenção no que, no que ela falou Misty ainda estaria aqui, e estaria sorrindo, feliz como ela sempre foi, mas eu tive de ignorar né? Brock, eu a matei, se eu não fosse tão cabeça dura – desabei no chão e voltei a chorar. Não pode ser a minha Misty, ela não pode ter morrido, eu não vou deixar, se ela ainda estiver viva... Eu vou encontrá-la.

Tem um barco grande se aproximando, parece que é um barco salva-vidas, vieram nos resgatar, mas eu não saio daqui sem ao menos o corpo da minha Misty, não saio mesmo.

BROCK: São eles, vamos, acho que agora, nós vamos para terra firme. – disse e abaixou à cabeça, ele também era, ou melhor, é amigo da Misty, também sente falta da ruivinha.

EU: Não saio daqui sem ela. – disse com firmeza, mas ainda chorando.

Acho que vou chorar até o dia em que nós encontrarmos ela. Como eu vou viver sem a minha ruivinha? Sem a minha amiga. Sem, sem, sem o amor da minha vida?

BROCK: Deixe de ser bobo Ash, uma equipe de busca vai tentar achá-la, e vão achá-la, mas eu estou com medo, de que quando a acharem, seja, seja, tarde demais, mas agora venha comigo.

Mesmo relutante, eu fui com meu amigo. Queria pular naquele mar e nadar, nadar até achá-la, mas acho que isso não dará certo.

Fui obrigado pelo Pikachu, de uma forma bem dolorosa a entrar no barco. Era enorme, todo branco, muito parecido com o que a gente havia usado para vir pra cá.

CAPITÃO: Estão todos bem?

EU: NÃO! Minha amiga ainda tá nesse mar, muito longe daqui e a gente TEM QUE encontrá-la!

CAPITÃO: Certo, vou pedir resgate para ela, mas os outros estão bem?

TODOS: Sim.

CAPITÃO: Ótimo!

Nós começamos a ir para terra firme, e eu ainda estava me sentindo culpado, como pude deixar isso acontecer? Como?

Era minha culpa, se havia acontecido algo mais grave com ela era minha culpa.

Me atirei no chão da cabine e desabei a chorar, onde ela estava?

Estava bem? Com quem? Morta? Isso não, ela é decidida de mais.

Brock entrou no meu quarto, estava triste também, mas quem não estaria? Ela tinha um carisma que afetava todos ao seu redor, era quase impossível ficar triste com o seu sorriso na nossa frente.

BROCK: Ash, acho que, bem, ela não será encontrada, já são 5:30 da tarde, e nós a perdemos antes do meio dia. Não quero que você fique esperançoso, eu quero e muito que a achem ainda viva, mas as chances são mínimas.

EU: Eu sei Brock, mas você consegue imaginar uma vida sem a Misty? Sem a ruivinha me batendo e xingando, e a gente conversando, e sem aquele sorriso pra nos alegrar todo dia? – perguntei, sentado no chão e encostado na minha cama, enquanto que Brock estava sentado quase que na minha cama, mas bem na berada. Agora eu não chorava mais, mas estava triste, e eu não duvido que, que eu estivesse com o rosto todo vermelho.

BROCK: Vai ser muito difícil, mas a gente já teve que se separar uma vez lembra? E não foi tão ruim assim. – disse ele me olhando nos olhos.

EU: É, mas assim, antes, ela estava bem, e a gente às vezes ligava, e nós sabíamos onde ela estava que ela estava bem, tínhamos certeza. Mas agora, agora não, agora ela está por aí. Longe. Sozinha, e não podemos fazer NADA – enfatizei o nada – vamos sentir saudade, e também, é minha culpa, Brock, se eu não fosse tão teimoso, a gente ainda estaria com ela aqui. – agora eu olhei pra baixo, é minha culpa e estou envergonhado por isso.

BROCK: Acho que a Misty não iria gostar de você ficar se culpando. – disse me olhando de forma preocupada – e não é sua culpa, como você iria saber? Era apenas um pressentimento. Não era nada certo, não tinha como adivinhar.

EU: É, mas ela, falou, e eu não ouvi. Se eu a tivesse ouvido, ela ainda estaria aqui! Comigo, e com você, sorrindo.

BROCK: Talvez, mas você não é vidente para imaginar isso. Nunca foi, nem será. Pare de se culpar ok? Quer comer alguma coisa?

EU: Não, estou sem fome. Avise as irmãs sensacionais, a May e ao resto do pessoal, por favor, acho que eu não conseguiria falar com eles. E peça pra ninguém entrar sem bater ok?

BROCK: Se você quer assim.

E ele saiu da porta, eu me atirei na cama dura e desabei a chorar novamente. Pikachu ficou do meu lado, tentando me consolar, mas eu acabei o abraçando porque ele também gostava e muito da Misty e também estava arrasado, ele era o pikaamigo dela, e ele a amava, não do mesmo jeito que eu, mas ainda assim, vai sentir muito a sua falta.

Mas e o togepi? Como será que ele está? Será que está com a Misty? Acho que sim, queria poder revê-los, mas a Misty não está morta, ela não está branca, pálida, gelada, imóvel – balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos de mim – a Misty não está assim, e eu VOU encontrá-la, não sei como, mas vou.

Estou tão cansado, meus olhos estão caindo, acho que eu consigo dormir, mesmo que apenas um pouquinho, mesmo que eu sonhe com ela, ficarei melhor, em pelo menos tê-la em meus sonhos...  
>.<p> 


	4. Novo lar, novos amigos

Cap. 4 - Novo lar, novos amigos...

BROCK P.O.V.

Saí do quarto do Ash, acho que agora só me resta ligar pra todo mundo e dizer o que aconteceu, as irmãs dela ficarão arrasadas...

Nunca vi o Ash tão triste, também, acho que ficaria na mesma se a garota que eu amo morresse, ou melhor, desaparecesse, não quero nem pensar no pior, a Misty ainda tem uma vida inteira pela frente, como eu queria acreditar que ela vai voltar.

Vou ligar primeiro para a May, afinal, é a melhor amiga dela, depois pras irmãs, nossa, como é que eu vou contar isso?

Vou usar uma cabine telefônica, coitada da garota quando ficar sabendo que a melhor amiga pode ter morrido, não deve ser fácil!

EU: Alo, a May está?

_MAX: Oi Brock! A May tá sim, pera só um pouquinho!_

EU: Certo.

Espero uns 2 minutos e a May atende.

_MAY: Oi Brock! O que é? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não me diga que o Ash e a Misty finalmente estão namorando! É isso?_

EU: Infelizmente não May, tenho uma péssima notícia pra dar a você. – falei preocupado o que deve tê-la deixado preocupada também, pois ela continuou em tom mais sério.

_MAY: O que aconteceu Brock? Não me assusta assim!_

EU: May, nós estávamos pegando um barco pra ir pra uma ilha, passar as férias, quando começa uma tempestade e a Misty, ela acabou caindo do navio e não chegou a tempo nos botes salva-vidas, o barco afundou, mas ela é a única desaparecida, achamos que ela não vai mais voltar, com exceção do Ash, que diz que ela está apenas perdida, que vão encontrá-la, ele não está superando muito bem, se não encontrarem o corpo dela em duas semanas, vão suspender as buscas. Queria saber se você não poderia vir aqui sabe. Caso não achem o corpo, pro velório – uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto ao falar isso, minha ruivinha, o velório dela, não dá nem pra acreditar.

_MAY: O que? – sua voz era um sussurro, ela também chorava – a Misty? Ah Brock! A Misty? Minha melhor amiga! Depois de tudo que passamos, ficamos apenas duas semanas juntas, mas ela foi com certeza a melhor amiga que eu já tive! Eles tem que encontrá-la! Vou ir aí o mais rápido possível! Vocês estão no porto da cidade né?_

EU: A gente irá desembarcar amanhã.

_MAY: O Max vai ir comigo está bem?_

EU: Claro! Avise aos outros amigos dela, conte exatamente o que eu te contei, irei telefonar para as irmãs sensacionais e acho que mais que isso meu coração não aguenta, ela também era a minha melhor amiga, não me leve a mal, mas ela foi a primeira que eu conheci!

_MAY: Entendo, então a gente se fala quando vocês desembarcarem, é uma pena! Ela era tão gentil! O Ash deve estar sofrendo muito né?_

EU: Sim! E como, tenho pena dele, quero ir logo ver como ele está, não é bom deixá-lo sozinho, mas o Pikachu está com ele. Tchau May! Se cuida!

_MAY: Tchau Brock, você também! Beijos._

EU: Beijos.

Desliguei o telefone, é difícil falar sobre isso, ela ir embora é algo que irei demorar a superar. Mas o Ash também, coitado, o Pikachu também deve estar chorando ele gostava muito dela, era como uma segunda dona, e independente de quem viajar com a gente, isso não vão mudar. Afinal, ele era o pikamigo dela.

Agora tenho que ligar para as irmãs da Misty. Mesmo que elas não se dessem bem, ainda são irmãs, e elas ficarão arrasadas. Liguei para o tão conhecido número.

_VIOLET: Alô._

EU: Oi Violet, sou eu o Brock, tenho que falar algo horrível para vocês, poderia chamar as suas irmãs?

_VIOLET: Claro Brock!_– ela tinha um tom gentil e educado na voz, a ouvi gritando o nome das irmãs, e elas vindo em direção ao telefone.

_LILY: Estamos todas aqui Brock!_

_DAYSE: Pode falar! _

EU: Gente houve um acidente horrível, estávamos indo pra ilha, quando uma tempestade nos atingiu, e a Misty acabou caindo na água, o Ash foi junto, mas ele conseguiu se segurar no bote salva-vidas, já a Misty não. Estamos com medo de que ela tenha ido embora, por causa da água braba. Amanhã começarão as investigações, se não encontrarem o corpo em duas semanas, irão dá-la como morta.

_LILY: Minha maninha? –_chorando muito_– onde vocês estão?_

EU: No barco, vamos desembarcar amanhã, vocês virão ao nosso encontro?

_DAYSE: Com certeza_ – chorando com a irmã – _nem acredito, precisamos de mais detalhes, mas é melhor agora a gente colocar as ideias em dia._

_VIOLET: Coitada_– chorando, abraçada as duas irmãs – _por mais que a gente brigue, ela é nossa irmã, e nós a amamos. Como vocês estão? Depois desse choque todo?_

EU: Bem, eu ainda não consigo acreditar na história da Misty, e estou muito triste com isso, pois era minha melhor amiga, como outra irmã mais nova minha, sei que ela era irmã de vocês, mas eu gostava dela, assim. Bem o Ash nem preciso dizer, está arrasado, trancado no quarto, atirado no chão e se culpando imensamente. Amanhã eu conto o porquê, mas ele está horrível, não para de chorar nem um segundo sequer.

_LILY: Ele era apaixonado por ela, queria que ela estivesse aqui._

EU: Deve ser duro pra vocês.

_DAYSE: E é, mas ela nunca foi muito ligada a nós sabe. Ela sempre fugia pro CP e ficava por lá. Chegava de noite e ia direto pro quarto, mas confesso, nunca mais a ver, pode ser bem difícil. –_disse ainda chorando.

_VIOLET: Tchau Brock, e obrigada por nos avisar._

_VIOLET/DAYSE/LILY: Beijos._

BROCK: Tchau beijos e se cuidem.

Elas desligaram o telefone, eu não dei em cima delas por causa do "beijos", mas como eu poderia? Depois do que aconteceu, podem passar quantas Joys e Jennys quiserem, não vou dar em cima de nenhuma. Vou ao quarto do Ash ver como ele e o Pikachu estão.

A porta está aberta, eles estão dormindo, ainda bem que o Ash conseguiu pegar no sono, o Pikachu está em seus braços, se antes eles não se separavam por nada, agora estão mais unidos do que nunca.

BROCK P.O.V. Off

Ash P.O.V

Que lugar é esse? Onde estou? A grama é tão fofinha. Quem é aquela sentada em baixo da árvore? Estou muito longe, não consigo ver.

Me aproximo. É uma garota. Ruiva. Magra. Está com um vestido branco tomara que caia. Sentada olhando para o pôr-do-sol. Em baixo de uma árvore. E, e ela, ela tem um togepi nos braços! É a Misty! É a Misty!

EU: MISTY! – grito e corro para me aproximar dela, da minha ruiva, da minha amiga. Do meu amor.

Ela se vira, e me olha. Seus olhos esmeralda brilham como eu jamais vi brilharem antes, ela me encara, se levanta, e me espera. Deixando seu togepi ir brincar com as flores ao longe.

MISTY: ASH! – gritou quando me viu me aproximando.

Nem respondi, simplesmente, quando cheguei, a abracei, um abraço forte, e inesperado por ela. Mas demorou alguns segundos apenas, antes dela me devolver o abraço, um abraço forte e de saudade.

Quando enfim nos separamos, nos encaramos, e nos sentamos naquela grama macia e sedosa.

EU: Desculpe Misty! Desculpe!

MISTY: Pelo que? – me olhou perplexamente, como se não soubesse do que eu estava falando, mas como ela poderia não saber?

EU: Por tê-la soltado! Por ter me segurado no Brock, ao invés de ir atrás de você!

MISTY: Você não tem culpa Ash. Foi um acidente.

EU: Mas onde você está naquele mar infinito?

MISTY: Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. E também não se culpe, não quero que sofra por mim.

EU: Como não sofrer por você?

MISTY: Você não gosta de mim?

EU: Como assim? – como assim não gostar de você, Misty eu te amo era tudo que eu queria dizer.

Mas não disse.

MISTY: Ué, se você sofre por mim, é porque me odeia. Não é? Porque eu causo problemas pra você.

EU: MISTY! – que ideia maluca essa ruiva está tendo agora? Como assim eu não gosto dela? Que história é essa dela me trazer problemas? – Você é maluca? Como assim eu não gosto de você? Você é louca? É a minha melhor amiga!

Foi o que eu disse, mas não o que eu queria dizer. O que eu queria dizer era: Misty você é maluca? Você não trás problemas pra mim, você é a solução dos meus. Mas novamente, eu não disse.

MISTY: Você também é meu melhor amigo Ash.

EU: Você faz muita falta. Pra mim, pro Brock, e também pro Pikachu. Pra ele, ele era o seu pikamigo.

MISTY: Ele É o meu pikamigo Ash. Isso nunca vai mudar. Independente de onde eu esteja.

EU: E onde você está? Misty quero te encontrar, e te levar comigo de volta!

MISTY: Isso você terá que fazer sozinho Ash.

EU: Mas eu faço, só preciso de uma pista!

MISTY: Isso eu não posso te dar.

EU: Mas como vou viver sem você?

MISTY: Já viveu.

EU: Mas eu sabia onde você estava, e podia te ligar caso acontecesse algo. Agora não! Não vou conseguir viver sem você!

MISTY: Você vai sim Ash!

EU: Não vou. Nunca serei feliz sem você.

MISTY: E por que não?

Em que furada eu me meti? É só eu vê-la que não resisto? O que eu digo? Não vou mais esconder nada. Já embromei demais.

EU: Porque eu te AMO Misty! Amo como jamais amei alguém! E só percebi que tinha que ter dito isso a você quando você foi embora. Sempre tive que ter dito! Tive muitas oportunidades, mas não disse. E...

Mas não pude acabar a frase. Por incrível que pareça ao invés de ela me dar um tapa, ela me deu um beijo.

Me deu um beijo. O beijo que eu esperei por tanto tempo. Um beijo doce, calmo, quente. A gente sente frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. A gente sente que está nas nuvens. Mas, bem no meio, quando estava começando a perceber o quanto eu a amava e o quanto a boca vermelha dela era quente, algo me faz cair.

Como se eu estivesse caindo de um precipício e de repente, do nada eu acordo, na cama do barco, com o Pikachu em cima de mim, me olhando com os olhinhos úmidos e pedindo comida, dizendo que está com medo de ir sozinho. Então percebo que foi um sonho. Um sonho, mas não um sonho qualquer. Percebo que esse, foi o sonho. O melhor sonho que já tive. Mas a alegria do sonho dura pouco, e percebo que toda a tristeza da perda está de volta em mim. Agora o que me resta pra me distrair, é levar o Pikachu para comer. Pois também não quero ficar sozinho.


	5. Misty sabe batalhar!

Amor eterno

Cap. 5 - Misty sabe batalhar!

O tempo foi passando, e uma das duas semanas de busca acabando. May, Dayse, Lily, Violet, Brock e Ash estavam desesperados. Brock estava quase certo de que a ruivinha havia morrido, não tem como alguém sobreviver uma semana inteira no mar. Além disso, existem muitos pokemons aquáticos carnívoros e, bem, é complicado ela ter sobrevivido.

As investigações estavam na metade e nada de acharem Misty, nem nenhuma pista da ruiva.

Os investigadores eram: Erick, Douglas e Kátia. Eles eram os capitães, mas suas equipes não haviam encontrado Misty nem nenhuma pista de onde ela poderia estar. No momento estavam todos em uma sala. Os amigos de Ash e Misty e seus parentes: Ash, May, Drew, Brock, Délia, prof. Carvalho, Dayse, Violet, Lily, Erick, Douglas e Kátia.

ERICK: Não encontramos nada, nem vestígios de onde o corpo dela pode estar.

MAY: Vocês acham que tem alguma chance dela ainda estar bem? Ou...Viva? – ela soluçou, adorava a amiga e isso era doloroso para ela.

DOUGLAS: A essa altura, achamos que já vai ser difícil encontrá-la morta, viva já é pedir um milagre – a morena soluçou e deitou a cabeça no peito de Drew, pedindo consolo, ele corou, mas a abraçou.

ASH: Vocês não podem estar falando sério, ela está viva! Tem que estar! – ele estava chorando, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos como se houvessem aberto uma torneira.

KÁTIA: Sabemos que ela era uma pessoa muito querida por todos vocês, mas a vida deve continuar. Continuaremos com as investigações por mais uma semana, mas acho melhor prepararem-se para o pior.

As irmãs sensacionais estavam chorando mais que Ash. Misty era a irmã caçula delas. Sempre brigavam mais no fundo elas se amavam e aquilo era horrível demais.

LILY: Queremos a nossa irmãzinha!

DAYSE: Não vamos descansar até vocês acharem o corpo dela! – disse abraçada as outras.

VIOLET: Queremos ir junto nas buscas. Iremos ajudar o máximo que pudermos!

ASH: Eu também vou! Ela é minha amiga e eu não vou abandoná-la agora.

BROCK: Eu vou junto! Não vou deixar vocês irem em uma aventura sem mim!

MAY: Ela é minha melhor amiga, vou até o fim!

DREW: Então vamos todos, ela é uma pessoa legal.

KÁTIA: Lamento, mas acho melhor vocês não irem.

ASH: Não estamos perguntando se podemos ir, estamos dizendo que vamos ir!

DÉLIA: Deixem eles irem, cuidaremos de tudo por aqui, do jeito que eu conheço essas crianças, elas vão nem que tenham que ir escondido!

PROF. CARVALHO: Concordo com a Délia, conhecendo-os como conhecemos, eles não irão descansar até achar a Misty.

DOUGLAS: Ta! Tudo bem, tanto faz.

MAY: Então vamos!

ERICK: Calma, a gente parte amanhã, arrumem suas coisas. Nos vemos de manhã bem cedo!

Todos foram para seus aposentos arrumar suas malas, partiriam no dia seguinte e nada os impediria de ir.

Enquanto eles preparavam suas coisas para ir, na ilha, uma certa ruiva encarava o mar. Já eram 8:00 da noite e estava ficando frio, mas ela não saia dali desde a hora do almoço.

FERNANDA: O que houve? Não pode ficar aqui o tempo todo sabia?

MISTY: Não estou com sono, nem fome, nem com vontade de fazer nada, não se preocupe comigo.

JUDY: Misty, o que ta acontecendo? Você está assim a dois dias! Qual o problema?

MISTY: Eles não vieram – ela olhou para a areia. – ele não veio.

JONY: Misty, não é fácil chegar até aqui.

MISTY: Mas tudo é possível quando se trata de Ash Ketchum da cidade de Pallet.

FÊ: Aquele garoto que você gosta?

EU: É, mas achei que a May e o Brock também estavam preocupados, mas ainda não apareceram. Se não vierem em mais dois dias eu vou ligar pro Gary!

JUDY: Você não gosta do Gary né?

EU: Nem esquenta Judy, meu coração é completamente do meu amigo Ash Ketchum!

JUDY: O Gary me falou dele, disse que era um perdedor, e um péssimo treinador!

MISTY: Como eu já disse, ele e o Gary tem uma rixa, os dois querem ser os melhores – então o Psyduck de Misty saiu da pokebola dela.

PSYDUCK: Psy ay ay – ele olhou pra Misty e olhou ao seu redor.

MISTY: Gente, nem apresentei, esse é o Psyduck mais babaca que vocês já viram! Bem, acho que você está com fome, e acho que vou treinar um pouco, meus pokemons devem estar ficando entediados, com licença.

FÊH: Podemos ver você treinando? Por favor!

MISTY: Claro, por que não?

Então eles viram um garoto de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, alto e moreno aproximando-se.

FÊH: Mi, este é o Samuel, mas pode chamar ele de Sam ok?

MISTY: Prazer! Sou Misty – disse estendendo a mão.

SAMUEL: Oi. – disse apertando a mão da jovem.

MISTY: Vamos logo, se ficar muito tarde vão perceber que a gente sumiu, e tenho a impressão que o Gyarados andou arranjando encrenca.

SAMUEL: É claro que os Gyarados andaram brigando, são uns selvagens, indomáveis!

MISTY: Você não sabe o que diz, o meu Gyarados é completamente obediente, quando eu estou junto é claro!

SAMUEL: Você fez amizade com um Gyarados e agora diz que ele é seu?

MISTY: Crio o meu Gyarados desde a sua forma menos evoluída, sempre esteve comigo e sempre estará.

FÊH: Sam, como eu já disse, ela veio da cidade grande – disse ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo – lá as mulheres podem batalhar, fazer jornadas e ter seus próprios pokemons! Tanto é que a Mi é líder de ginásio!

SAMUEL: Isso é estranho – disse encarando a ruiva, mas esta nem parou de andar, estava começando a achar esse Samuel machista demais.

Logo estariam chegando a outra parte da praia, onde os Gyarados encontravam-se em maior numero, e onde o Pokémon de Misty normalmente ficava.

JONY: É muito estranho, mas é muito legal, Misty, quer batalhar comigo?

SAMUEL: Não pode, é contra as regras uma garota batalhar na ilha.

MISTY: Como se eu ligasse para essas regras! Os meus pokemons precisam treinar e eu não vou deixar de treiná-los só porque um bando de machistas não deixam uma garota batalhar!

JONY: Ela sabe o que diz! E aí? Topa uma batalha?

MISTY: Claro!

SAMUEL: Uma garota não tem o que é preciso para batalhar!

MISTY: Ok, então depois que eu ganhar do Jony, eu ganho de você também!

JONY: Não vai ser fácil me derrotar, treino desde que tenho 11 anos! E agora eu já estou com 14!

MISTY: Treino desde que tenho 4 anos e no momento estou com 14 também.

JUDY: Acho que você exagerou Misty, pelo que eu saiba, onde você mora, as pessoas ganham seus pokemons com 10 anos e não menos.

MISTY: E sabe certo Judy, mas eu sou líder de ginásio, no caso, meus pais e minhas irmãs também eram, então eu não tenho um Pokémon inicial, lideres de ginásio começam a batalhar assim que conseguem se adaptar a um Pokémon, eu sempre vivi ao redor dos pokemons, então aos 4 anos eu já batalhava, era ruim, mas sabia algumas coisas.

JONY: Você pode ter mais experiência, mas eu tenho mais habilidade! E não será fácil me vencer, muito menos vencer o Sam!

MISTY: Eu dou um jeito! Chegamos! Agora é só esperar o Gyarados.

SAMUEL: Duvido que isso seja verdade.

JUDY: Na verdade, é verdade, o Gary me contou que as meninas também podem batalhar.

MISTY: GYARADOS! VEM AQUI! – gritou.

Um poderoso Gyarados vinha aproximando-se me uma velocidade incrível.

SAMUEL: Você irritou ele! Sabe, não se deve gritar com os Gyarados.

MISTY: Relaxem, ele não vai machucar ninguém!

GYARADOS: GYAAAAAAAAAA – gritou ao sair do mar.

MISTY: Oi meu lindinho!

O Pokémon avançou em direção a ruiva e parou bem na sua frente.

JONY: Ele dá medo!

JUDY: Muito medo!

FÊH: Mi, você não tem medo dele?

MISTY: Claro que não, vocês não podem ter medo, os pokemons atacam quem tem medo deles, é uma fraqueza enorme, principalmente os aquáticos, pois são melhores em água, e se algo tiver medo deles em terra, eles atacam para mostrar quem manda e para que nada os atrapalhe no que vieram fazer.

SAMUEL: Como sabe disso tudo?

MISTY: Gyarados me contou, mas também, sou uma treinadora de pokemons aquáticos, tenho que saber muito sobre eles!

JONY: Vamos batalhar!

MISTY: Ok, Gyarados, fique ali ao lado, você não vai batalhar.

GYARADOS: GYAA "por quê?" – perguntou indignado.

MISTY: Você batalha depois, pare de reclamar!

GYARADOS: GYAAAA AAAARA "eu posso vencer!"

MISTY: Por que você acha que eu vou deixá-lo para a próxima luta?

GYARADOS: GYAAA "entendi"

JONY: Você entende o que ele disse?

MISTY: Claro, ele está irritado porque eu não vou usá-lo nessa batalha!

SAMUEL: Se estivesse irritado já teria matado você!

MISTY: Não! Ele gosta de mim, nunca me machucaria, além disso, ele adora lutar!

SAMUEL: Começa logo!

MISTY: Pensei que a Fêh tivesse dito que você era quieto!

SAMUEL: Humpf!

FÊH: Quando trata-se das regras, ele fala. Como fala!

SAMUEL: Cala a boca!

Fêh ficou um pouco triste com o comentário do amigo, mas deixou passar.

MISTY: Vaporeon, vai! – ela lançou sua pokebola e um lindo Vaporeon saiu dela.

VAPOREON: Vaap!

JONY: Cacnea vai! – ele lança uma pokebola e um cacnea sai dela.

MISTY: Legal, temos experiência contra cacneas né Vaporeon?

VAPOREON: Vaaap "sim"

JONY: Como assim?

MISTY: Longa história, depois eu conto.

JONY: Cacnea! Míssil de espinhos!

MISTY: Evasiva e jato d'água.

Vaporeon dá um lindo salto para cima, escapando do ataque do cacnea. Depois ele acerta o Pokémon grama com um forte jato d'água.

JONY: Cacnea não!

MISTY: Acabe com o calda de ferro!

Vaporeon nem coloca as patas novamente no chão e já ataca o cacnea com uma forte calda de ferro, deixando o Pokémon nocauteado.

JONY: Mas não é possível! O cacnea é um tipo vegetal, tem vantagem sobre os tipo de água como o seu Vaporeon!

MISTY: Mas os meus pokemons tem mais experiência. O que ajuda bastante.

JONY: Isso é injusto!

MISTY: Bem, já que segundo o Jony o Samuel é bem forte, Gyarados, venha para o campo de batalha, Vaporeon, volte.

JONY: Cacnea, volte.

SAMUEL: Ok, vou batalhar com você, mas não terei pena só porque é uma menina.

MISTY: Não quero que tenha.

SAMUEL: Pikachu vai!

Um lindo ratinho amarelo saiu da pokebola de Samuel, ver um Pikachu doeu muito em Misty, ela recuou dois passos.

SAMUEL: Ta com medo é?

MISTY: Claro que não!

De repente, um Pokémon vem voando em direção a eles, todos assustam-se, mas acaba sendo apenas togepi que acomoda-se nos braços da dona, e ao ver Pikachu, tenta soltar-se dela e a acaba empurrando para trás, e só não cai, pois Gyarados a segura. Togepi avança sobre o Pikachu que está na sua frente e lhe dá um forte abraço.

TOGEPI: Togeprii "Pikachu"

PIKACHU: Pikachu! "me solta"

SAMUEL: Manda esse seu Pokémon idiota soltar meu Pokémon! Achei que era o seu Gyarados que iria lutar!

TOGEPI: Togepi? Toge toge? "Pokémon dele? Como assim?"

MISTY: Vem aqui! Depois eu explico pra você togepi.

O Pokémon larga o pikachu meio triste e voa para sua dona.

MISTY: Ele não é o Pikachu do Ash – sussurra no ouvido do Pokémon ovo, para que apenas ele escutasse.

SAMUEL: Pikachu, choque do trovão!

MISTY: Evasiva! – ela nem tinha percebido que a batalha havia começado e seu Gyarados escapa por pouco.

SAMUEL: Ataque rápido!

MISTY: Evasiva e jato d'água!

SAMUEL: Evasiva! – Os dois pokemons escapam do ataque.

MISTY: Jato d'água no chão!

O Gyarados da treinadora molha toda a areia ao redor deles.

SAMUEL: Choque do trovão!

MISTY: Fique! Espere até que eu mande! – o Pokémon obedeceu a dona e eksperou. O ataque se aproximava, mais, mais, mais – pule!

O Pokémon pulou no ultimo instante fazendo o choque bater na água, e como o pikachu também estava na areia molhada, em uma poça que ficou, ele foi atingido pelo próprio golpe.

MISTY: Acabe com o hiper-raio!

Gyarados caiu na areia seca e lançou um forte hiper-raio no ratinho amarelo e, quando estava a um milímetro de acertar o Pokémon, Misty interrompe.

MISTY: Pare!

O hiper-raio dissipou-se e não atingiu o Pokémon.

MISTY: Volte Gyarados – o Pokémon voltou para sua pokebola e a ruiva olhou para os amigos – vamos embora?

SAMUEL: Por que parou?

MISTY: Eu venci, não precisava machucar mais ainda o seu Pokémon.

JONY: Isso foi incrível! Você venceu o Sam e seu Pokémon quase nem se machucou!

MISTY: Ele está exausto.

JUDY: Isso foi incrível!

SAMUEL: Não precisava ter pena de mim! Você já me humilhou bastante!

MISTY: Não tive pena de você! Apenas gosto de pikachus, não queria que ele se machucasse!

SAMUEL: Mas, ele não era seu, é meu e era seu inimigo! – disse pegando o Pokémon no colo.

MISTY: Todos os pokemons são nossos amigos – ela abraçou um pouco o seu togepi – e era apenas uma luta amadora, não valia nada!

JONY: Como você venceu o pikachu dele? Os pokemons elétricos tem muita mais vantagem!

FÊH: E ele até que é bem experiente!

MISTY: Estou acostumada a batalhar contra pikachus, cacneas, svipers e muitos outros!

TOGEPI: Togepriii toge pri toge toge pi! "normalmente EU luto contra o pikachu Misty!"

MISTY: Eu sei togepi, mas nesse pikachu as suas técnicas não iriam funcionar!

JUDY: Técnicas? O togepi luta?

MISTY: As vezes, mais contra o pikachu, sempre vence né?

TOGEPI: Toge! "sim" – ele olhou em volta – toge pri toge pi? "eles ainda não vieram?"

MISTY: Não.

O Pokémon começou a chorar, Misty apenas acariciava o topo de sua cabeça.

FÊH: Por que ele está chorando?

JUDY: Será que ta com fome?

JONY: Acho que é sede!

Samuel não disse nada, apenas franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou o Pokémon.

MISTY: Ele só sente falta do pikachu.

SAMUEL: Mas tem um aqui!

MISTY: Não é desse pikachu que eu estou falando! – ela olhou o Pokémon em seu colo e deu-lhe um beijo – ele está bem, sabe como o Brock é, nunca deixaria o pikachu em mãos não confiáveis, o mesmo do Ash, ele está bem, eu garanto pra você!

SAMUEL: Você é estranha, como entende o que ele diz?

MISTY: Convivência, o togepi pensa que eu sou a mãe dele, e como a gente anda a muito tempo juntos, eu e ele aprendemos a nos comunicar, entendo absolutamente tudo o que ele diz!

FÊH: Maneiro!

A ruiva dá um sorriso forçado, mas que enganou a todos ali muito bem, estava com saudades dos amigos, não adiantava negar, queria ir para a cidade, abraçar o pikachu, olhar as crises de ciúmes da chikoritta quando ela estava muito perto de Ash, TUDO.

Enquanto Misty sentia saudades, Ash estava atirado em sua cama, olhando para o nada.

_Continua..._


	6. Sonhos cruzados

Cap. 6 - sonhos cruzados

Ash não sabia mais o que fazer como acharia a sua ruivinha se nem os profissionais a achavam?

Ele queria mais que tudo achá-la, poderia perder suas batalhas, as insígnias, os torneios, os campeonatos, TUDO, mas a sua ruivinha ele simplesmente não aceitava perder. Era como perder a vida, quando ela foi, levou com ela uma parte de seu coração. Mas ele sabia que também havia deixado uma parte do coração dela com ele.

Ash não sabia mais o que fazer, sentia que se ele tivesse ficado junto a Misty, segurado sua mão, estaria com ela, não importa onde, mas com ela. E apenas isso importa. Que ele esteja com a sua amada ruiva.

Agora ele queria conhecer o mar do mesmo jeito que conhece seus pokemons, pois aí, acharia a ruiva com muito mais facilidade.

Era isso! Pela primeira vez na vida, ele havia tido uma boa idéia, perguntaria para os pokemons que encontrassem, se haviam visto sua ruiva, e pediria para os seus pokemons traduzirem para ele, se desse certo, achariam a ruiva muito mais rapidamente!

Ele dormiu com aquela idéia. A idéia de reencontrar a sua ruiva. SUA.

_Ele estava em um campo florido, com um rio e uma grande árvore que fazia uma sombra imensa._

_Ash encaminhou-se para baixo daquela arvore, e ficou pensando, apenas isso, ele olhou para o lago que lembrava a sua ruiva, pois ela amava a água, e era tão transparente quanto a mesma, sempre falando o que pensa, mesmo em horas em que mentir é o melhor._

_Sentiu falta dela, muita falta, ela era sua razão de viver, ele achava que a sua razão de viver, o seu objetivo era ser um grande mestre Pokémon, mas na verdade, o seu objetivo era encontrar aquela ruiva, e ajudá-la a ser a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo. Pois o amor é assim, sempre foi e sempre será, ele hipnotiza as pessoas, e quando elas percebem, já estão apaixonadas e não conseguem voltar atrás._

Enquanto Ash pensava em sua amada amiga, ela estava indo dormir, pensava nele também, era como se eles tivessem uma telepatia, uma conexão. Ela estava com vontade de pular no mar e nadar até a cidade, mas sabia que morreria antes de chegar lá.

Estava com sono, casada, a batalha a havia cansado muito. Ela deitou-se em seu travesseiro e dormiu. Dormiu muito rápido, pois estava realmente exausta. Ficar sentada na areia por oito horas era muito cansativo, principalmente quando a gente quer que o amor da nossa vida venha até nós.

_Ela estava em um lindo campo florido, com um rio e uma enorme árvore, mas havia algo naquela árvore. Misty aproximou-se, estava curiosa, e seu coração mandava ela correr e ir até aquela coisa em baixo da arvore, aproximou-se mais um pouco. Era uma pessoa. Ela estava aproximando-se cada vez mais, ela conhecia aquela pessoa, mas quem era? Tinha os cabelos muito escuros._

_Ash estava pensando tanto em sua ruiva, que ele sentiu o cheiro de rosas brancas dela, mas ignoro, ele apenas sentia falta demais._

_Misty aproximava-se cada vez mais, era um garoto, estava com uma calça Jeans e uma camiseta branca, não tinha nada na cabeça além de cabelo e olhava para o lago, mas esperai! Não podia ser! Era o Ash? O SEU Ash? Não era possível, ela aproximou-se mais, e fez um suave barulho na grama, chamando a atenção do garoto._

_Ash ouviu algo e olhou, era uma linda garota ruiva, com um magnífico vestido branco que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e iam até um pouco abaixo de seu ombro. Ele olhou naqueles olhos. Os olhos de SUA Misty, os olhos que pareciam duas esmeraldas, que valiam muito mais do que elas. Os olhos que o hipnotizavam, os olhos que ele mais amava no mundo._

_MISTY: Ash? – perguntou receosa, queria ter certeza absoluta que era o SEU Ash antes de sair correndo e abraçar um desconhecido._

_Se Ash tinha alguma duvida de que era realmente a sua ruiva, elas se foram, aquela voz doce entrou em seus ouvidos e ele sentiu vontade de gritar de alegria. Sua ruiva estava ali com ele. A apenas alguns metros._

_ASH: MISTY! – ele grita com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e corre em direção a ruiva._

_Misty abre um largo sorriso, de real alegria e felicidade, ela corre em direção a ele também e se atira em seus braços. Ele a gira e a aperta mais contra o seu corpo, ela apóia a cabeça em seu ombro e o aperta mais forte também._

_ASH: Onde você se meteu? Estou morrendo de preocupação! Essa foi a pior semana da minha vida, como pode sumir desse jeito?_

_MISTY: Não importa! Estou esperando você desde que desapareci! Por que não foi atrás de mim? Você disse que nunca iria me abandonar! – seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, Ash não suportava vê-la triste, era MUITO doloroso para o seu coração._

_ASH: Mas eu estou procurando você que nem um maluco! Já chorei, pensando que você havia sumido pra sempre!_

_MISTY: Pensei que nunca mais iria ver você!_

_ASH: Mas aqui estou eu! – ele a solta e sente muito calor, está realmente quente ali – vamos pra debaixo daquela árvore antes que a gente vire camarão!_

_Ele pega a ruiva no colo, não deixando a mesma andar. Ela surpreende-se e quase cai no chão, mas ele a segura._

_MISTY: Me coloca no chão! – disse rindo._

_ASH: Só embaixo da árvore! – ele retribui o sorriso e a leva pra debaixo da árvore._

_Assim que chagaram embaixo da árvore, Ash solta Misty e ela pula em cima dele, o derrubando._

_ASH: Ai! Cuidado!_

_MISTY: Foi mal! Mas foi minha vingança!_

_ASH: Ta, ta, tudo bem, Misty, você está bem? Está... Viva? – perguntou encarando aqueles olhos que o deixavam hipnotizado._

_MISTY: Não, eu sou um fantasma que vim assombrar os seus sonhos! – disse com sarcasmo na voz, mas Ash não percebeu, e os olhos castanhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas, a ruiva ao perceber que ele levou a sério, logo concertou – claro que estou viva! Não iria deixar você! Acha que é fácil se livrar de mim? – ela abriu um sorriso e ele também, a pegou de surpresa e a abraçou. _

_ASH: Que bom, fiquei com medo de te perder!_

_MISTY: Eu também, mas Ash, me encontra logo? Onde eu to nem posso batalhar sem quebrar as regras e, sinto sua falta, falta dos meus velhos e bons amigos!_

_ASH: Se você me dissesse onde está seria mais fácil!_

_MISTY: Mas acontece que nem eu sei onde estou! É uma ilhazinha perdida no meio do mar._

_ASH: Nem desmaiada você acha um lugar fácil pra se esconder né?_

_MISTY: Não tenho culpa, por mim eu teria ficado com você!_

_ASH: Me perdoa! Por favor, me perdoa Misty?_

_MISTY: Pelo que? Você foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu!_

_ASH: Não se faça de boba, me perdoa!_

_MISTY: Você está me assustando! Perdoar pelo que?_

_ASH: Por ter te soltado! É minha culpa você ter ido parar ai! Minha culpa! Você quase morreu! Por MINHA culpa! Me perdoa? Eu gosto muito, muito mesmo de você! Misty, você é uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida!_

_MISTY: Ash para! Não é sua culpa, se você não tivesse pulado, eu teria morrido! Você tentou me salvar, e pulando comigo, você conseguiu, porque eu pude pegar o togepi! Não tem culpados Ash! Para de se culpar, se não eu me culpo por você estar sofrendo! E eu odeio quando você sofre, ainda mais quando a culpa é minha!_

_ASH: Não se culpe, eu sofro por um ato meu!_

_MISTY: Mas por minha causa! Ash, eu gosto demais de você – disse aconchegando-se quase no colo dele – não poderia suportar vê-lo sofrer!_

_ASH: Também gosto demais de você Misty, mas só diz que me perdoa?_

_MISTY: Ok, eu te perdôo por você estar me aborrecendo com essa história maluca – disse abrindo um largo sorriso._

_ASH: É sério! – disse olhando para ela e se segurando para não rir também, o sorriso de sua ruiva é contagiante, impossível não rir junto._

_MISTY: Eu te perdoei, por algo que você realmente fez! Agora chega desse assunto! – disse deitando a cabeça em seu peito – quero saber como estão todos e principalmente, como está o pikachu._

_ASH: Por quê?_

_MISTY: Togepi está preocupado com ele, e eu também!_

_ASH: Ele ta bem, só sente saudades._

_MISTY: Digo o mesmo!_

_ASH: Todos pensam que você morreu! Nem vão caber em si de tanta felicidade quando eu contar que você está bem!_

_MISTY: E você vai dizer o que? Pessoal, eu falei com a Misty em um sonho e ela me disse que estava bem. Ash, ninguém vai acreditar, acho que só o pikachu, porque os pokemons sabem quando a gente fala a verdade. Iriam colocar você em um hospício. Diga a eles para esquecerem o mar e procurarem nas ilhas!_

_ASH: Verdade, me promete uma coisa?_

_MISTY: O que você quiser – disse e Ash passou os braços em torno dela, colocando suas mãos em cima das da ruiva, fazendo-a corar._

_ASH: Promete que quando eu te encontrar, você nunca mais vai fugir de mim? – perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido._

_MISTY: Prometo – respondeu em um sussurro e virou-se para encarar o moreno, mas assim que se virou, eles estavam a apenas 2 centímetros de distancia. Ela aproximou-se um, e ele aproximou-se o outro, e eles envolveram-se em um caloroso beijo, um beijo apaixonado, suave e esperado pelos dois a muito tempo._

_Mas de repente, Misty se separa dele, meio que rápido demais, o deixando tonto._

_ASH: O que houve? Desculpe, isso não..._

_MISTY: Não, é que eu acho que vão me acordar, eu estou acordando, eu vou ir Ash._

_ASH: Não, fica aqui comigo, não vai! – ele abraçou-a mais forte, não iria deixá-la partir._

_MISTY: Eu vou voltar, juro, mas eu tenho que ir agora, te amo Ash, mais que tudo. – ela deu um beijo apaixonado nele, e desapareceu._

_ASH: Também te amo Misty... – sussurrou para o nada._

_Continua..._


	7. Uma fã

Cap. 7 - Uma fã?

Misty acordou, ela sorriu durante o sono, sorriu muito, e Fêh estranhou isso, afinal a amiga não sorria de verdade a muito tempo, mas não era por isso que a morena acordou Misty, foi por um motivo muito mais sério.

MISTY: Fêh? O que acontece-eu? – perguntou bocejando.

FERNANDA: Misty, acorda, tem uma menina caída na areia!

Misty levantou-se imediatamente e vestiu um roupão que havia em sua mochila, ela correu até a praia onde havia uma garota com cabelos azulados deitada na areia.

A ruiva foi até ela e agachou-se para vê-la melhor, ela colocou a mão em seu coração, para ver se ainda batia, por sorte, sim.

MISTY: Está viva! – anunciou ao aglomerado de gente que estava ao redor da garota.

Ela apertou o peito dela, para que a água que estava em seu pulmão saísse, Misty não sabia fazer isso, mas já havia visto nos filmes, e era a única opção, pelo visto ela havia tomado bastante água e nenhum Pokémon tinha salvado ela, como Starmie fez com Misty.

A ruiva começou a preocupar-se, pois a menina não respondia, mas ninguém fez nada, afinal, ela era a única que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Mas depois de algum tempo, a garota começou a tossir, o que fez Misty suspirar aliviada, ela tossiu e acordou.

?: Onde eu estou? – perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça.

MISTY: Na ilha de... De... Como é o nome dessa ilha mesmo? – ela ainda estava há pouco tempo ali, e o nome da ilha era difícil, principalmente quando não se quer aprender.

JUDY: Gyarocol.

MISTY: Qual é o seu nome?

?: Dawn.

MISTY: Dawn, nome bonito. Como veio parar aqui?

DAWN: Eu estava em um navio, acho que saiu ontem, e eu caí na água, mas como eu fui sozinha, acabei de sair em jornada, no caso não fiz nenhum amigo ainda, acho que apenas minha mãe percebeu que eu sumi, mas acho que ela nem vai saber, afinal nas jornadas a gente fica um tempão sem falar com os nossos familiares!

MISTY: Concordo, sou Misty Waterflower da cidade de Cerulean.

DAWN: Você não é aquela garota que se fantasia de sereia e faz apresentações aquáticas?

MISTY: Sou, ou melhor, era.

DAWN: UAU! Nossa você é muito sortuda! Queria ter irmãs como as suas, elas são lindas! – seus olhos brilhavam.

MISTY EU? Fala sério! Minhas irmãs me usam de escrava pra fazer aquelas peças ridículas e pra limpar todo o ginásio, além de fazer comida e tudo mais!

DAWN: Nossa, mas mesmo assim, suas peças são INCRÍVEIS!

JUDY: Você faz apresentações com pokemons aquáticos?

MISTY: Fazia.

FERNANDA: Por que não nos contou?

MISTY: Porque eu NUNCA gostei de fazer aquelas apresentações!

DAWN: Mas na TV você parece bem feliz!

MISTY: Sou uma boa atriz e eu adoro estar junto dos pokemons, mas minhas irmãs quase não me deixam batalhar!

DAWN: Li numa revista que você treina escondido!

MISTY: E treino mesmo, mas antes de vir parar aqui eu ia recomeçar a minha jornada com uns velhos amigos meus, vem, vou mostrar-lhe onde você pode ficar, venham também! – disse para Judy e Fêh.

JUDY: Nunca nos contou essas coisas!

MISTY: Nunca gostei dessas coisas.

FERNANDA: Nem posso acreditar que você apareceu na TV! Que incrível!

MISTY: Não é tão bom assim.

FERNANDA: Por quê?

MISTY: Todo mundo pensa que eu sou uma riquinha metida a patricinha que faz o que quer e se acha por ser a quarta irmã sensacional.

DAWN: Mas é o que parece, sem ofensas, mas você só tem o melhor!

MISTY: Acontece que não é bem assim, meus amigos sabem, de patricinha eu não tenho nada! Rica, eu nem passo perto disso! Minhas irmãs me fazem de escrava, mas elas gostam de mim, isso eu sei. Mas elas sempre disseram que existem apenas três irmãs sensacionais, elas dizem que eu sou a reserva. Faço apresentações quando o publico se cansa de apenas as três e querem inovar.

DAWN: Nossa!

MISTY: Mas ainda assim gosto de lá, afinal meus pokemons me ajudam a cuidar do ginásio e depois que eles me ajudam a limpar, nós treinamos! Até que é divertido, mas prefiro as jornadas!

JUDY: Dawn quer que a gente arrume uma casinha pra você, ou faz isso por conta própria?

DAWN: Eu não vou ficar, tenho que ir com o meu Piplup para minha jornada, eu quero ser uma grande top-coordenadora!

JUDY: Não tem saída, a Misty tava assim, igual a você até uns dias atrás, mas você ainda tem esperanças de sair daqui Misty?

MISTY: Na verdade, eu sei que estão atrás de mim! Isso eu tenho certeza, então é só esperar, mas nem sei se eles vão me achar!

DAWN: Como você sabe?

Misty lembrou-se de seu sonho, não contaria isso a ninguém, apenas para seu amado Togepi.

MISTY: Eu simplesmente conheço os meus amigos!

DAWN: O Ash e o Brock?

MISTY: Você os conhece? – perguntou levando todos para a sua cabana.

DAWN: Não, mas em suas entrevistas você sempre fala deles!

MISTY: Tem que parar de ver tanta entrevista minha! E das minhas irmãs também!

JUDY: Tenho que ler uma de suas entrevistas Misty!

DAWN: Tenho uma aqui! – ela entregou uma revista para Judy e Fêh logo juntou-se a irmã para ler também.

JONY: Quem é ela?

MISTY: Dawn este é o Jony.

FERNANDA: Esquecemos de nos apresentar!

JUDY: Sou Judy e essa é a pirralinha da minha irmã, Fernanda, mas pode chamá-la de Fêh.

Fernanda a olhou carrancuda.

JONY: O que é isso na sua mão Judy?

MISTY: Uma revista. – ironizou.

JONY: Ta, mas pra que serve? – perguntou mexendo em seu cabelo loiro.

FERNANDA: Pra ler!

JONY: EU SEI! Mas o que vocês querem ler nessa revista? – perguntou bem calmo.

DAWN: Uma entrevista da Misty!

JONY: A Misty já deu uma entrevista?

DAWN: Ela deu 17!

MISTY: 15 contra a minha vontade! – murmurou.

JONY: Demais! Lê em voz alta aí Judy!

_Continua..._


	8. Um jeito de voltar

Cap. 8 - Um jeito de voltar!

Misty Waterflower, a sereia de Cerulean City. Ela vive com suas três irmãs, Lily, Dayse e Violet Waterflower. As irmãs sensacionais! Misty Waterflower saiu quando tinha dez anos de casa e prometeu voltar apenas quando fosse uma grande treinadora de pokemons aquáticos.

Ela acabou voltando um ano depois, acompanhada pelo treinador Pokémon Ash Ketchum e pelo criador de pokemons Brock Slate.

Depois de lutar com o amigo, ela volta a viajar com ele, e apenas retorna para casa com 13 anos.

Assim que retorna, ela ganha o papel de sereia em Cerulean City. Suas irmãs, já donas do ginásio, caridosamente deixam que a irmã entre em seu grupo, formando as quatro irmãs sensacionais.

Misty destaca-se por sua graça e beleza e principalmente pelo sincronismo que tem com seus pokemons.

"Somos amigos, eles me ajudam nas apresentações e eu os ajudo em tudo o que precisarem" declara ela.

Por incrível que pareça, essa linda jovem de 16 anos não tem namorado. Isso, claro porque ela quer. Há muitos garotos interessados nela, mas parece que a misteriosa sereia Misty Waterflower não entrega seu coração para qualquer humano.

"Apenas um garoto que eu conheci conseguiu o meu coração. Mesmo que ele não saiba" confessa Misty para nós. Pelo visto os garotos devem desistir de tentar conquistar o coração dessa linda jovem, pois ele já tem dono!

Misty e as irmãs nunca se deram muito bem, muitas brigas, pois as irmãs sempre a consideraram um patinho feio. E pelo visto Misty transformou-se em um lindo cisne.

"Sempre achei que eu fosse bonita, mas as minha irmãs nunca admitiram que existe outra pessoa tão bonita que nem elas, muito menos a irmã caçula" declara Misty.

No momento Misty quer voltar a viajar com seus melhores amigos Ash Ketchum e Brock Slate. Uma amizade realmente muito duradoura.

"Confio muito nos meus amigos, e os dois já fazem parte de meu coração. Pretendo voltar a ser uma treinadora e viajar novamente com meus amigos queridos" declara Misty, sonhadora com o futuro próximo.

Judy terminou de ler a entrevista que Misty deu para a revista "jovens treinadores" e os olhos dela e de Fernanda estavam brilhando. Jony estava um pouco triste, afinal ele havia ficado assim quando ouviu a parte onde Misty diz: "Apenas um garoto que eu conheci conseguiu o meu coração. Mesmo que ele não saiba". Não era novidade pra ninguém que ele gostava de Misty e com certeza esse garoto não era ele.

Misty estava completamente envergonhada, fazia apenas uns poucos meses que dera essa entrevista e quando a deu, nem imaginava que iria acabar assim.

Dawn estava muito feliz, ela já sabia a entrevista de cor, a tinha lido no mínimo umas dez vezes.

JUDY: Que incrível! Você é tão legal Misty! Seu amor impossível, por causa do ginásio; as entrevistas; e os seus pokemons então! O seu Vaporeon é demais! E você disse que o Togepi batalhava contra um Pikachu, e vencia! E o seu Gyarados então! Tão forte! Seria capaz de vencer o maior Pokémon do mundo! A maior coisa do mundo!

MISTY: JUDY VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO! – grita com uma cara de extrema felicidade em seu rosto pálido e angelical.

JUDY: Sou? – pergunta espantada.

FÊH: Ela é? – pergunta incrédula.

JONY: Desde quando? Por quê?

MISTY: Acabei de descobrir um jeito de sair daqui!

DAWN: Como?!

MISTY: Simples, é só eu ir no Gyarados! Claro, você vem comigo né Dawn!

FÊH: Tão simples, sempre esteve tão obvio, e isso nunca passou pela nossa cabeça – disse concordando com a amiga.

DAWN: Sabia que você era um gênio Misty!

MISTY: Ok, agora nós temos que arrumar nossas coisas, partiremos amanhã, o que acham?

Jony, Judy e Fêh abaixaram o olhar, estavam felizes por Misty, mas ao mesmo tempo tristes, pois haviam perdido mais uma amiga.

MISTY: O Gyarados vai decorar o caminho, eu vou voltar, e aproveito e trago o Ash e o Brock junto! Vamos nos divertir muito! – disse tentando animar os novos amigos.

JUDY: É. Você pode ter razão, mas vamos sentir tanto a sua falta!

MISTY: Também vou morrer de saudades de vocês! Mas a vida continua, e eu juro que volto.

JONY: Mas o seu lugar é aqui! Com a gente! – disse irritado.

MISTY: Não é. O meu lugar é em Cerulean, Kanto, Johto, Sinno, onde quer que for, mas junto dos meus amigos, e das minhas irmãs. Do resto dos meus pokemons!

JONY: Mas NÓS somos os seus amigos! Nós te aceitamos de braços abertos! A gente te acolheu e aceitou quebrar algumas de nossas regras para que você se sentisse em casa! – ele havia deixado de lado o seu jeito calmo e brincalhão, agora estava brabo e nervoso – Nós realmente nos importamos com você! Nós não te deixamos como eles fizeram! Seus amigos não deviam ter chegado? Se eles realmente gostam de você, deveriam ter aparecido para te buscar!

JUDY: Para Jony! Estamos todos tristes com a partida da Misty, mas você está sendo infantil! Como pode dizer essas coisas?

MISTY: Vocês mesmo já disseram, é quase impossível achar essa ilha! Eles apenas não vieram porque não a encontraram, mas eu sei que estão procurando. Tenho certeza – Misty pensou no sonho que teve, pensou no que Ash disse. Ele a amava, do mesmo jeito que ela o amava. Ele nunca desistiria de procurá-la não é? Não é?

Uma duvida brotou na cabeça de Misty, e se ele tivesse mentido? E se tivesse sido apenas um sonho?

MISTY: Vamos amanhã e absolutamente NADA do que vocês fizerem vai mudar a minha opinião.

JUDY: A gente sabe – ela sorriu – vamos sentir muito a sua falta, mas você tem a sua vida e nós a nossa! Vivemos em mundos diferentes.

FÊH: Vamos morrer de saudades e contaremos os dias até que você volte, mas estaremos sempre no seu coração, e você no nosso.

MISTY: Exatamente! Ajudam-nos com as malas?

JUDY/FÊH: Claro!

Jony foi embora emburrado, para algum canto da ilha, enquanto Misty, Dawn, Judy e Fêh organizavam as coisas para a viagem do dia seguinte, mas a duvida continuava na cabeça de Misty… e se Ash não a amasse? E se tudo realmente não passou de um sonho bobo? E se realmente, ela não fizesse falta para eles? Não, Ash tinha prometido para ela, antes deles caírem, que sempre estariam juntos, e que ele nunca a abandonaria.

MISTY: Vocês acham que o Jony ficou muito brabo comigo por eu ir embora?

JUDY: É que ele gosta muito de você e não quer que vocês se separem!

"Gosta até demais" – pensou Judy, com um triste sorriso interno, ela sabia que o amigo não tinha chances com Misty, o coração dela pertencia a outro garoto, e o nome dele é Ash Ketchum.

Todas foram dormir. Dawn dormiu na barraca de Misty e elas não conversaram muito à noite, estavam todos cansados depois de um dia tão longo, mas as duvidas não saiam da cabeça de Misty…

No dia seguinte, Misty não conseguiu ir embora, ela tinha muitas duvidas, e não sairia da ilha sem que elas fossem esclarecidas.

MISTY: Antes de ir, eu posso ligar pro Gary?

JUDY: Por quê? – perguntou com um pouco de ciúmes.

MISTY: Quero saber como estão as coisas lá – Togepi olhou para ela intrigado, a ruiva havia contado a ele o sonho que teve com Ash e sabia como estavam as coisas, o que mais poderia querer? Misty não havia encontrado Ash em seus sonhos na noite anterior, estava tão cansada, que, se ele tivesse aparecido em seu sonho, apenas a veria dormir.

JUDY: Claro – disse aliviada.

Havia passado-se mais um dia. As duas semanas que Ash tinha para achar Misty estavam no fim, mesmo que ele tenha dito que era para procurarem nas ilhas, ele não havia achado a sua ruiva. Misty estava desaparecida.

Ele tinha a esperança de encontrá-la em seus sonhos novamente, mas quando chegou na campina, apenas viu Misty deitada embaixo da grande árvore dormindo. Como um anjo. Deveria estar tão cansada que dormia até em seus próprios sonhos.

_Ela estava com um lindo vestido azul marinho, seu cabelo solto estava sobre seus ombros, tampando seus olhos e seu delicado rosto angelical. Ele aproximou-se com um sorriso e abraçou-a, mas ela não acordou. Ficou a noite inteira assim, apenas abraçado a mulher que tanto amava._

No dia em que acordou eles buscaram até o crepúsculo, mas nada acharam. Isso apenas serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado. Misty havia dito que não podia batalhar onde estava, e enérgica como era, ele não duvidava que a sua ruiva houvesse quebrado mil e uma regras apenas nessa uma semana e um pouquinho.

Seu coração estava melhor, mas ainda sentia saudade de sentir o seu corpo contra o dela, mas pessoalmente, não num sonho...

_Continua..._


	9. Uma mentira de Gary

Cap. 9 - Uma mentira de Gary

GARY: Oi amor – diz atendendo o telefone.

MISTY: Gary, não é a Judy, quem ta falando aqui é a Misty – diz com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

GARY: O quê? – sua voz não passa de um sussurro.

MISTY: Sou eu, por que o espanto? – ela pergunta.

GARY: Espera um pouco.

Gary havia ido no dia anterior ajudar nas buscas de Misty. Ele conhecia a ruiva, não tão bem, mas sabia que ela era famosa e também que era apaixonada por Ash. Gary odiava Ash. Sempre o odiou. E não agora, só porque resolvera virar pesquisador Pokémon que o seu ódio pelo garoto havia diminuído.

Estava triste pelo sumiço da ruiva, mas Ash estava muito mais triste, e isso, mesmo sendo cruel, deixava-o feliz. Feliz não, mas satisfeito. Ash sempre foi um garoto com muita sorte. Quando ele pensa que a sorte dele acabou, acaba descobrindo que continua lá, mas agora ele tem a chance de acabar com a sorte de Ash, e mostrar que independentemente da carreira que escolher, é muito melhor que Ash.

Ele se afasta dos outros, indo para o seu quarto. Não contaria a Ash que sabia onde Misty estava; com certeza ela ficaria melhor longe dele. Quando chega ao seu quarto, uma ideia atinge sua mente.

GARY: Desculpe Misty, é que onde eu estava não conseguia ouvir você direito, tinha muito barulho. – o que é mentira, pois aquilo estava num silêncio que se uma mosca começasse a voar, todos iriam ouvi-la.

MISTY: Então Gary, o que está acontecendo por ai? – pergunta receosa.

Ela estava com seus amigos ao seu redor. Na ilha, é difícil ficar muito tempo sozinha, ainda mais quando se é nova.

GARY: As coisas estão maravilhosamente bem – diz com uma falsa alegria na voz, que não é percebido pela ruiva.

MISTY: Bem? – pergunta, magoada.

GARY: Ah sim! O Ash até está dando uma festa. Você sabe, ele não gosta muito de férias e está muito feliz por poder cancelar as férias e voltar a batalhar.

MISTY: Feliz? – sua voz treme e ela quer chorar.

GARY: Ai Misty, desculpe. Você gosta dele né? Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Sinto muito.

MISTY: Não, tudo bem.

GARY: Lamento dizer, mas acho melhor avisar você. Ash parece estar… contente com o seu sumiço. Essa festa, e ele está ainda mais alegre do que de costume… e eu ouvi ele dizendo ao Pikachu ontem que… esquece, não é importante.

MISTY: Fala Gary, eu quero saber.

GARY: Bem, ele disse que achava bom você não estar mais aqui… assim não iria mais precisar aguentar alguém ficar cobrando uma bicicleta idiota e nem ter uma garota explosiva dando tapas e brigando com ele o tempo todo – ele murmura. Finge estar decepcionado e lamentando, mas na verdade, é tudo a mais pura mentira. Ele está surpreso por Misty acreditar, sempre pensou que a amizade dela e de Ash fosse mais forte que tudo nesse mundo.

A voz de Misty some, assim como a sua vontade de ir embora. O que ela quer no momento é se atirar no seu colchão e chorar, até suas lágrimas secarem, o que pode demorar um pouco, pois ela não é uma menina de chorar muito.

MISTY: E o que o Pikachu respondeu? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro baixo e lacrimoso.

Gary sentiu a dor da ruiva pelo telefone, mas ao menos ela estaria mais feliz naquela ilha do que aqui. Ele achava que Misty era uma garota calma que precisava de paz de espírito e que Ash não a deixava em paz. Não entendia o porquê de ela estar tão triste.

GARY: O Pikachu ama você claro – ele lembra-se de ver o Pikachu chorando por tudo quanto é canto, nem ao menos deixando alguém, senão May, Ash e Brock, tocar nele. Não querendo ser examinado, e ainda por cima, a fome diminuiu, assim como a de Ash. Nunca viu um pokemon tão triste. Ele não poderia colocar Misty contra Pikachu, pois os Pokémons raramente mentem, apenas por influencia dos donos, e ele sabe que Misty conhece o Pikachu muito melhor do que ele. – e discordou de Ash. Mas ele nem se abalou, apenas disse que cada um tem a sua opinião.

MISTY: V-verdade? – ela não consegue evitar um soluço, mas logo recompõe a sua voz. – E como está Brock?

GARY: Muito triste, ele gosta de você, mas já está recomposto, acho que ele meio que se acostumou com essas coisas, afinal, sua mãe também já morreu. – mas Misty sabe, melhor que ninguém, que nunca é possível se acostumar a viver sem as pessoas que ama. Ela teria que aprender a viver sem Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May e sem suas irmãs.

MISTY: E como está a May?

GARY: Muito triste, mas vocês se conhecem há muito pouco tempo, se fossem mais amigas, com certeza doeria mais.

MISTY: Como estão as minhas irmãs? – ela estava muito ansiosa pela resposta. Mesmo que briguem muito, ainda são irmãs, e ainda se amam.

Gary resolveu que não iria mentir. Pelo menos, não quando se tratasse das irmãs dela. Afinal, não era tão mau assim.

GARY: Estão mal. Misty, elas sentem demais a sua falta. Vocês sempre brigaram, não pensei que ficariam tão tristes. Pensei que iriam ficar tristes, mas nem tanto, afinal vocês praticamente se odeiam!

O que era bem verdade, ele estava curioso demais. Como pessoas que se odeiam podem sentir tanta falta uma da outra? Ele com certeza não iria sentir falta de Ash.

MISTY: Nós não nos odiamos, pra falar a verdade, a gente se ama! Só que estamos sempre discordando. Senti muita falta delas na minha viajem com o Ash, mas eu sabia que elas estavam bem, e elas sabiam que eu também estava ótima!

GARY: Entendo. – mas na verdade, ele não entendia nada. Como pessoas que se amam, podem se odiar? Aquilo estava fazendo-o ficar com dor de cabeça. – Lamento muito Misty, tem gente que realmente adora você aqui, mas já o Ash…

MISTY: Tudo bem Gary, não precisa preocupar-se. Ficarei bem. Quer falar com a Judy?

GARY: Claro! Estou ansioso para vê-la novamente!

MISTY: Acho que não irei voltar – responde ela.

GARY: Que pena – ele finge decepção –, ao menos você estará melhor aí. Onde terá melhores amigos.

MISTY: Acho que sim.

Mas na verdade, ela sabia que não seria mais feliz ali. Nunca iria ser mais feliz ali. Nunca.

Ela entregou o celular a Judy e começou a caminhar, de volta a sua barraca. Ouvia ao fundo a voz animada de Judy, por falar novamente com o amado, e também que alguém a seguia.

DAWN: Misty, a gente tem que ir.

MISTY: Eu não vou mais.

DAWN: O QUÊ?!

FÊH: O que foi?

DAWN: A Misty não quer mais voltar!

Judy veio correndo e abraçou Misty, ela deixou-se ser abraçada, mas não correspondeu ao abraço da amiga.

JUDY: Gary contou-me tudo!

MISTY: Pelo visto eu vou ficar né? – ela tenta abrir um sorriso, mas nada sai, além de uma careta.

FÊH: Estaremos sempre com você!

Jony estava espiando tudo de trás de uma árvore. Estava muito magoado com Misty, por essa estar indo embora, mas também não poderia deixá-la ir sem se despedir. Ele corre até onde elas estão e vê que Misty está quase chorando.

JONY: Desculpe por ontem Mi. Vim me despedir de você. – Misty limpa seus olhos e decide confessar a Jony.

MISTY: Não vou embora Jony, a Dawn vai ir sozinha.

DAWN: Vem comigo Misty!

MISTY: Não Dawn. Lamento, mas não posso ir hoje, nem nunca.

DAWN: Devem estar sentindo tanto a sua falta!

Misty apenas abre um pequeno sorriso, não estão sentindo a sua falta, estão felizes por ela ir embora.

Jony não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Mas por que Misty havia desistido de ir embora?

JONY: Por que você quer ficar?

MISTY: Pois uma pessoa conseguiu me convencer. – ela abaixa o olhar. Mesmo que suas irmãs sentissem sua falta, ela não conseguiria voltar a viver na cidade, não conseguiria voltar a viver no mesmo mundo que Ash, pois na ilha, é como se vivessem em um mundo diferente.

Jony tinha certeza de que ela estava ficando aqui por causa dele. Tinha que ser! Quem mais iria convencê-la a ficar? Afinal, as meninas a estavam apoiando para que ela fosse embora mesmo.

_Continua…_


	10. O início da atuação

Cap. 10 - O inicio da atuação

Misty estava tão chateada que queria apenas ficar sozinha e relaxar, e ela sabia a melhor maneira de fazer isso…

MISTY: Gente, com licença ok? Eu preciso do Gyarados.

JONY: Mas você disse que iria ficar. – o desespero na voz dele foi percebido por Judy e Fêh, mas Misty nem notou.

MISTY: E eu vou, mas estou com dor de cabeça e preciso relaxar você não se importa de esperar uns 15 ou 20 minutinhos, certo Dawn?

DAWN: Claro que não Misty! – ela estava triste por Misty não viajar com ela, mas nem sempre as coisas são como a gente quer. Sorriu gentil.

Misty chamou Gyarados e subiu nele, então, cochichou em seu ouvido:

MISTY: Gyarados eu estou muito estressada, por que nós não brincamos como quando estávamos lá em casa? Aqui tem mais espaço – ela abre um sorriso para seu inseparável amigo e este concorda com a cabeça, animando-se ainda mais.

Gyarados vai mais para o fundo, deixando Jony desesperado com a possibilidade de Misty ir embora, mas então ele para e começa a mergulhar, fazendo Misty ir junto.

Os amigos da ruiva ficam apavorados, pois não a enxergam em lugar algum, então, do nada, Gyarados pula da água com Misty nas suas costas. Rindo, ele volta a mergulhar e pular para fora, fazendo a água bater e causando grandes ondas.

Misty começa a rir como uma criança quando a água bate em seu rosto e em seu corpo, e então ela sai, quando voltam para a superfície. Todos pensariam que ela era doida, como uma pessoa que tentasse domar um Tauros, a diferença é que se está na água e é um enorme e perigoso Gyarados que se encontra embaixo da mesma.

Seus amigos ficam apavorados, mas nenhum deles tem coragem de entrar na água e obrigar Gyarados a deixá-la em terra firme, então, alguns minutos depois, os dois voltam para terra firme rindo e divertindo-se como eles não faziam há muito tempo.

Ao ver a cara de apavorados de seus amigos, ela ficou surpresa, o que poderia ter acontecido?

MISTY: O que foi?

JUDY: Você podia ter morrido!

MISTY: Não, eu fazia isso sempre com o Ash.

Ao falar o nome de seu amado amigo, um buraco abriu em seu peito, tão forte e profundo que lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. A alegria de novamente brincar com Gyarados havia passado.

Ela piscou rapidamente, afastando as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair de seus olhos.

JUDY: Misty, Gyarados são criaturas perigosas e indomadas, não há como você saber quando eles irão lhe trair.

O Gyarados ficou irritado, ninguém nunca duvidara de sua lealdade, e essa não seria a primeira vez. Ele olhou feio para a garota, que recuou apavorada.

FÊH: V-viu? Ele vai comer a Judy! – ela estava ainda mais apavorada que a irmã.

MISTY: Gyarados, você está assustando-as – ela disse em voz cansada, parecendo muitos anos mais velha do que realmente era.

GYARADOS: Gya gyaaaa "essa é a intenção" – falou, ainda com raiva.

MISTY: Sim, eu sei. Mas já conversamos sobre isso, eles são meus amigos. Não quero que você os machuque.

GYARADOS: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "nãoooooooooooooooo"

MISTY: Gyarados, elas podem parecer duvidar da sua lealdade, mas eu conheço você e confio em você muito mais do que elas, meu lindo. Não se preocupe tudo vai acabar bem, certo? Apenas seja um bom garoto.

GYARADOS: Gya gyaaaradooos gyaaaaaa raaaaaaa! "Se elas me provocarem de novo, eu não me controlo!"

MISTY: Elas não o farão. – ela então, virou para seus amigos, Jony ainda estava tão perplexo que nem conseguia falar. – Ele falou que da próxima vez que alguma de vocês desconfiarem dele, ele não irá se segurar. O que significa que vocês JAMAIS devem desconfiar dele novamente, a menos que queiram um inimigo.

As duas assentiram ainda apavoradas.

Jony assentiu com a cabeça, como se acabasse de ter adivinhado algo, então abriu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

JONY: Misty, você não precisa fingir ser alguém que você não é. Seja apenas você mesma que nós iremos aceitar você. Sabemos que você é uma grande atriz, mas pode parar de interpretar, certo? Aceitaremos você do jeito que for não precisa fazer-se de valentona e nem de "garota corajosa" nós iremos aceitá-la, mesmo que você seja covarde e muito delicada certo? Somos seus amigos e jamais iremos lhe abandonar.

Misty não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, ela estar fingindo ser corajosa? Misty Waterflower COVARDE? Misty começou a sentir uma raiva enorme. Jony estava trocando as coisas. Ela jamais iria interpretar nada assim. Mudar a sua personalidade? FINGIR que era corajosa? Ela sentiu vontade de bater em Jony como batia em Ash, mas não o fez. Será que não seria mais simples esquecer suas irmãs, seus Pokémons, seus amigos e Ash se fingisse ser outra pessoa? Não seria mais simples aceitar? Para Misty, esta pareceu ser uma boa ideia.

MISTY: Tem razão Jony, eu devo parar de fingir, mas não sabia se vocês iriam me aceitar assim como sou. Fiquei com medo de você não me aceitar como uma menina delicada, meus amigos sempre me protegiam quando eu estava fora da ilha, mas agora eu não sei o que será de mim. Por isso uso Gyarados como guarda-costas, mas ele é confiável, não precisam se preocupar. Gyarados apenas me protege.

Jony sorriu vitorioso, e pela primeira vez viu uma Misty delicada na frente dele.

JONY: Não se preocupe, eu irei protegê-la a partir de agora. Mas quem mandou esse Pokémon proteger você? Seus pais?

A menção a seus pais a deixou fragilizada e ela não precisou fingir que estava fraca e desprotegida, mas teve que lutar para não esconder esses sentimentos. Não estava acostumada a deixar suas emoções a solta. Seus pais… não queria lembrar-se deles, lágrimas invadiram seus olhos, mas ela não permitiu que elas caíssem. Ela não era mais Misty Waterflower. Não era mais a Myst. Agora ela era Mi Waterflower. Simplesmente a Mi.

Como sentia saudades, como queria que eles estivessem com ela, sempre quis! Mas agora ela não tinha mais os mesmos pais. Mi Waterflower era diferente de Myst Waterflower. Ela simplesmente tinha pais maravilhosos que sempre estiveram por perto, isso.

MISTY: Sim, foram eles. Se me dão licença, preciso ficar a sós com Gyarados. Tenho que acabar com uns assuntos pendentes que ficaram quando eu ainda não estava aqui.

Delicadamente Misty retirou seus cabelos ruivos de seu rosto e virou para seu amado amigo.

GYARADOS: Gya, gyaaaaa, gyarados gya. "Preferia quando você não fingia ser outra pessoa."

MISTY: Eu também meu amigo, eu também.

Ninguém entendeu o que Gyarados disse, não faziam ideia de como Mi entendia e nem do que ele falara, mas não estavam ligando. Misty finalmente havia se aberto com eles e agora ela confiava plenamente neles, pelo menos era o que os moradores daquela ilha pensavam… que Misty era uma linda médica delicada e gentil.

A ruiva retirou-se com seu amado amigo e eles foram para a praia, Dawn devia estar louca para voltar pra casa, mas Misty precisava muito falar com Gyarados antes que ele partisse.

GYARADOS: GYAA? "Que foi?"

MISTY: Gyarados, você pode fazer um enorme favor para mim? Quero acabar com essa farsa logo.

O Pokémon animou-se, não estava nenhum pouco feliz com a atuação da amiga. Queria ter a sua dona de volta. Será que isso seria possível?

_Continua…_


	11. O fim de Misty Waterflower

Cap. 11 - O fim de Misty Waterflower

Misty abaixou a cabeça e retirou o colar em forma de concha que estava usando. Ela nunca havia o tirado do pescoço, mas para tudo tem a sua primeira vez. Misty sentiu-se mal sem aquele colar. Era como se uma parte de seu corpo estivesse na sua mão.

A ruiva olhou para o colar e lembrou-se de quando o ganhou…

_Flashback_

_Misty, Ash e Brock estavam em um rio. Ash estava treinando com Misty. A ruiva lutava com seu amado Starmie e Ash batalhava com Pikachu. _

_Misty acabou perdendo depois de três minutos._

_MISTY: Você está batalhando cada vez melhor, Ash. _

_ASH: Obrigado Myst, você também._

_Um sorriu para o outro e depois foram em direção ao lago. Ambos começaram a jogar água um no outro, até que Ash achou uma concha azul e laranja. Era estranha. Muito diferente. Ele gostou._

_MISTY: O que você achou Ash?_

_Ela correu até ele e viu a concha. Achou maravilhosa._

_MISTY: É linda._

_Vendo os olhos de Misty brilharem, Ash retirou um cordão de prata que tinha no bolso e pediu para Pikachu fazer um pequeno buraco na concha com um raio. Quando o buraco ficou pronto, Ash passou o cordão de prata por ele. E então, o colar mais lindo que Misty já havia visto em sua vida ficou pronto._

_ASH: Pra você._

_Ele entregou o colar para a ruiva, fazendo os olhos de Misty brilharem como nunca haviam brilhado antes._

_MISTY: É o presente mais lindo que alguém já me deu. Ash, obrigada._

_Ela abraçou-o e depois colocou o colar. Misty segurou a concha e fez uma promessa._

_MISTY: Eu prometo nunca tirá-lo. Assim eu nunca irei ficar longe de você._

_Ash sorriu e ambos voltaram a brincar e se divertir no lago._

Desde então, Misty nunca mais tirou aquele colar, até hoje.

MISTY: Parece que eu ficarei longe de você a partir de agora, Ash. – ela sussurrou para o vento.

Gyarados aproximou-se da dona. E ela colocou o colar em seus chifres amarelos.

MISTY: Leve esse colar com você Gyarados. Faça de tudo para que as equipes de busca o encontrem. Se Ash estiver lá, faça com que ele mesmo ache. Senão, faça com que um de meus amigos ache, certo? Esse colar é a ultima coisa viva de Misty Waterflower. Quero que Ash entenda que a Misty que ele conheceu não existe mais. Que a outra eu morreu a partir de hoje.

Gyarados deixou uma tímida lágrima escapar de seus olhos antes de abraçar a tão amada dona. Não queria que outra Misty tomasse o lugar desta Misty que o ensinara tantas coisas. Ele amava Misty mais que tudo no mundo. Ela era tudo para ele e Gyarados não queria perdê-la, mas tinha a impressão de que quando voltasse de viajem, sua dona não seria mais a mesma.

Misty abraçou seu amado companheiro e Togepi apareceu logo atrás deles. Misty abraçou seu pequeno e maravilhoso amigo, antes de se despedir de Gyarados.

MISTY: Faça uma ótima viajem, meu lindo. Estarei te esperando aqui.

A ruiva sentiu um aperto no coração. Todos os seus Pokémons, com exceção de Gyarados, Togepi, Starmie, Vaporeon, Psyduck e Stario, estavam no seu ginásio. Como estaria seu Horsea? E o seu Poliwhirl?

Eles sempre estiveram com ela e, por mais atrapalhados que eles fossem, ela os amava demais.

MISTY: E Gyarados!

O Pokémon olhou para ela, com a esperança da dona pedir o colar de volta, coisa que Misty estava louca para fazer.

MISTY: Dá uma olhada no Horsea e no Poliwhirl pra mim? Preciso saber se eles estão bem…

Gyarados viu a mágoa no olhar da dona. Ela queria ir com ele, mas também precisava ficar na ilha. Ele sorriu para ela e assentiu. Misty virou-se mais aliviada.

Gyarados ficou esperando que Misty virasse e pedisse para ele devolver o colar, ou dissesse que queria ir junto, mas ela não o fez. Suas esperanças morreram quando ele viu Dawn correndo em sua direção.

A morena subiu em Gyarados e acariciou-lhe a cabeça. Era a única na ilha, além de Misty, que não tinha medo dele.

DAWN: Ela logo muda de ideia. Você vai ver. Misty não gosta de se sentir presa.

O Pokémon sorriu para ela antes de entrar mar adentro. Misty assistia tudo detrás de uma enorme árvore, fora do campo de visão de seu amado Pokémon.

A vontade dela de voltar com Gyarados era enorme. Mas maior ainda era a vontade de voltar no tempo e pegar seu colar de volta. Agora ela não teria mais onde se apoiar quando sentisse saudade de Ash.

TOGEPI: Togeprrrii? *Misty?*

Talvez ela tivesse em quem se apoiar quando as coisas ficassem complicadas. A ruiva abraçou mais forte seu Pokémon e beijou-lhe a testa.

MISTY: Eu te amo Togepi.

TOGEPI: Toge priii *Eu também*

Ela caminhou até sua cabana e deitou-se novamente. Ainda era de manhã cedo, mas o sono misteriosamente voltara. Ela teria que começar a interpretar o papel mais complicado de sua vida. Teria que ser outra pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo ser ela mesma.

Misty suspirou e abraçou Togepi antes de cair no sono. Tudo isso estava ficando cansativo demais para ela.

Gyarados estava quase chegando à praia quando percebeu que Dawn o soltara um pouco. Sorriu. A morena finalmente havia dormido. Dawn ficou o caminho todo conversando com ele sobre seus planos, sua família, seus namorados, por mais que gostasse da morena, já estava ficando cansado de ouvir tanta coisa.

Ele percebeu que havia um barco andando para lá e para cá no meio do oceano. De pesca com certeza não era. Ele aproximou-se um pouco e viu uma cabeleira preta muito conhecida. Era o barco de busca que Misty falara. Ash estava ali dentro.

Gyarados começou a nadar mais rápido, fazendo Dawn acordar.

DAWN: O que houve, Gyarados? Tem uma tempestade se aproximando?

Dawn começou a olhar para o céu, em busca de nuvens ou coisa parecida, mas não encontrou. Como Dawn não entendia o que ele dizia, Gyarados nem se importou em responder. Dawn olhou para frente e percebeu que estavam cada vez mais perto da praia. Ela sorriu.

DAWN: Gyarados, nós estamos chegando!

Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar e Gyarados sorriu. A alegria e animação dela eram realmente contagiantes.

Assim que chegaram à praia, Gyarados abaixou-se, para Dawn poder descer. A morena sorriu e lhe agradeceu.

DAWN: Obrigada Gyarados, nunca irei me esquecer do que vocês fizeram por mim. Mande lembranças à Misty e aos outros.

Gyarados assentiu e Dawn saiu correndo.

DAWN: ADEUS!

Ela gritou, acenando enquanto se afastava. Gyarados nadou o mais rápido possível para o lugar onde antes havia visto Ash. Quando avistou o navio, ficou aliviado. Não havia perdido o garoto.

Ele nadou até lá e percebeu que Ash estava sozinho na proa. Agradeceu mentalmente por isso e foi nadando por baixo d'água. Rezou para que o moreno não o reconhecesse.

Gyarados começou a subir o mais velozmente possível, o colar que Misty havia lhe dado ele colocou no rabo. Ash estava distraído e só percebeu o enorme Pokémon quando este já estava na sua frente, berrando para assustá-lo.

GYARADOS: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

Ele achava que era isso que os humanos ouviam quando ele gritava. Ash não podia saber que ele era o Pokémon de Misty. Com a cauda, Gyarados lançou o colar pelo chão da proa do navio e sacudiu um pouco o barco, para dar uma razão de ele ter aparecido assim do nada.

O chão tremeu e Ash caiu no chão, ao lado de algo muito brilhante. Ele viu o Gyarados que o atacou indo embora o mais rápido possível na direção da cidade, antes de mergulhar e não voltar mais à superfície.

Poucos segundos depois Brock e os outros aparecem ali.

BROCK: O que aconteceu, Ash?

ASH: Eu não sei. Do nada um Gyarados me atacou e…

Sua voz sumiu ao identificar o que era a coisa brilhante ao seu lado.

ASH: Misty… – ele sussurrou, depois de apertar o colar em sua mão.

_Continua…_


	12. Uma nova companheirinha

Cap. 12 - Uma nova companheirinha

Ash segurou com força o colar que dera para Misty.

Seu coração estava despedaçado, havia apenas duas soluções possiveis para encontrar esse colar. Ou ela tinha morrido e seu colar ficara boiando por ai até que o Gyarados o achara… ou ela não queria mais o ver.

Internamente, ele tinha a impressão de que a segunda opção era a mais óbvia, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria que Misty esquecessê-se dele…

Ele segurou o colar com mais força. Brock, que estava ao seu lado, percebeu a dor que o amigo sentia. Sabia que o mesmo sofria demais, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que Misty estava sem seu colar, e isso significava que a mesma estava morta. Nunca imaginou ela sem esse colar, desde que a mesma o conseguiu.

Naquele momento, foi como se a vida de Ash tivesse acabado.

_**Uma semana depois…**_

As investigações para achar Misty Waterflower estavam encerradas nesse momento. Ash, Brock, Max, May, Drew, Lily, Violet, Dayse, Délia, Professor Carvalho e Tracey estavam em uma sala, junto dos principais comandantes da operação: Kátia, Douglas e Erick. Os mesmos estavam relatando a decisão final.

ASH: E então? Quando continuaremos a procurá-la?

ERICK: Ash, tente entender. Estamos procurando há mais de duas semanas.

DOUGLAS: As chances de nós a encontrarmos são mínimas, quase zero.

BROCK: Isso significa que agora está tudo acabado e que nós devemos simplesmente desistir de procurar a nossa melhor amiga?

KÁTIA: Infelizmente sim Brock, pois não conseguiremos mais encontrá-la viva agora.

Na verdade a mulher tinha mesmo medo de que eles a encontrassem, mas Ash e os outros ficassem ainda piores, pois se a encontrassem, provavelmente não gostariam do que iriam ver. _**"É melhor apenas imaginarem, do que verem a tragédia pessoalmente."**_ Ela pensou, ao ver o olhar magoado de todas as pessoas na sala. Já passara por isso diversas vezes.

ASH: Mas eu não vou desistir nunca! Ela é minha amiga, como esperam que eu a esqueça?! Acham que é assim facil esquecer uma pessoa que simplesmente foi especial em nossas vidas e que não conseguimos viver longe?! Querem que eu simplesmente esqueça a Misty?!

ERICK: Não foi isso que queriamos dizer Ash, apenas não adiantará nada ficar procurando algo que não acharemos.

MAY: Como podem ter certeza que nós não conseguiremos achá-la?

DOUGLAS: Pois se ela estivesse viva já teríamos achado-a.

MAX: M-mas nós n-nunca devemos desistir… aprendemos isso durante nossas batalhas, nada nunca está perdido – ele soluçou.

KÁTIA: Isso aqui infelizmente não é uma batalha Pokémon, meu querido. É a vida e não tem como pedirmos revanche.

Os três capitães saíram para conseguirem outra missão, deixando os amigos de Misty inconsolaveis.

Foi o pior dia da vida da maioria deles. Ash e as irmãs sensacionais eram as pessoas mais entristecidas. Todos saíram dali com cara de enterro, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

MAX: Q-quando faremos uma homenagem pra e-ela?

DÉLIA: Como um enterro?

Max assentiu com a cabeça.

DREW: Quem sabe daqui a uma semana? Para descançarmos de tudo isso?

Eles apenas assentiram, mas ninguém teve coragem de dizer nada. Todos foram para a casa das irmãs sensacionais. Assim que chegaram lá, cada um foi para o quarto que lhe era destinado. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, ficaram assim até o dia seguinte.

Todos acordaram com uma cara horrivel, foi como se ninguém houvesse dormido, nem mesmo Drew, que era o menos apegado com a ruiva.

Brock foi o primeiro a ir fazer a comida, os outros apenas se encaravam.

LILY: Acho melhor irmos ao CP hoje…

PIKACHU: Pikapika *Eu não saio hoje*

ASH: Fico com, você Pikachu – murmurou baixinho, mas como todos estavam por perto, entenderam.

DAYSE: Vou com Lily para o CP. Misty ficava muito tempo por lá.

ASH: Por quê?

VIOLET: É o que vamos descobrir. – todos falavam apenas aos sussurros, era como se ninguém tivesse coragem de falar alto.

MAY: Eu vou junto.

BROCK: Vamos todos – ele falou, olhando para Ash.

O mesmo revirou os olhos e assentiu, Pikachu deitou-se no colo do mestre e ficou com um olhar melancólico para o nada.

Brock entregou um prato com panquecas para cada um, mas Ash e Pikachu recusaram-se a comer, assim como as irmãs sensacionais. Depois de todos "comerem" eles foram para o CP, mesmo que Ash e Pikachu estivessem com os olhos inchados e com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

Assim que chegaram, Lily foi até a enfermeira Joy com uma cara pesarosa, os outros continuaram ali, apenas olhando para elas.

LILY: Enfermeira Joy. – seus olhos novamente lacrimejaram, mas ela lutou contra as lágrimas. – O que Misty fazia quando vinha aqui?

Dayse e Violet aproximaram-se também, seguidas mais de longe dos amigos de Misty. Ash estava começando a entrar em depressão.

JOY: Ah! Minha querida! Ela vinha aqui me ajudar no orfanato que eu estive organizando no CP. Tem que ver como as crianças gostam dela. Estou começando a ficar preocupada, Misty não aparece aqui já faz duas semanas, as crianças estão desesperando-se – respondeu gentilmente, um pouco preocupada.

DAYSE: A-aconteceu sim, e-enfermeira J-joy.

JOY: Mas o que foi? Já estou começando a preocupar-me, queridas.

BROCK: Infelizmente enfermeira Joy… Misty sofreu um acidente – uma tímida lágrima rolou pelo rosto do criador pokemon.

JOY: E como ela está? – perguntou, mesmo tendo uma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido.

DREW: Ela infelizmente…

ASH: Morreu – falou interrompendo Drew.

Todos ficaram perplexos pela coragem de Ash ter dito isso. O mesmo pareceu surpreso com o que havia acontecido e eles entenderam que Ash, na verdade, estava apenas aceitando o fato. Algumas lágrimas escorregaram pelo rosto do moreno, mas nem se preocupou com elas. Pikachu já chorava junto com o dono há muito tempo.

JOY: Oh meu Deus! – ela permitiu que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto alvo e ela acabou ficando vermelha rapidamente. Nesse momento, uma das crianças do orfanato apareceu na porta interna do CP.

CRIANÇA: O que aconteceu infemela Joy? – a garotinha parecia ter apenas uns cinco anos, no máximo seis. Seus cachinhos loiros caíam sobre seus ombros e seus olhos azuis eram brilhantes e astutos. – Po que você tá cholano? A Mity-chan já voto? Ela faz você para de chola rapidinho, do memo jeto que fex eu pala quano me machuquei.

Ela sorriu de forma doce para a enfermeira, fazendo com que mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

JOY: Milly. Precisamos conversar.

MILLY: O que hove infemela Joy?

JOY: A Misty… ela… ela não vai voltar.

MILLY: Vai xim! Ela me falou essis dias. Ela plometeu!

A pequena sorriu.

JOY: Milly… a Misty… ela foi pro céu… como seus pais.

Lágrimas formaram-se nos pequenos orbes azulados da pequena e ela começou a chorar.

MILLY: Não! A Mity-chan dissi que num ia me dexa como meus pais! Ela plometeu que ia fica comigu!

JOY: E ela ficaria querida…

A pequena começou a chorar e Ash se aproximou da mesma, com pena dela.

ASH: Tenho certeza de onde quer que Misty esteja… ela está olhando por você, te protegendo – ele já chorava há muito tempo.

MILLY: Ela dissi a mesma cosa dos meus papais – a pequena chorava desesperadamente.

ASH: Calma Milly. Tenho certeza que a Misty gostava muito de você, assim como também gostava muito de mim e dos seus amigos.

MILLY: Eu xei! Mas eu quelo ela tio. Ela é minha mana.

LILY/VIOLET/DAYSE: Como?

MILLY: A Mity-chan dissi que comu eu num tenhu mais pais, ela num podia ser minha mãe, po que ela é muto nova. Intão ela é minha mana maix velha. Ela dissi que me ia potege dos carinhas de ropa branca.

ASH: Que carinhas Milly?

MILLY: Equipi Rockiti.

ASH: Equipe Rocket?

MILLY: Isso! – ela chorou novamente. – Agola eu num vo te ninguém pa me potege.

ASH: Não se preocupa Milly. Eu te protejo. Não é que nem a Misty, mas vou fazer o meu melhor.

MILLY: Jula?

O mesmo confirmou com a cabeça e Pikachu saiu do ombro do dono, indo para a pequena que ainda estava chorando.

PIKACHU: Pika pikapika *Eu protejo você junto dele*

A pequena sorriu e um garotinho saiu da porta, perto dela.

GAROTO: Emillie, a Misty-chan já voltou? – ele aparentava ter uns oito anos. Era mais sério e tinha cabelos castanhos, junto de brilhantes olhos verdes.

MILLY: Num Kaio. A Mity-chan foi po céu – novamente a pequena começou a chorar.

KAIO: Ela também? – algumas lágrimas começaram a formar-se no rosto do pequeno e ele entrou correndo, gritando "A MISTY FOI PRO CÉU".

Segundos depois uma imensa choradeira instalou-se no pequeno Centro Pokémon. Milly voltou a chorar.

MILLY: Bem no dia do meu nive a Mity-chan vai imbola – ela chorava ainda mais.

ASH: É seu aniversario Milly?

A pequena assentiu.

ASH: Posso te dar um presente?

MILLY: Num posso aceta pesentis de istanhus. A Mity-chan dissi issu pa mim.

ASH: Sou Ash Ketchum da cidade de Pallet. Não sou mais um estranho e Misty me conhece… conhecia muito bem.

MILLY: Intaum eu aceto. O que você vai mi dá?

ASH: O que você quer?

MILLY: Saí daqui. Niguém gota de mim aqui. Só a Mity-chan gotava.

ASH: Enfermeira Joy… tem como eu adotar a Milly?

Todos ali ficaram espantados com a decisão repentina do moreno, mas Pikachu, pela primeira vez desde o sumiço de Misty, sorriu e começou a pular ao redor dela.

PIKACHU: PIKAAAAA *EBAAA*

JOY: Claro que você pode Ash… mas não acho uma…

ASH: Eu quero adotá-la enfermeira Joy.

MILLY: Dexa infemela Joy! Ninguém aqui gota de mim! Ele gota de mim e o Pikachu tamém!

Joy pareceu meio indecisa. Então um monte de cabeças com cabelos de todas as cores apareceu na porta, com os rostos vermelhos.

GAROTO: É vidadi qui a Mis-chan morru? – ele tinha uns três anos no máximo e nem sabia falar direito. Seus cabelos eram brancos e seus olhos de um preto profundo.

JOY: Infelizmente sim, Chris.

Houve uma choradeira por parte dos pequenos e Ash pegou Milly no colo para a mesma não cair após as crianças saírem correndo e gritando.

Nenhuma delas sequer olhou para a garotinha no colo de Ash e a mesma enterrou o rostinho no peito dele.

GAROTA: Milly sai do colo do moço. Ninguém vai te adotar aqui, pirralha! Agora que a Misty se foi, você não vai mais ser a protegida dela, vai ser só a mesma idiota feia que era antes! – ela tinha cabelos castanhos que iam até metade de suas costas, seus olhos pretos eram profundos e ela era uma menina linda, mas parecia muito desagradável. Aparentemente tinha uns nove anos.

MILLY: O mano Ash-kun vai mi adota Kalin. Eli dissi pa infemela Joy.

KARIN: Não vai não!

ASH: Vou sim. A Milly vai ir comigo pra uma jornada cheia de Pokémons interessantes e muitas aventuras.

KARIN: Que bom, assim ela deixa a gente em paz pelo menos! – ela saiu rindo e Milly voltou a chorar. Ash a abraçou e permitiu que a pequena usasse seu ombro para chorar.

JOY: Sabe Ash… acho que vai ser melhor se você adotar a Milly mesmo… você quer ir querida?

MILLY: Quelo sim infemela Joy! – ela abriu um sorriso pequeno, ainda com saudades de Misty.

BROCK: Então parece que temos mais uma tripulante no nosso navio de aventuras – falou sorrindo e pronunciando-se pela primeira vez até então.

A pequena sorriu e Ash assinou as papeladas que precisava. Pelo visto sua vida mudaria bastante daqui para frente.

Quando estavam saindo do CP, todos juntos, um Pokémon aproximou-se correndo deles, fazendo com que os amigos parassem.

Um Stario apareceu com uma pokebola e foi em direção a Ash e Milly, que estava de mãos dadas com o mesmo.

Stario parou ao ver o jovem treinador Pokémon e vacilou por um momento. Milly o reconheceu no mesmo instante e correu para abraçar o Pokémon que a pequena já considerava seu.

MILLY: STALIO!

Ao perceber que a pequena se aproximava, o Pokémon sorriu e lhe entregou a pokebola que estava em suas mãos. Ash e os outros vinham logo atrás da pequena.

ASH: S-stario? – sussurrou, reconhecendo o pokemon que já vira milhões de vezes.

LILY: Não…

VIOLET: É…

DAYSE: Possível…

As três irmãs sussurraram perplexas, como ele achou o caminho de casa?

MILLY: Cadê a Mity-chan Stalio?

O Pokémon abaixou a cabeça, como se fosse chorar e a pequena entendeu que o que lhe falaram era verdade.

MAY: M-mas como? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

STARIO: Staaaa sariooo staaaar staoooo riio staroooo "Misty nos libertou antes de morrer e nos mandou embora, falando que deveríamos seguir nossos caminhos".

Ele rescitou obedientemente o que Misty lhe mandara dizer quando estava na ilha com a mesma.

Mais lágrimas escaparam dos rostos de todos e Stario novamente empurrou a pokebola para a mão de Milly.

MILLY: Qué que eu do a pokibola po mano Ash-kun? – perguntou estendendo a pokebola para o mais velho.

SATRIO: Star… starioo ri *Não… é pra você*

A pequena começou a sorrir e todos pareceram surpresos.

MILLY: Pometo cuda muto bem de você, Stalio.

O Pokémon sorriu e Milly o colocou na pokebola.

MILLY: Meu pimelo pokimun.

Ash sorriu, assim como todos os outros, e eles voltaram para a casa das irmãs sensacionais. No meio do caminho, Milly dormiu no colo de Ash. Uma nova vida estava sendo formada para eles e aqueles que um dia haviam perdido a esperança estavam reconquistando-a.

Bem longe dali, Misty olhava para o lugar de onde Stario havia partido. O mesmo havia feito esse pedido por ser o aniversario de Milly-nee-chan e Misty não conseguiu impedi-lo. Nem ao menos tentou. Apenas falou o que ele deveria lhe dizer e lhe abraçou dizendo que sentiria sua falta e que ela sempre estaria ali se ele precisasse. Pouco tempo depois ele havia sumido.

JONY: Mi? Vamos, já está tarde. Você não pode ficar olhando o mar o dia inteiro. Vem que eu te acompanho até sua cabana.

Ela suspirou frustrada. Ser uma garota fragil era ainda mais dificil do que ela imaginara. Misty sabia que era a única maneira de esquecer-se de ash Ketchum.

Derrotada, ela saiu dali com Jony em seu encalço.

_Continua…_


	13. A garota que põe medo na tristeza

Cap. 13 – A garota que põe medo na tristeza

_**Uma semana depois…**_

Todos caminhavam lentamente em um cemitério. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos… suas próprias lembranças…

Cada um chorava silenciosamente, enquanto, mais à frente, Ash ia carregando uma flor, que representaria sua melhor amiga e a mulher que mais amou no mundo.

Milly chorava, assim como Ash, mas ela nem se preocupava e já tinha aberto o berreiro.

Chegaram até um local onde havia uma lápide de mármore branco. Na mesma, havia uma foto de uma linda adolescente. Ela sorria animada, com um Togepi e um Horsea em seus braços. Mais atrás, um Starmie, um Staryu e um Gyarados sorriam, mas faltavam muitos pokemons ainda para aparecer, pois a imagem era pequena.

Em cima da imagem, havia um único nome… _**Misty Waterflower**_…

Embaixo de sua foto e seu nome, encontrava-se uma frase… _amiga, irmã… nem chegou a ser mãe… mas trouxe tanta felicidade que poderia ser considerada uma. Ao seu lado a, tristeza simplesmente sumia, tinha medo dela, afinal, era a melhor amiga da felicidade._Ash chorava, ele lembrou que todos fizeram essa frase juntos. Foi tão doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo fez tão bem pra ele pensar nela livremente…

Lily aproximou-se da lápide e olhou a foto da irmã. Permitiu que as lágrimas banhassem seus olhos.

LILY: Maninha… você nos deixou também… pelo menos agora você está com a mamãe e com o papai. – ela sussurrou apenas para o vento e para sua irmã ouvirem. – Eu te amo tanto. Mesmo com você indo, ainda me deixou um presente… o Brock vai cuidar de mim maninha… você me deu ele mesmo sem saber. E agora eu nem posso retribuir esse favor. – mais lágrimas, ainda mais rapidamente, caíam de seus olhos. – Prometo que vou cuidar de tudo que você achava importante. Amo-te muito maninha… muito mesmo.

Ela beijou sua flor e a depositou em frente à lápide de sua irmã, enquanto saía ainda chorando para deixar os outros também se despedirem.

Dayse chegou, as lágrimas eram poucas, mas visíveis.

DAYSE: Ai mana! Você não pode me deixar… pena que já deixou. – ela sussurra tudo, assim como Lily fez anteriormente. – Agora que você foi… nem terei com quem brigar, em quem bater, nem ao mesmo poderei fingir que estou doente, pois sempre foi você quem cuidou de mim, e pedir pra Violet ou a Lily fazer comida é suicídio! – falou sorrindo sem humor. – Sinto saudades. Nunca pensei que você fosse fazer tanta falta… espero que esteja em um lugar melhor e que estejas feliz… te amo muito.

Ela, assim como Lily, deixou a flor em frente à lápide, logo depois de beijá-la. Agora o choro saía livremente, banhando o caminho até os outros. Assim que ela saiu, veio Violet.

VIOLET: A Misty… por que você teve que ir? Agora fiquei sem a minha escravinha. – ela riu sem humor algum. – Fiquei sem a minha maninha medrosa que sempre cuidava do ginásio. – ela chorava desesperadamente. – Fiquei sem uma das minhas melhores amigas. Fiquei sem você… desculpe por quase não falar isso, certamente agora é tarde, mas nunca me sentirei bem se não falar… te amo, mana.

Ela beijou sua flor e a deixou ali no chão. Saiu chorando e abraçou suas irmãs quando chegou perto delas.

Os familiares foram indo e chegou a vez dos amigos. A primeira foi May.

MAY: Ai amiga! E agora quem vai me ajudar com o Drew? Quem vai me fazer rir nos momentos mais impossíveis e quem vai me consolar depois de levar um fora? Pena que você teve que ir. Se em tão pouco tempo virou minha melhor amiga, imagina o que dois anos ou mais fariam com nossa amizade? – ela chorou. – Prometo que virei lhe visitar amiga… te amo.

Assim como os outros, ela beijou a flor e a deixou ali, saindo para chorar nos braços de Drew. Max se aproximou.

MAX: Ai garota, pena que foi tão rápido quanto chegou. Você me parecia ser tão forte. Fiquei com medo agora, porque se você foi, imagina o que pode acontecer com nós? Eu estou com medo, pois você parecia invencível e não parecia que poderia morrer. Sabe aquelas pessoas que quando você coloca os olhos pensa assim: "Uou, ela é imortal", pois é, foi o que eu pensei quando te vi… pena que errei. Protege a gente aí do céu sim? Já te adoro.

Max saiu também chorando e abraçou May. Drew se aproximou.

DREW: É menina. Pena que você foi. Queria ter te conhecido melhor seria, uma ótima rival. – ele sorriu de canto. – Obrigado por tudo que fez pela May. Eu cuido dela a partir de agora, apesar de que uma ajudinha divina pode ser muito útil. Espero te rever algum dia.

Ele limpou uma lágrima que cismava em cair de seu rosto e foi de volta ao lugar onde seus amigos aguardavam. Brock aproximou-se, completamente destruído.

Ele ajoelhou-se e olhou para a foto.

BROCK: Ai minha ruivinha. Como eu sinto a sua falta… você não devia ter ido, Myst. Minha amiga especial, minha irmãzinha mais nova… eu te amo muito Myst, você sabe disso. Quem vai puxar a minha orelha agora? Quem vai bater no Ash? Com quem eu vou ficar irritando o Ash agora? Sabe, a minha intuição estava certa… ele realmente é apaixonado por você. Justo agora que ele ia se declarar, você teve que ir… sempre falam que quando uma pessoa boa morre, chove. Mas hoje não está chovendo, então é mentira, pois você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci… vai fazer tanta falta, minha ruivinha. Minha confidente. Eu acho que estou apaixonado pela sua irmã, Lily. Por ela e não pela beleza dela… por isso também – riu sem humor –, mas você não está aqui para me ameaçar. Para garantir que eu a farei feliz. Te amo, minha ruivinha… maninha. Pena que você teve que ir tão cedo… – as lágrimas caíam e ele chorava compulsivamente, e ele saiu dali soluçando alto, logo após beijar a flor que levara para ela.

Ele saiu e abraçou Lily que já se encontrava em seus braços, chorando junto a ele. Milly puxou Ash e ambos foram juntos ao túmulo com a foto da ruiva. Ambos choravam e soluçavam, mal conseguiam falar.

MILLY: Mity… vota pa mim! Voxê pometeu vota pa mim! Voxê dissi qui nuca ia mi abadona! Vota! – ela chorava, enquanto se atirava e abraçava a lápide com a foto da menina. Ash e puxou para junto de si. – Voxê pometeu… pometeu naum mi dexa qui nem meux paix… Vota, mana!

Ash a abraçou forte. E ajoelhou-se ao lado da lápide da ruiva.

ASH: Viu que ironia Myst? – ele tentou sorrir, mas o mesmo não conseguiu. – Eu tive tantos anos pra perceber que te amava e pra me declarar… tantos anos desperdiçados… não, desperdiçados não. Você foi e sempre será a melhor amiga que eu posso ter na minha vida. A melhor Misty. Sempre foi. Sempre vai ser. Mas eu queria ter percebido que esse amor que eu sempre senti por você não era só amor de amigo. Era outro tipo de amor. O mais lindo. O meu por você. Eu devia ter ido, não você. Nunca vou me perdoar. Nunca… meu amor. Minha amiga. Minha vida. Eu iria até o inferno, se eu soubesse que você voltaria, eu iria ao fim do mundo. Eu falaria com o Rudy, Gary, quem mais você quisesse, se isso lhe trouxesse de volta. Espero que um dia nós possamos nos rever.

Ele saiu dali com Milly, ainda chorando muito. Depois de todos terem se despedido, o cemitério aos poucos foi esvaziando. Milly, Ash, Brock, Lily, Dayse, Violet, May, Max, Drew e Gary estavam no ginásio das irmãs sensacionais. Todos ainda estavam com os olhos inchados. Todos ainda estavam mal. Todos ainda estavam sofrendo e muitos duvidavam que um dia essa dor fosse sumir.

_**3 anos depois**_

Ash estava novamente em jornada. Dawn, Milly e Brock o acompanhavam. Ele conhecera a morena há pouco mais de um mês.

BROCK: Ótimo, faltam apenas algumas horas e logo chegaremos à Cerulean City.

MILLY: Eu já estava com saudades de lá. Como será que estão todos?

DAWN: Você já foi para Cerulean Milly-chan? Nunca me contou isso – a morena falou, animada.

MILLY: Eu nasci lá – falou simplesmente.

DAWN: Que legal, eu tenho uma amiga que nasceu lá também! – falou animada.

Brock, Dawn e Milly conversavam animadamente. Ash apenas ouvia, mas todos estavam acostumados com o silêncio do moreno. Ele não era mais o mesmo. Sentia-se culpado por perder a única pessoa que ele amou de um jeito diferente.

Brock ainda estranhava o silêncio do moreno. Ele o detestava. Queria o velho Ash de volta, mas até mesmo Pikachu estava mais frio que antes.

?: Preparem-se para a encrenca.

DAWN: Equipe Rocket!

MILLY: Vocês nunca desistem?

JESSIE: Só quando nós capturarmos o Pikachu!

ASH: Pikachu acaba logo com eles que eu estou sem paciência. Choque do Trovão.

O Pokémon amarelo acabou com eles em um ataque e voltou para o ombro do dono. Eles eram ainda mais unidos que nunca.

JAMES: Eu preferia quando ele ainda tinha paciência!

MEOWTH: A ruiva ainda deve fazer falta!

JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH: Equipe Rocket decolando de novo!

BROCK: Antigamente era mais divertido acabar com eles…

ASH: Antigamente muita coisa era mais divertida – murmurou.

O caminho até Cerulean foi feito sem mais interrupções.

_Continua…_


	14. Uma chance em um milhão

Cap. 14 – Uma chance em um milhão

No meio do Oceano, em uma ilha, Misty observa o mar. As ondas quebrando, o cheiro de maresia embriagando os sentidos da ruiva, o barulho de passos na areia… barulho de passos na areia?

Ao perceber os passos, Mi para de contemplar a beleza do mar e olha para trás, vendo um lindo garoto loiro aproximando-se.

MI: Oi Jony – ela fala meiga ao garoto.

JONY: Oi amor. – ele senta-se ao lado dela. – Por que ainda está aqui? Já é praticamente noite, linda.

Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e Mi sorri. Ele a puxa para seu colo e ela fica corada, mas não reclama. Ele a enlaça pela cintura e a faz ficar apoiada no peito dele.

MI: Jony… por favor, me deixe levantar – ela pede suspirando.

Jony sabe que ela não gosta muito de ficar no colo de nenhum homem e nem de ficar apoiada no peito do mesmo. Mas ainda assim ele se acha no direito de ficar assim com ela, afinal, estão namorando há quase dois anos!

JONY: Ah Mi! Fica assim vai. É tão bom ficar assim com você – ele murmura beijando o pescoço dela.

Esse é o principal motivo de Mi não gostar de ficar no colo de algum homem… eles sempre tentam algo.

MI: Jony… por favor – ela pediu com a face vermelha.

Mas ela não está vermelha de vergonha, como Jony pensa. Misty está vermelha de raiva. Odeia homem abusado e Jony literalmente é abusado. A ruiva aperta os punhos e usa todo o autocontrole que adquiriu com anos de experiência convivendo com suas irmãs e Ash para não bater no namorado até ele ficar inconsciente.

JONY: Mas Mi! Eu sei que você é envergonhada e tal, mas são só uns beijinhos vai! Até parece que isso tira pedaço – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, o mordiscando.

MI: Jony. Eu já pedi pra você parar! – ela fala com os olhos lacrimejando, as lágrimas de crocodilo finalmente deram o ar da graça. – Por que você continua? Por que não respeita os meus pedidos? – Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos e sente os mesmo ficarem molhados rapidamente. Como odeia chorar.

Jony suspira e a solta, vendo a mesma sair de seu colo e sentar na areia, ao seu lado, ainda chorando bastante.

JONY: Desculpa amor. Eu sei que você fica envergonhada… mas Mi! Você já é quase uma adulta. Não quero que tenha vergonha de mim, amor. Eu te amo e nunca vou fazer nada que te machuque e nada que você não queira!

MI: Mas… eu tenho medo… e não gosto quando você fica beijando meu pescoço. Eu me sinto frágil.

JONY: Você é frágil, meu amor. Eu beijando ou não o seu lindo pescoço – ele fala um pouco malicioso.

Internamente Misty fica pensando em mil e uma maneiras de mostrar para ele quem é frágil aqui, mas, para continuar no personagem, ela faz um esforço incrível para corar e olha para o lado.

MI: Pode ser… mas… mudando de assunto agora, a Dawn ligou? Faz quase três meses que ela não vem aqui – comenta um pouco chateada, mas isso ela não precisou fingir, apenas deixou transparecer.

JONY: Não que eu saiba… tem que ver com a Judy, é pra ela que a Dawn sempre liga.

MI: Hm. Depois eu vejo com ela então – fala com a voz suave.

Ela volta a olhar para o mar e sorri ao ouvir os gritos dos Gyarados, o nado dos Pokémons aquáticos. Sua maior vontade era estar lá com eles, mas o pessoal da ilha acha que ela se livrou de Gyarados e que não mantém contato com ele… doce ilusão.

Jony fica encarando a garota que tanto ama, jurando internamente protegê-la de todos os monstros aquáticos da ilha.

Misty encara os Pokémons com paixão. Ao longe, vê seu Gyarados jogar muita água para cima e ela sabe que ele a está chamando. A mesma ri e continua o observando, até que percebe que o mesmo está se aproximando.

A ruiva suspira e levanta-se, oferendo uma mão para Jony. Tem que tirá-lo dali antes que perceba o Pokémon se aproximando.

JONY: O que foi?

MI: Você não me falou para ir ver com a Judy se Dawn havia ligado? Então vem comigo, ou quer que eu vá sozinha?

Na última parte ela finge tristeza, mas atua tão bem, que para Jony ela está falando a verdade.

JONY: Claro que eu vou com você – ele pega na mão dela, mas não põe nenhum peso de seu corpo, então Misty não o ajudou a levantar, apenas segurou na mão dele, o que a irritou um pouco, pois era capaz dela conseguir tirá-lo do chão se fizesse força. Mas ignorou isso e ambos foram juntos procurar Judy. Assim que estavam de pé, Jony a enlaçou pela cintura.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Ash, Milly, Brock e Dawn chegam a Cerulean à tarde. Assim que encontram a cidade, vão direto para o ginásio, Milly mais pula e corre do que caminha, de tão entusiasmada que está.

DAWN: Para onde vamos?

Ela é a única que não sabe sobre Misty, afinal isso é quase um assunto proibido para eles, pois abre um buraco no peito ainda não cicatrizado nos três.

MILLY: Para o ginásio da cidade.

DAWN: AAAAH! Eu vou conhecer as outras três irmãs sensacionais! – os olhos dela brilham de tanta emoção e ela começa a mais pular e correr do que caminhar, assim como Milly.

Dawn fica muito emocionada, afinal já conhece Misty, agora enfim conhecerá as outras três irmãs sensacionais.

Brock, Ash e Milly apenas sorriem de forma fraca… outras irmãs sensacionais… era tão ruim chegar a Cerulean e ela não estar lá…

Afastaram os pensamentos ruins e voltaram a pensar a viajem. Em poucos minutos chegaram ao ginásio.

VIOLET: Nossa! Como sentimos saudades de vocês! – ela fala abraçando todos eles. – Como vai meu cunhadinho preferido? – ela pergunta abraçando Brock.

BROCK: Estou bem, e vocês?

VIOLET: Alguns probleminhas com o ginásio, mas nada muito…

LILY: BROCK! – ela sai correndo de dentro da casa e pula nos braços do namorado.

BROCK: Lily! – ele a abraça e a gira no lugar. – Eu estava morrendo de saudades, amor.

LILY: Eu também – mas antes que ela pudesse continuar falando, Brock cobre os lábios dela com os seus em um beijo apaixonado.

Ash, Milly e as irmãs sensacionais sorriem ao ver a cena e ficam observando até os mesmos se afastarem.

MILLY: Nee-chan!

A menina abraça cada uma das irmãs sensacionais, as pessoas que ela já considera irmãs, afinal, Misty era irmã delas e Milly era irmã de Misty, então automaticamente elas eram irmãs também, o que foi muito bem aceito pelas irmãs sensacionais.

DAYSE: Milly! Como você cresceu, meu amor.

Depois de apresentarem Dawn e as irmãs sensacionais, todos entram no ginásio, a morena ainda tinha os olhos brilhando muito.

DAWN: Nem acredito que eu estou conhecendo as irmãs sensacionais, a Mi não vai acreditar quando eu contar pra ela!

Eles apenas sorriem após a declaração da menina, mesmo que ninguém conheça essa tal de Mi.

Mas quando estão na sala, o celular de Dawn toca.

DAWN: Alô?

_?: DAWN! Quem você pensa que é pra deixar a gente morrendo de saudades por aqui sua maluca? _– uma voz muito conhecida pela morena é ouvida.

DAWN: Judy! Que saudades, desculpe não ir aí, mas fala pra Mi que eu estou na casa das irmãs sensacionais! Ela nem vai acreditar.

_JUDY: Na casa das irmãs dela? _– pergunta assustada.

DAWN: AHAM!

_JUDY: Fala com ela. _

_MISTY: DAWN! VOCÊ ESTÁ EM CERULEAN? _– ela grita, fazendo a mesma afastar um pouco os ouvidos do aparelho.

DAWN: Estou. E você é uma mentirosa! Falou que as suas irmãs eram uma malas, mas elas são muito legais!

Todos na sala ficam encarando a morena. Com quem ela está falando e quem é irmã de quem?

_MISTY: Por favor… me fala que você não contou de mim pra elas _– ela quase implora.

DAWN: Não… mas eu tinha que ter contado, Misty? – ela pergunta inocente, nem percebendo o silêncio mortal que se formou ao ouvirem esse nome.

_MISTY: Elas estão aí agora? _– o desespero em sua voz era quase palpável.

DAWN: Estão… pensando bem… ficou bem silencioso agora.

_MISTY: Independentemente do que te falarem… não _– mas a ligação caiu.

DAWN: Que estranho…

ASH: Como é… o nome da sua amiga? – ele limpou a garganta, que subitamente ficara seca.

DAWN: Misty. Vocês a conhecem… Misty Waterflower, a irmã delas… não sei se…

ASH: Myst? Mas Dawn – novamente sua garganta ficara seca – ela… morreu.

Dawn ficou encarando os presentes, Milly limpava uma lágrima teimosa e as irmãs sensacionais pareciam tristes, Ash parecia sem chão e Brock estava triste também.

Então ela começou a rir.

DAWN: Vocês piraram! Eu falei com ela agorinha! Posso leva-los para vê-la se quiserem – ela continuou rindo.

Ela olhou para os presentes, Ash e Milly tinham os olhos brilhando esperançosos, Brock parecia descrente, assim como as irmãs sensacionais.

ASH: Então vamos logo! Essa ruiva vai me pagar por me fazer pensar que ela tinha morrido – ele fala irritado, mas um enorme sorriso, de orelha a orelha nasce em seu rosto. Um sorriso que Dawn jamais vira.

BROCK: Ash… não me iluda. _Pode _ser que seja a Misty, afinal o corpo dela nunca foi encontrado, mas…

DAWN: É a Misty sim. Ela me falou das irmãs sensacionais, ela disse que vocês eram muito chatas e que sempre a irritavam, mas que ela amava vocês…

Várias lágrimas caem dos olhos delas.

ASH: Ela falou de mim e do Brock? – pergunta esperançoso.

DAWN: Não… vocês a conhecem? – pergunta assustada, vendo os dois morenos suspirarem.

ASH: Conhecemos, ela… é minha melhor amiga. – murmura olhando para o quadro com a foto do mar. – A minha melhor amiga do mundo.

Todos ficam em silêncio por um instante, mas Milly quebra-o animada.

MILLY: O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Temos que ir atrás da Misty-nee-chan! Vamos Dawn! Onde ela está? – os olhos dela brilham e Dawn sorri.

DAWN: Numa ilha perdida e que não aparece no mapa… venham comigo.

Eles vão para a praia e param lá.

ASH: Então vamos logo! – ele lança a pokebola do Lapras e o mesmo sai animado dela. Depois de Dawn dar as coordenadas certinhas, Ash, Milly e Dawn sobem, junto de Pikachu que estava dormindo na cabeça de Ash, mas que depois que ficou sabendo de tudo, ficou tão animado quanto Milly e Ash.

DAYSE: Nós não poderemos ir… pois o ginásio está com uns probleminhas e não podemos fazer isso… além disso… se nos iludirmos tanto quanto você, Ash… acho que quando descobrirmos que foi um engano… bem… acho que ficaremos pior que quando ela morreu então… desculpa. É uma chance em um milhão… não estamos emocionalmente preparadas para isso.

ASH: Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas eu ainda me sinto culpado e essa culpa só vai ir embora quando eu a abraçar e ela me falar que me perdoa.

BROCK: Eu não estou preparado para isso Ash… vou ficar aqui também, mas se por acaso realmente for Misty… se por acaso realmente for a _nossa_ Misty… diga a ela que eu a amo muito e que ela me deve muitas explicações… e que eu estou morrendo de saudade. E se realmente for a _nossa_ Misty… a traga de volta nem que tenha que arrastá-la pelos cabelos.

ASH: Pode deixar!

Com uma animação inigualável e um sorriso jamais visto por Milly nem por Dawn, Ash, Pikachu, Lapras, Milly e Dawn parte para a ilha de Gyarocol.

_Continua… _


	15. Meu bebê

Cap. 15 - Meu bebê

Ash, Milly e Pikachu estavam extremamente animados com a possibilidade de rever a amiga ruiva. Dawn os encarava sem entender… desde quando eles conheciam Misty?

DAWN: Ash… a Mi não me contou que vocês se conheciam…

ASH: Por que você a chama de Mi? – ele ergue uma sobrancelha após fazer a pergunta.

DAWN: É assim que todo mundo a chama na ilha – ela comenta com outra sobrancelha erguida, vendo Ash sorrir de canto.

ASH: Ótimo… agora já sei por onde começar a zoar com ela – ele fala animado, com um olhar sonhador, tentando imaginar como estaria sua amiga, mas não tendo muito sucesso em sua missão.

DAWN: Nunca vi você sorrir tanto – ela comenta com um sorrisinho também.

Milly, que antes brincava com Staryu, começa a prestar atenção à conversa e olha curiosa para o moreno. Ela também não entendia a mudança de humor dele.

ASH: É só que eu… tenho uma culpa enorme que carrego nos meus ombros – sua face volta a ser de pedra e ele olha para o horizonte.

Uma hipótese apavorante passa pela cabeça do moreno, algo que ainda não havia passado de jeito nenhum. E se não fosse a sua Misty que estava na ilha? Um tremor passou pelo seu corpo, mas o mesmo logo espantou essa hipótese. Pensamentos negativos não ajudariam em nada nesse momento.

Uma onda enorme aparece na frente deles, assustando a todos, inclusive Lapras. Isso nunca acontecera quando Dawn estava com Gyarados, então estava assustada, muita água acaba fazendo com que eles caiam de Lapras. O Pokémon até tentou buscá-los, mas não conseguiu.

Lapras acaba voltando para a pokebola com um último esforço de Ash, antes de tudo escurecer para nossos heróis. As ondas acabaram levando-os em direção ao destino que antes estavam tentando alcançar.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty dormia tranquilamente em sua cabana. Depois de tantos anos, finalmente estava dormindo à noite. Sempre esperava o dia clarear para fazê-lo, pois a noite era o único horário em que ela podia treinar longe dos olhos de seus amigos.

Todos pensavam que ela livrara-se de Gyarados e não treinava mais, apenas cuidava do restante de seus outros Pokémons.

Dessa vez o cansaço a venceu e ela foi dormir como sempre deveria ter feito, mas não fez.

Depois de tanto tempo, ela teve um sonho conhecido…

_Novamente Misty estava na clareira com a enorme árvore e o pequeno rio que corria por ali._

_Meio receosa, ela aproximou-se da árvore e sentou-se ali embaixo. Começou a olhar para os olhos, procurando o moreno que estava ali na última vez em que apareceu na clareira. Olhou para todos os lados e felizmente ou infelizmente, ela não sabia ao certo, não o encontrou. _

_Relaxou ao perceber isso e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a brisa que passava por seu corpo, lhe acariciando o rosto, refrescando a pele. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com o riacho, que ainda não fora observado por ela. _

_Algumas bolhas começaram a subir no riacho. Uma sombra começou a subir à superfície e o tão conhecido boné de Ash apareceu ali. _

_Ela preocupou-se… seria isso um aviso? Um aviso de que Ash estava em perigo?_

_A possibilidade a assustou. Jamais desejara algo de ruim ao moreno, mesmo que desejasse odiá-lo, ainda gostava dele. Isso significava que mesmo que nunca ninguém a magoara mais que ele, ela jamais desejaria que algo ruim acontecesse a ele. Jamais._

_Começou a sentir o mundo abaixo de si sumir e acordou._

Ainda sonolenta, a ruiva acorda e olha para Judy que a sacudia freneticamente.

MISTY: Que foi Jusy? – a voz saía sonolenta e ela falou o nome da amiga errado.

JUDY: Acorda Mi! A Dawn tá lá jogada na areia com mais duas pessoas! Não sei o que deu na cabeça dela de vir pra cá sem avisar a gente! Ainda mais trazendo estranhos – a menina estava desesperada, sacudindo freneticamente a jovem curandeira.

MISTY: Eu estou indo – ela pega o roupão e sai correndo porta afora.

O medo começa a dominá-la. O que deu na cabeça de Dawn para vir à ilha sem avisá-los? Ela sabe sobre os perigos dos Gyarados.

Quem seriam os dois estranhos com quem a morena aparecera? Isso estava começando a preocupá-la muito.

Ela começou a correr, um pressentimento ruim foi plantado em seu peito. Ao chegar, viu a amiga atirada na areia. Ao seu lado, um moreno e uma loira. Ambos lhe pareciam estranhamente familiares.

Dawn começa a tossir a levantar, aparentemente ela estava melhor.

MISTY: DAWN!

DAWN: Mi – ela murmura fraca.

MISTY: FÊ, SOCORRE A DAWN! – ela corre para perto da menina loira e se assusta.

Os lábios pequenos e naturalmente vermelhos, o cabelo loiro, o rosto delicado, o corpo pequeno, o nariz arrebitado… Milly!

MISTY: Bebê… – ela murmura baixinho. – Não faz isso comigo não, flor. – ela aperta o peito da pequena, tentando fazer a mesma acordar. – Acorda, minha vida. – ela vai mais fundo, até ouvir a pequena tossir.

Um alívio fora do comum lhe entra no peito e ela abraça a criança bem forte.

MILLY: Misty-nee-chan? – ela murmura antes de desmaiar novamente.

MISTY: Não se preocupa bebê, eu vou cuidar de você – murmura colocando a pequena na areia, finalmente olhando para a pessoa ao lado da mesma.

Seus olhos quase não assimilaram o que ela via. Moreno, traços fortes, nariz forte, boca tentadora… Ash.

JUDY: A menina está bem? – pergunta preocupada.

MISTY: Não toca nela! – um ciúme a invade… o bebê é seu. Milly é sua. – Ash… – ela murmura, deixando Judy na areia com uma ruga na testa. Como ela sabia o nome do estranho? Por que não podia tocar na menina?

Misty foi até o moreno e sentou-se ao seu lado. Jony, Samuel, Dawn, Judy e Fêh ficaram ao seu redor. Judy estava com Milly no colo.

MISTY: Solta a Milly, Judy! – ela fala com a voz meio irritada, mas logo sua atenção volta para o moreno ao seu lado. – Ash… acorda, seu idiota. – ela o balança e aperta seu peito para que o ar volte aos seus pulmões e ele possa respirar. – Eu estou te mandando acordar, Ketchum! – ela começa a ficar irritada e o sacode.

As pessoas ao redor começam a ficar preocupadas… quando Mi ficara assim? Tão… agressiva?

A ruiva levanta e olha para os lados, chamando a atenção de seus amigos. Por que ela estaria levantando? Seus olhos param em uma pequena bola de pelos amarelos. Um sorriso se forma em seus lábios e ela vai até a pequena bola, sendo seguida por seus amigos, que estavam cada vez mais assustados. Pelo visto Ash não mentira ao dizer que conhecia Misty, pensou Dawn.

Misty se abaixa ao lado de Pikachu e aperta seu pequeno peito. O Pokémon logo abre os olhos e se sacode, a molhando um pouco.

MISTY: Oi, meu Pikaamigo – ela sorri para ele que não acreditando limpa os seus olhinhos escuros com as suas patinhas.

PIKACHU: PIKAAA! "MISTY!" – ele pula para mais perto da ruiva e lambe seu rosto, ela ri, mas logo o segura.

MISTY: Também estava com saudade, lindinho, mas acho que um choquezinho pode ajudar o cabeça oca do seu dono a acordar. O que acha meu Pikaamigo? – ela fala com um sorriso no rosto. Sentira muita falta de seu Pikaamigo, assim como sentira falta do dono dele.

O Pokémon concordou com a cabeça e Misty soube que Ash estava a salvo. Trabalho resolvido, ou quase. Ela foi até Judy.

JUDY: Mi! Você mandou o Pikachu do Sam dar um choque no estrangeiro? – ela pergunta assustada.

MISTY: Não. O Pikachu é do estrangeiro. Me dá a Milly, eu disse pra você não pegá-la – Misty fica com ciúmes. Sempre foi ciumenta em relação à Milly. Ela é o **seu **bebê.

Sem esperar qualquer reação da amiga, Misty pega a loirinha e sorri para a mesma, lhe acariciando o rosto delicado.

A pequena continua desmaiada e Misty começa a caminhar em direção à sua cabana. Lá conseguiria cuidar melhor do pequeno anjo em seus braços.

Judy e Fêh se entreolham e seguem a jovem curandeira, mesmo sem entender o motivo da raiva dela, afinal Mi nunca fora ciumenta e nem ao menos conhecia a loirinha… ou será que conhecia?

Ao longe, um clarão amarelo pôde ser visto e muitos gritos ouvidos. Misty começou a rir ao ouvir isso, assustando as meninas ao seu lado que se encolheram, com pena do jovem estrangeiro. A ruiva seguiu o caminho até sua casa em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos da loirinha nem uma única vez, como se tentasse gravar cada detalhe do rostinho delicado em sua mente.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Ash acordara com um choque bem potente de Pikachu. O corpo todo doía, mas logo pararia. Ele já estava acostumado aos choques do amigo.

ASH: Pirou de vez foi? Quem te mandou me acertar assim seu maluco? – ele reclama com o Pokémon, vendo o mesmo lhe exibir um sorriso.

PIKACHU: Pika pi pi… "quem me mandou foi…"

JONY: Sou Jony. Quem é você? – ele pergunta, interrompendo o Pokémon que o olha com raiva.

Ash observa o loiro dar um passo para trás. Idiotas. Até parecem que não sabem que os Pokémons odeiam ser interrompidos.

ASH: Ash. Quem foi, Pikachu? – ele pergunta, incentivando o amigo a continuar.

PIKACHU: Pika "Misty"

O Pokémon sorri animado e Ash suspira frustrado. Será que novamente o amigo estava tendo ilusões?

ASH: Impossível amigão. Você sabe que…

PIKACHU: PIKA PIKA CHUUU PIKA! PIKA… CHU… PIKA! PI… KA! "VIEMOS AQUI PRA VÊ-LA! ELA ESTÁ VIVA! VI… VA! – exclama o Pokémon irritado, causando uma grande confusão nos habitantes.

DAWN: Ash… acho que o Pikachu se irritou com você – ela fala o obvio.

ASH: Eu sei. Acalma aí, Pikachu. Eu… acredito em você ok? – o Pokémon abre um enorme sorriso. – Mas vamos resolver as coisas por aqui primeiro, depois a procuramos. – mesmo a contra gosto o Pokémon amarelo acena com a cabeça, recebendo um sorriso do dono. – Cadê a Milly? – ele pergunta olhando para os lados, finalmente percebendo que a loira sumiu.

PIKACHU: Pika pika chu "Estava com uma garota"

ASH: Que garota? – pergunta irritado. Será que haviam sequestrado Milly?

JONY: Com a Judy, depois a Mi a levou para a cabana dela eu acho.

ASH: E essa tal de Mi… o que vai fazer com a Milly? – ele prendeu a respiração. Mi… Misty… será que eram a mesma como Dawn havia dito?

SAMUEL: Ela é a curandeira… vai cuidar bem da sua amiga.

ASH: Irmã. Ela é minha irmã – ele fala convicto. Eles eram irmãos. Pelo menos até ele casar e a tomar como sua filha.

SAMUEL: Sou Sam. Sua irmã está bem. Depois passamos lá se você quiser.

DAWN: Ele está aqui para ver a Mi. Acho que eles se conhecem – ela exclama animada… como sempre.

JONY: De onde? – pergunta confuso. Sua namorada nunca lhe falara sobre nenhum Ash.

ASH: Ela nunca falou sobre mim? Ash Ketchum? – ele tenta. Ao ver todos negarem com a cabeça, ele suspira e olha para o seu Pokémon. – Parece que ela tá realmente irritada comigo né amigão? – o Pokémon sorri para o dono. – Ou então não é ela…

PIKACHU: PIKA PI "É SIM"

Todos pulam para trás assustados. Esse ratinho amarelo assusta muito.

ASH: Se você diz… podemos ir então para a casa dessa tal curandeira? – ele sorri. Se fosse mesmo Misty estaria ferrada. O apelido… a profissão… alguém tinha que zoar com a cara dela.

JONY: Claro – ele fala com um pouco de ciúmes. Esse moreno não lhe inspira confiança.

Eles caminharam um pouco em silêncio. Mas logo a curiosidade acabou falando mais alto.

SAMUEL: Então Ash… você realmente consegue entender o que o seu Pokémon fala?

Pikachu e Ash olham espantados para o moreno de olhos verdes… que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

ASH: Você não? – pergunta espantado.

DAWN: As coisas por aqui são bem diferentes, Ash.

ASH: Percebe-se.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para as pessoas ao seu lado, mas sua atenção se desviou para uma casa com a porta fechada.

JONY: Chegamos.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

FÊH: A menina vai ficar bem, Mi? – meiga como sempre, ela pergunta preocupada.

MISTY: Claro que vai… ela tem que ficar. E eu já disse… seu nome é Milly.

JUDY: Como você sabe o nome dela?

Misty estava ao lado da cama, onde a linda loirinha aparentava estar dormindo. Infelizmente Milly estava com febre, o que deixava a ruiva preocupada. Ela fazia carinho na cabeça dela e a observava com admiração. O que estaria seu anjinho fazendo ali?

MISTY: Eu tenho que saber o nome da minha irmã, não tenho? – ela sorri ao ver a cara de espanto no rosto das amigas. – Não é irmã de sangue… ela perdeu os seus pais quando era bem pequena ainda. Quando eu sumi, ela ainda era uma criancinha. Ainda é. Meu bebê. Ela me adotou como irmã logo nos primeiros dias, não sei o que está fazendo aqui, mas eu mato o Ash por deixar meu anjinho correr esse perigo. – Elas ouvem batidas apressadas na porta.

JUDY: Eu atendo – ela sai do transe que a noticia de Mi a colocou e atende a porta. O lindo moreno da praia estava ali. O sorriso dele se desmancha por completo ao vê-la. Será que estava esperando outra pessoa?

ASH: Com licença, eu quero ver a Milly – ele fala um pouco constrangido e completamente desapontado.

Uma ruiva aparece atrás da garota que estava atendendo a porta.

MISTY: Ash – lágrimas brotam de seus olhos, mas não caem.

ASH: Myst – ele recua alguns passos, atordoado. Ela estava viva. Bem.

Ao vê-lo recuar, a ruiva sente o seu peito ser rasgado. Tudo o que Gary lhe falara anos atrás era verdade. Não que se importasse muito, afinal, havia superado a paixão platônica que sempre teve por Ash alguns anos atrás, mas… sempre seria seu amigo. O melhor amigo do mundo inteiro… infelizmente tinha um problema. Ele a odiava, mas o sorriso enorme que brotou nos lábios dele contradizia tudo o que sua mente dizia. Não aguentando mais, ela correu para os braços do amigo.

_Continua…_


	16. O começo do fim da atuação

Cap. 16 - O começo do fim da atuação

Ao vê-la correndo para si, Ash abre os braços, esperando o inevitável abraço. Seu pensamento fora bloqueado, a única coisa que conseguia assimilar no momento era a linda ruiva correndo em sua direção.

Ele fecha os olhos ao sentir aquele corpo tão perfeito e tão conhecido contra o seu. Aquele corpo tão maravilhoso, tão quente. Aquele cheiro de rosas brancas.

Misty atirou-se nos braços do moreno sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes. Que se ferre Jony, que se ferrem as regras de não poder ter um contato muito próximo com pessoas do sexo oposto sem ser seu namorado ou da família. Afinal, Ash sempre fora sua família.

Eles se apertam, tentando tornar-se um só. Querendo estar juntos no mesmo espaço. Ele a retirou do chão, fazendo-a rir e enlaçar sua cintura com suas pernas. Ele a segurou pela cintura e ela o soltou. Ash segurou Misty acima de sua cabeça e a girou, sorrindo e vendo-a sorrir também. A ruiva levanta os braços para cima. O vento da noite balançava o fino vestido azul claro que ela colocara logo após colocar Milly em sua cama.

Se mordendo de ciúmes, Jony já estava vermelho. Sua ruiva jamais o deixara pegá-la assim. A mesma sempre alegava ter medo de cair.

Os olhos da ruiva estavam cheios de lágrimas quando o moreno novamente a largou no chão, ela desabou em lágrimas no peito dele. Ash abraçou-a e escondeu o rosto da amiga. Misty odeia quando as pessoas a veem chorar. Ela sorri ao sentir o toque dele. Ash ainda a conhecia.

Misty sentiu algo se aquecer dentro dela. Seu coração parecia bater mais forte, como se um pedaço de si finalmente estivesse no lugar. Ela se repreendeu. Ash era apenas seu melhor amigo. O amor bobo que sentia por ele já havia sumido há muito tempo. Ao menos era isso que ela tentava dizer a si mesma.

MISTY: Você veio… – ela murmura a voz rouca pelo contato com o moreno.

ASH: Nunca que eu iria te abandonar – ele murmura. Suas lágrimas atingem a cabeça da ruiva.

Sorrindo, a ruiva separou-se do amigo e o olhou.

MISTY: Não estraga esse momento com mentiras, por favor – ela implora, novamente o abraçando.

Mesmo não entendendo nada, ele fica calado e já sem forças, ambos caem ajoelhados na areia. Jony, morrendo de ciúmes, tem que fazer algo para estragar o momento tão esperado por eles.

JONY: Desculpa interromper – ele fala irritado –, mas posso saber da onde vocês dois se conhecem?

Ash e Misty se separam ainda se encarando. Ambos tinham um sorriso enorme no rosto.

MISTY: Desculpa. – ela levanta e estende os braços para Ash se apoiar. – Esse é o Ash, um amigo meu – ela responde.

O moreno segura nas mãos dela e apoia quase todo o seu peso ali. Ela o levanta facilmente o fazendo rir.

ASH: Você ainda não me falou onde esconde os músculos – fala irônico, apertando os braços dela fazendo-a rir.

Os outros habitantes da ilha olham de forma curiosa para os dois. Misty sempre fora uma garota de _sorriso _fácil, mas não de _gargalhadas_ fáceis. Oh não. Para gargalhar ela tinha que estar muito feliz. E ela nunca gargalhava muito. Pelo menos, não do jeito que estava fazendo agora.

MISTY: Esse é um segredo a ser desvendad,o Ash – ela fala rindo.

Ele ri também e a puxa para si, enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura. Com um sorriso, Misty apoia a cabeça no peito do moreno e fecha os olhos, apenas curtindo o momento. Céus! A saudade era tanta!

ASH: Não vai me apresentar seus amigos? – ele pergunta a abraçando fortemente.

MISTY: Claro, claro! – ela abre os olhos. – Aquela é a Judy, irmã mais velha da Fêh e do Jony. A morena é a Fêh.

ASH: Hum – ele murmura.

Ash fecha os olhos. Aquele perfume, a pele… como sentira falta.

JUDY: Então… que tala a gente sentar ali na beira da praia e conversar um pouco? – ela pergunta com um pequeno sorriso, colocando a mão no ombro do irmão, que já estava morrendo de vontade de matar o moreno abraçado a sua ruiva.

MISTY: Claro! – ela sorri. – Cadê o Pikachu? – ela pergunta olhando para os lados enquanto caminhavam.

O ratinho amarelo salta do chão para a cabeça dela, acabando com o penteado bem elaborado da ruiva, fazendo ela novamente sorrir abertamente.

FÊH: Mi! Seu penteado! – ela fala como se lamentasse.

Misty apenas ri e acaricia o pequeno Pokémon, que parece derreter entre seus dedos.

ASH: Sabe… Mi é um péssimo apelido pra você. – ele fala sarcástico. Misty o olha, tentando entender o sentido da piada. – Não combina… quer dizer, se você engordar um pouquinho e usar uma maquiagem rosa, aí você irá ficar idêntica, claro…

MISTY: ASH KETCHUM, SEU IMBECÍL! – ela grita enfurecida. Nunca gritara tão alto. Três anos sem gritar de verdade com fúria com alguém era o suficiente para fazê-la quase acordar os mortos.

O moreno sorri maroto e sai correndo, escapando por um milésimo de segundo da mão da ruiva, que acabou acertando o ar. Ela começa a segui-lo, mas então se lembra de uma coisa. Os habitantes da ilha. Ela estava voltando a ser o que era antes, mas ela havia mudado. Céus!

Misty para um pouco assustada e Ash vira para trás ao perceber que ela não o seguia mais. Aproxima-se com uma mão erguida para proteger o rosto.

ASH: Que foi?

MISTY: Erm… – ela olha para trás. Jony, Fêh, Sam e Judy estavam com os olhos arregalados – Peça desculpas, Ash… erm… hum… por… erm… favor – ela se atrapalha. Nunca se imaginara falando isso para o moreno.

ASH: Ok… – ele pisca visivelmente confuso – quem é você e onde enfiou a Misty-mala-Waterflower?

MISTY: MISTY-MALA é… – ela engole em seco. _CALMA MISTY _gritava para si mesma – não me chame assim.

SAM: Mi… qual o problema do apelido? – ele pergunta confuso, enquanto senta na areia.

Os demais o imitam. Jony senta ao lado da ruiva, mas antes que a possa puxar para um abraço, Ash o faz.

ASH: Mi é o apelido da Miltank da nossa amiga. Whitney – ele fala tranquilo, repousando a cabeça em cima da cabeça da ruiva.

Misty suspira frustrada. Queria continuar assim, mas sabia que isso iria gerar uma enorme confusão. Saiu então de perto do moreno que a olhou com uma interrogação na cabeça.

Porém, antes que a ruiva pudesse falar, Fêh intervém.

FÊH: Mi – o moreno a olha, assim como a ruiva –, por que ficou tão irritada com o Ash antes? Ele apenas brincou com você…

Misty congela. O que responder? Qual das duas verdades?

ASH: Porque ela é assim. – ele da de ombros, puxando a ruiva para si. – Cadê o Togepi? Aquele ovo me deu uma saudade – ele fala rindo.

MISTY: Tá com a Milly-chan. Falando nela… _quem você pensa que é para deixar ela vir até aqui? _– Ash a solta e recua um pouco. O olhar assassino da ruiva o deixou assustado, mas ficar **sem** esse olhar, era ainda pior.

ASH: Ah, qual é Myst! A garota estava morrendo de saudades de você! Falando nisso, por que não voltou? Eu pensei que quando fosse te achar, sei lá, você iria estar incapacitada de ver o mar! Céus, você pode chegar lá em Cerulean em dois segundos! – ele reclama.

JONY: Baixa o tom com a minha namorada, cara! – Jony exclama, finalmente explodindo e puxando a ruiva dos braços do moreno.

Ash parecia em choque. Olhava de Misty para Jony, de Jony para Misty.

ASH: Myst… que história é essa de… _namorada?_

Ela se solta de Jony, que fica irritado e olha para Ash.

MISTY: Muita coisa mudou – ela murmura.

Ash então parece vê-la como se fosse a primeira vez. Ela estava de _vestido_. Estava usando _maquiagem._ Não havia ido _brigar_ com ele. Estava sendo quase… _delicada. _Ele achou apenas uma solução lógica.

ASH: VOCÊ ESTÁ ATUANDO! – acusa.

Misty arregala um pouco os olhos, assim como todos os habitantes da vila, mas antes que ela possa responder, um grito preenche a noite.

MILLY: MAMÃE!

_Continua…_


	17. Melhor amigo vs Namorado

Cap. 17 - Melhor Amigo vs Namorado

Misty olhou para trás e Milly começou a correr até ela. Com lágrimas presas em seus olhos, a ruiva se abaixou e a menina loira se jogou em seus braços.

MILLY: Mamãe – ela sussurra contra seu ouvido, fazendo a ruiva apertar ainda mais o abraço das duas.

MISTY: Bebê – ela murmura, puxando a pequena para seu colo e sentando na areia.

Jony não conseguia processar as informações. Misty era… mãe?

ASH: Milly – ele sorri fracamente, ainda estava atordoado com todas as descobertas –, que bom que acordou.

MILLY: A mamãe cuidou muito bem de mim, papai – ela fala, acomodando-se nos braços da ruiva, que sorriu e beijou seus cabelos, fazendo a mesma suspirar aliviada.

Jony estava começando a ficar vermelho de raiva. Papai? Ash era o pai?

JONY: Mi… que história é essa de filha? Você _nunca_ comentou que tinha uma filha, muito menos com esse aí – ele encara Ash mortalmente. O moreno retribui o olhar. Milly teria percebido, mas estava ocupada demais sentindo o cheiro da ruiva para fazê-lo.

Misty começou a rir.

MISTY: Milly é a minha filhinha adotiva. – ela comenta. – Eu prometi a ela que iria adotá-la como minha filha quando completasse a maioridade. Acho que está na hora né, meu amor? – ela sorri para a pequena que sorri de volta e boceja, acomodando-se ali para dormir.

Jony não gosta nem um pouquinho disso.

Como assim adotar? A criança jamais o aceitaria e ele não estava nem sequer pensando em ter filhos tão cedo. Ainda mais uma criança já crescida, nem havia visto a menina começar a falar e andar, como poderia se chamar pai dela?

E pelo visto ela já tinha um pai.

ASH: Está se sentindo melhor, Milly?

A menina assente com a cabeça. Era tão bom estar ali de novo, nos braços de sua mãe. Dizem que não há lugar melhor no mundo do que nos braços da sua mãe. Quem quer que tenha escrito essa frase não tinha a mínima ideia de como estava certo. Ainda nem conseguia acreditar direito que finalmente a sua mãe estava ali. Era quase bom demais pra ser verdade.

Misty acariciava os cabelos loiros da pequena. Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam brilhando intensamente com as lágrimas presas.

Olhou para Jony, Sam, Judy e Fêh. As quatro pessoas que ela aprendera a amar. Todos como amigos, menos Jony que era algo a mais. Ou não. Seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos que nem ela mesma conseguia afirmar se ainda amava Jony do jeito que pensara.

DAWN: Então, o Ash realmente não é louco. – ela comenta quebrando o clima estranho que se formara ali. – Eu pensei que fosse sabe, ele parecia um zumbi – a morena tenta imitar um zumbi recebendo alguns risos fracos e um olhar mortal do moreno.

Misty pisca os olhos um pouco confusa. Em nenhuma situação Ash havia perdido seu bom humor. Jamais, então… como ele poderia parecer um zumbi?

MISTY: Como assim um zumbi? O Ash é a maior criança – ela comenta.

Dawn e Milly piscam confusas para a garota. Maior criança? Mas… ele raramente sorria ou brincava!

MILLY: Mamãe… acho que não estamos falando do mesmo Ash… sabe… ele não é criança! É um mala. Que não gosta de brincar.

Misty pisca confusa e olha para o moreno.

ASH: Não me olha assim – ele fala irritado –, eu pensei que tinha te matado! – ele exclama. – Poxa eu fiquei mal, tá? – ele faz um biquinho.

Diferentemente de todas as reações esperadas, a ruiva começa a rir. Mas rir alto mesmo. Ash aumenta o biquinho em seus lábios e a garota se atira para trás. Milly a encara confusa.

MILLY: O que é tão engraçado? – pergunta piscando os olhos.

MISTY: A… a cara do Ash.

O moreno mostra a língua para a ruiva, que apenas ri. Sentira tantas saudades dessas brigas ridículas.

Os presentes olham para o moreno e começam a rir também. Mas todos param ao ouvir o celular dele tocar.

ASH: Alô? – pergunta atendendo sem nem ao menos olhar o nome da pessoa que o ligara.

_BROCK: E então Ash? Já está decepcionado? Já descobriu que a Misty que Dawn falou que conhecia não é a nossa Misty? _– o moreno pergunta triste. Queria tanto ter a mesma esperança que o mais novo.

ASH: Decepcionado eu estou. – ele fala levantando a mão para que Misty não viesse falar com o amigo. – Essa idiota me arranjou um namorado por aqui e fica agindo pior que a May. E olha que eu já acho ela meiga – ele comenta dando de ombros.

Brock fica encarando o rosto do amigo com os olhos arregalados.

_BROCK: Ela… Myst… não está morta? _– nem conseguia acreditar. Os demais ouviam a conversa atentamente.

Misty achou que essa era a sua chance e colocou Milly sentada na areia, depois se atirou em cima de Ash e olhou para Brock pela tela.

MISTY: Se eu tivesse morrido, teria ido puxar os pés de vocês toda noite, seu bobinho – ela fala sorrindo.

Lágrimas começam a escorrer dos olhos de Brock deixando um rastro vermelho por todo o seu rosto.

_BROCK: Misty… você está viva! _– ele sussurra. –_ O Ash tinha razão… desculpe por termos desistido, eu deveria ter ouvido esse cabeça-oca e ter ido atrás de você._

MISTY: Devia mesmo! Fiquei que nem uma bocó esperando por vocês – ela reclama com um biquinho nos lábios.

Brock começou a rir ao ver a posição dos amigos. Ash estava sentado de pernas cruzadas com o rosto vermelho, se de raiva ou vergonha Brock não saberia dizer, enquanto Misty estava atirada sobre as pernas dele.

ASH: Cabeça-oca é você, Brock. E sai de cima de mim – ele empurra Misty que lhe mostra a língua. Ele mostra de volta e Brock volta a rir.

_BROCK: Vocês dois mal se viram e já estão brigando? Ah, quase me esqueci! _– Misty foca novamente sua atenção para o velho amigo. – Q_ue história é essa de estar namorando? Quem te deu autorização? Eu nem conheço o cidadão, nem pense que eu vou deixar isso assim ruivinha, quero nome, endereço e ficha policial. Ash o que achou?_

ASH: Sabe o que eu vou falar. Não merece essa mala – ele aponta para a ruiva que bate no braço dele. – Para com isso Misty! Ele é… sei lá, não conheço direito, mas pelo simples fato de namorar ela, já não gostei – ele dá de ombros, recebendo um olhar fulminante do loiro em troca.

_BROCK: Você não conta. Não gosta de nenhum dos pretendentes dela, por você a Misty morria solteira._

ASH: Não vamos exagerar também – ele fala se encolhendo.

MISTY: Podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? E Ash, eu quero um celular que nem o seu – ela fala para o moreno.

_BROCK: Fui eu quem deu o celular para ele _– comenta com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

MISTY: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – grita com um biquinho nos lábios. Todos os presentes pulam de susto. – Eu também quero um celular assim!

Os habitantes da ilha suspiram aliviados. Misty não era de gritar… havia alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo ali.

_BROCK: Eu vou ter que desligar… e Misty… eu e Lily estamos juntos _– a tela ficou preta.

Uma veia saltou da testa da ruiva que fulminava o celular.

MISTY: Quem ele pensa que é para namorar a Lily? Mas eu pego esse moreno de jeito quando eu voltar.

Um silêncio incômodo se instala no local logo após as palavras da ruiva. Ir embora? Ela nem havia pensado direito e já queria ir embora? Um sorriso aparece nos lábios de Ash ao ouvir aquilo.

JONY: Mas Mi… você não pode ir embora, e a gente? – ele pergunta.

MISTY: Ah. A Fêh e a Judy sabem cuidar das pessoas aqui. – ela comenta. – Não vão mais precisar dos meus serviços e eu sempre vou vir visitá-los – ela comenta com um sorriso.

JONY: E eu, Mi? – ele pergunta. Então a ruiva finalmente entende o significado das palavras dele. Ela sai de perto de Ash e se aproxima do loiro.

MISTY: Você… nós dois… isso que rola entre a gente não vai mudar, Jony. – ela segura a mão dele com um sorriso. – Você vai continuar sendo meu namorado, a diferença é que eu vou me mudar.

JONY: Mas você vai para muito longe! Como uma relação pode sobreviver a isso? – pergunta com os olhos magoados.

MISTY: Você me ama? – ela pergunta. Nunca tivera coragem de dizer que o amava, provavelmente por causa do sentimento não ser recíproco.

JONY: Amo – respondeu sem hesitar um único segundo.

MISTY: Então vai sobreviver – ela fala com um sorriso. Depois vai até Milly e senta-se ao lado da loirinha.

ASH: Tanto faz – fala emburrado. Misty solta um risinho –, mas agora você deve começar a se explicar, Waterflower.

Misty se encolhe perante o olhar do amigo. Sabia que esse dia chegaria, afinal não poderia atuar para sempre. Infelizmente.

JUDY: Do que ele está falando, Mi? – pergunta a menina confusa.

MISTY: Não fui completamente sincera com vocês.

FÊH: Acho que percebemos isso pelo comportamento do garoto – aponta para Ash com a cabeça.

Milly segura sua mão bem forte. A ruiva olha para a pequena e fica um pouco mais calma. Depois olha para Ash. Ele sorria para ela. Uma paz a invade e ela respira bem fundo antes de começar.

MISTY: Quando eu cheguei aqui era tudo muito novo. Eu lembro que vocês me acolheram super bem. Fiquei feliz até que Jony falou que eu não precisava fingir que era corajosa e blá, blá, blá… fiquei com vontade de te bater naquela hora. – ela olha para o loiro com um sorrisinho nos lábios. – Mas eu gostei da sua ideia. Fingir, sabe…? Era mais fácil esquecer vocês – ela olha para Ash e Milly – se eu fosse outra pessoa. Não doeria muito se eu não fosse mais a Misty Waterflower. Se não fosse mais a Myst, eu não pensaria tanto em vocês… mas… não adiantou muito.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta do local. Os habitantes estavam paralisados de surpresa… quer dizer que aquela garota meiga e delicada que protegeram e amaram… não existia?

SAM: Então… foi tudo uma mentira? Todos esses anos foram uma mentira? – ele pergunta com um quê de irritação junto da surpresa.

MISTY: Não! Jamais pensem isso! – ela responde rapidamente. – Eu amo vocês. Amo muito mesmo, mas eu não conseguiria… vocês iriam começar a fazer comentários, e muito da minha personalidade eu devo ao Ash e ao Brock. E o meu objetivo era esquecê-los! Vocês conheceram uma parte minha que eu detesto.

JUDY: Por que detesta?

MISTY: Porque vocês conheceram a minha parte frágil. E nem mesmo Brock conhece muito dessa parte. Escondo-a sempre que possível. – ela olha para Ash com um sorriso. – Claro que existem pessoas que conhecem esse meu lado. Como o Ash.

Ash sorri. Agora entendia. Mas ainda havia uma dúvida cruel rondando sua mente.

ASH: Por que não voltou? O mar nunca foi um problema para você.

Ela morde o lábio inferior e se encolhe. Ash sabia que isso significava problemas.

MISTY: Eu liguei pro Gary.

Ash pisca confuso. Para o Gary?

ASH: Mas…

MISTY: Eu queria saber se sentiam a minha falta! Mas… ele me contou que você não se importava e que estava melhor sem mim, então… eu resolvi ficar – ela olha para o lado magoada.

Uma fúria que Ash nem ao menos sabia que existia dentro dele começa a crescer sem parar. Gary… mataria o garoto. Estava morrendo de vontade para fazê-lo.

ASH: COMO ASSIM?! – explode. – NÓS CHORAMOS POR DIAS! EU QUASE ENTREI EM DEPRESSÃO PENSANDO QUE TINHA TE MATADO, AS SUAS IRMÃS FECHARAM O GINÁSIO POR MESES POR NÃO AGUENTAR VER OS POKEMONS SEM PENSAR EM VOCÊ E AQUELE IMBECÍL FALOU QUE ESTÁVAMOS **FELIZES? **

O rosto do moreno estava vermelho. Ele tinha vontade de matar o rival. Como ele ousava mentir assim para a ruiva? Como? Justo nesse assunto? Gary havia passado dos limites. Gravemente.

Misty olhava com os olhos arregalados para o amigo. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Desde quando Ash era tão explosivo? Gary mentira. Misty tinha vontade de acabar com a vida do moreno. Ninguém tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela.

MISTY: Ele… mentiu? – uma veia pulsava em sua testa.

ASH: NÃÃÃÃO. – fala irônico, ainda gritando. – VOCÊ NOS CONHECE DESDE SEMPRE E ACHA O QUÊ? QUE NÓS FICARÍAMOS SUPER FELIZES POR PERDER NOSSA MELHOR AMIGA?

Misty abre um pequeno sorriso. Como pudera desconfiar justo de Ash? Por que o fizera?

MISTY: Baixa o tom, baka. – ela fala rindo. – O que importa é que você me encontrou… graças a Dawn, mas tudo bem. – ela olha para a amiga que abre um enorme sorriso; – Mas agora pode contando. A May e aquele garoto de cabelo verde que eu esqueci o nome? – pergunta.

ASH: Estão juntos – murmura a contra gosto. Um enorme sorriso se faz presente nos lábios da ruiva.

MISTY: Pode passando – ela estende a mão.

Ash torce o nariz e entrega uma nota de vinte para ela. Quando toca em seu bolso novamente sente algo frio. _"O colar"_ ele pensa.

O moreno o retira do bolso e vê os olhos da amiga brilharem.

ASH: Acho que isso é seu…

MISTY: Ash – ela pega o colar e o coloca imediatamente.

O moreno não comenta nada. Não era o momento. Não com tantas pessoas por perto. Jony ergue uma sobrancelha.

JONY: Que colar é esse? – pergunta enciumado.

MISTY: Um presente – ela olha para Ash com um sorriso –, uma lembrança de tempos maravilhosos.

JONY: Que lembrança?

Uma veia aparece na testa do moreno. E ele suspira para não bater em Jony.

ASH: Seguinte: sem ciúme. Já não gosto de você – fala para Jony que dá de ombros. Também não gostava do moreno –, se tentar fazer qualquer coisa pra acabar com a minha amizade com a Misty eu…

MISTY: Não assusta meu namorado, Ash! – ela reclama. – Você sempre dá um jeito de acabar com meus namoros! Para com isso.

ASH: Não posso. Eu quase te matei – havia mágoa ao falar isso –, não vou deixar que um imbecil qualquer me afaste de você de novo agora que te reencontrei.

Um sorriso ainda maior brota nos lábios de Misty.

MISTY: Você não me matou. – ele estava pronto para interromper, mas ela é mais rápida. – Calado. Nem tentou me matar. Acidentes acontecem e sim, eu poderia ter morrido, mas seria irônico justo eu morrer no mar, não é mesmo? – ela ri e troca um sorriso cumplice com o amigo, que não consegue deixar de sorrir de volta.

ASH: É… mas ainda assim… nunca vou gostar de nenhum namorado seu.

JONY: Que pena – fala emburrado.

Misty abre um pequeno sorriso.

JUDY: Vamos dormir, amanhã conversamos melhor.

ASH: Vão vocês – a ruiva encosta a cabeça no ombro dele e puxa Milly novamente para seu colo. Jony sente inveja. Eles pareciam uma família assim.

JUDY: Mas…

MISTY: Judy… eu e Ash estamos há anos sem conversar, sendo que antes o máximo que aguentamos foram alguns meses. – ela lhe lança um olhar ameaçador. – Se falar que não sentiu minha falta eu bato em você.

Uma quase gargalhada escapa do moreno. Claro que sentira falta dela.

ASH: Claro que senti a sua falta. Não existe ninguém melhor para discutir – comenta sorrindo.

SAM: Mas é contra as regras…

MISTY: Só hoje, Sam – ela pede com os olhinhos brilhando.

Sam não parece gostar muito da ideia, muito menos Jony.

FÊH: Mesmo que vocês conversem mais um pouco, precisamos ver onde Ash irá dormir.

ASH: Na barraca da Myst, claro – ele fala o óbvio e Misty fecha os olhos bem forte, como se sentisse dor.

JONY: ISSO NÃO! – ele grita segundos depois da ruiva ter fechado os olhos.

MISTY: Jony. Eu e Ash já dormimos várias vezes no mesmo quarto e não é na mesma cama e nem nada do tipo.

JONY: Nem eu durmo na sua cabana, Mi – ele fala indignado.

ASH: Claro que você não dorme na cabana dela, quem você pensa que é para sonhar em dormir na cabana dela? Nem pensar – o moreno fala.

MISTY: Parem com isso os dois! – exclama irritada.

No mesmo instante tudo fica em silêncio.

SAM: Mi… é contra as regras ele dormir no seu quarto – o garoto comenta.

Misty suspira frustrada. Nunca gostou das regras da ilha, mas agora elas lhe pareciam piores ainda.

MILLY: Parem com isso! – todos se viram para a menininha. – Desde que eu e o papai chegamos vocês só brigam e brigam e brigam! – lágrimas se formaram nos olhinhos da pequena. – Vocês não sabem o que é ficar anos longe de alguém que se ama. E o papai e a mamãe se amam! – Ash e Misty coraram um pouco e estavam prontos para interromper a pequena quando ela continuou. – Talvez não do jeito que as mamães e os papais das outras pessoas se amem, mas é um amor. Amor de amigo – Misty sorriu –, e dói ficar longe de um amigo. – Ash e Misty se olham, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de cada um deles. – E eu fiquei longe da minha mana, da minha mamãe, da minha amiguinha. Não quero ficar longe dela de novo e o papai também não.

Dawn, Judy e Fêh tinham um olhar encantado. Que menininha mais fofa! Olham para os meninos, como negar o pedido dela?

JONY: Não. De jeito nenhum.

MISTY: Bem… desculpem-me gente, mas existe um lado meu que vocês não conhecem… mesmo que vocês decidam que Ash vai ir dormir em outro local, mesmo que vocês decidam que nós não vamos poder conversar agora, isso não muda nada. Estou falando que nós _vamos_ conversar agora e que ele _vai_ dormir no meu quarto. – ela suspira. – Desculpa, mas isso vai acontecer, vocês querendo ou não.

SAM: Que rebeldia é essa agora Mi?

MISTY: Não é rebeldia. É saudade. Imagine ficar anos sem ver a Fêh, que é a sua melhor amiga – a garota cora –, e depois quando finalmente se reencontram nem ao menos podem conversar. Existem coisas que eu não contaria para vocês. Coisas que eu só posso contar pro Ash, porque vocês não entenderiam.

JONY: Mas conta pra mim – ele fala, os olhos marejados, o garoto sentia como se estivesse sendo substituído.

Ela nega com a cabeça, sorrindo.

MISTY: Não Jony. Eu não posso contar pra você por vários motivos. O que eu vou contar para o Ash você já sabe. Contarei para o que aconteceu nesses anos, mas contarei do meu jeito, colocando alguns pensamentos que eu não quero que vocês saibam.

JONY: Mas não podem haver segredos entre nós!

MISTY: E não há nenhum segredo entre nós – "talvez um" ela pensa –, mas eu quero conversar com a minha filha e com o meu amigo em particular. Uma das coisas que eu mais preso em um relacionamento é a confiança Jony, e se você não confiar em mim, então não tem como continuarmos.

Um silêncio se fez ali e Jony ficou fitando a ruiva com os olhos arregalados.

_Continua…_


	18. Ciúmes

Cap. 18 - Ciúmes

JONY: Eu confio em você. – ele suspira derrotado. – Só não quero te perder.

Misty sente um aperto no peito e caminha até ele, abaixando-se na sua frente.

MISTY: E não vai – a garota levanta a cabeça abaixada do namorado e o beija.

Ash fecha os olhos como se sentisse dor e vira o rosto, não era obrigado a ver essa cena. Milly olha para o moreno e toca em seu rosto, subindo em seu colo.

MILLY: Você também não gosta dessa cena, né papai? – ela sussurra a pergunta olhando para o moreno, que nega com a cabeça.

ASH: Esse loiro aguado não a merece. Nenhum homem a merece – ele sussurra de volta, obrigando-se a olhar para a cena. A _sua_ ruiva beijava um loiro imbecil e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada. **Nada.**

A ruiva se separou do namorado com um pequeno sorriso. Jony sorriu de volta e tocou no rosto dela.

JONY: Não demore – ele pede e se levanta.

SAM: Mas Jony…

JONY: Vamos. Eu estou morrendo de ciúmes, mas como a _**minha namorada **_– ele deu ênfase nas duas palavras olhando diretamente para Ash – falou, eu confio nela. Mas vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Mesmo a contra gosto todos os habitantes e Dawn saíram, deixando os dois amigos e Milly sozinhos.

ASH: Sério, não faz mais isso na minha frente – ele fala com cara de nojo –, mas o seu _namorado _– frisou a palavra com nojo – subiu um ponto comigo tirando os outros daqui. Agora faltam apenas 999.999 pontos para que eu aceite ver vocês dois de mãos dadas.

Misty começa a rir e se senta em frente ao moreno. Os dois ficam se encarando. Os olhos esmeraldinos finalmente viam os âmbares do amigo. Finalmente, depois de tantos anos eles se reviam… e o coração da ruiva pulsava como nunca.

**JONY P.O.V**

Minha vontade é de voltar lá e arrancar a minha ruiva de perto daquele moreno ignorante que chegou hoje. Mas como ela falou, eu preciso confiar nela, por mais difícil que isso seja. E eu confio na minha namorada, afinal, ela está comigo e não com ele.

Entro em minha casinha e deito no meu colchão. Será que eles já tiveram algo? É tanta coisa na minha cabeça… Mi mentiu para mim todo esse tempo… é estranho, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo ficar irritado com ela. Eu a amo muito. Muito mesmo. E não quero perdê-la, mas a ligação que ela parece ter com esse garoto… espero que ela não esqueça de todos os nossos momentos. Espero mesmo que eu seja o garoto pelo qual ela se apaixonou. Eu não sei mais viver sem ela.

Viver sem a Mi não é mais possível para mim. O que eu vou fazer sem ela? Quem eu vou proteger e cuidar? Quem é que eu vou proteger em um filme de terror? Não consigo mais viver sem ela. Nunca mais poderei viver sem a minha Mi.

MISTY: Ainda nem acredito que vocês dois estão aqui – ela fala, puxando Milly para seu colo.

A loira boceja e beija a face da ruiva.

MILLY: Também estava com saudades.

A menina se acomoda no colo da ruiva e parece adormecer quase imediatamente. Misty sorri e começa a acariciar os cabelos loiros dela.

ASH: Você o ama? – o olhar dele era sério. A ruiva suspira e caminha até o lado dele, Milly nem se mexe em seu colo.

Misty se senta ao lado do moreno e depois deita, observando as estrelas. Ela acomoda Milly ao seu lado, fazendo a menina ficar com a cabeça em seu peito. Milly se remexe um pouco, mas ainda parece adormecida. Ash se deita ao lado da amiga e ambos ficam encarando o céu estrelado.

MISTY: Eu não sei – fala a ruiva –, eu acho que sim.

Ash suspira.

ASH: Eu não quero que você o ame – ele fala, uma mágoa mínima em sua voz era perceptível.

MISTY: Por que não?

O tom de voz de nenhum dos dois se alterara desde o início da conversa.

ASH: Porque eu acabei de te reencontrar – o moreno segura a mão dela, que cora – e não quero te dividir com ninguém, muito menos com um _cara_ que eu nem conheço.

Misty sorri com a face avermelhada e olha para o garoto que também a encarava.

MISTY: Você nunca vai me dividir com ninguém, Ash. O que eu e você compartilhamos é mais que uma amizade – o coração do moreno acelera –, é amor. – o coração dele acelera ainda mais. O moreno se prepara para concordar, quando ela emenda. – Amor fraterno. Um amor fraterno enorme – o coração de ambos se parte em dois depois das palavras da ruiva. Mas nem por isso as mãos se soltam.

ASH: É… mas eu não sei se é um amor fraterno. – ele aperta a mão dela. – Eu sei que é forte… muito forte.

Misty não comenta nada. Não queria ouvir a declaração dele agora que estava aprendendo a amar Jony. Não queria se iludir novamente com Ash agora que sua vida amorosa estava firme. Não agora. E seu coração se quebrava mais a cada segundo em que negava o amor pelo moreno.

MISTY: Me conta que história é essa do namoro do Brock e da Lily. Não gostei nenhum pouquinho dessa coisa da minha irmã estar namorando um mulherengo como ele.

O moreno ficou um pouco sentido ao ver a amiga mudar de assunto, mas não insistiu, pois provavelmente ela não estava preparada para entrar nesse assunto e ele não forçaria a barra… ainda.

ASH: Você acreditaria se eu te contasse que ele nem olha mais para outras garotas? Lily colocou juízo na cabeça dele – o moreno desvia o olhar da ruiva e volta a olhar as estrelas, Misty faz o mesmo –, só não sei como – comenta rindo um pouco.

Misty começa a rir também.

MISTY: Essa eu quero ver com os meus próprios olhos – ela fala rindo.

ASH: E quando partimos? – a ansiedade em tirar Misty de perto de Jony era enorme.

MISTY: Não sei, mas pode demorar um pouquinho Ash… tenho que ver umas coisas por aqui e vai ser difícil deixar eles… mas confesso que não vejo a hora de voltar pra casa – ela sorri.

ASH: Pensei que a essa altura você já consideraria isso aqui a sua casa – comenta curioso. As mãos de ambos ainda estavam juntas.

MISTY: Eu também. Mas nunca consegui considerar isso aqui um lar… eu sempre pensei que vocês iriam vir aqui me buscar. Mesmo depois de ter ouvido o Gary falar aquelas mentiras – ela ficou com raiva, assim como o moreno e ambos apertaram a mão um do outro mais forte –, eu nunca perdi a esperança… na verdade ela que não ia embora, porque eu tentei esquecer vocês e ficava repetindo na minha cabeça que vocês estavam melhor sem mim, mas… esse meu coração idiota nunca acreditou.

ASH: Escute mais o seu coração então Misty, porque ele estava certo. – o garoto se senta na areia e a encara, ainda estavam de mãos dadas – Me promete que nunca vai duvidar do meu… – ele se interrompe – da minha amizade por você?

Misty sorri e assente com a cabeça.

MISTY: Prometo nunca mais duvidar, Zigzagoon. Nunca mais – ela fala.

Ash sorri ao ouvir o apelido que recebera há anos da amiga.

ASH: Acho bom mesmo – ele comenta sorrindo.

A ruiva abre um sorriso enorme e Ash volta a se deitar ao seu lado. A simples presença do outro já fazia a noite parecer melhor… mais tranquila… mais pacífica…

MISTY: Cadê o Pikachu? – pergunta olhando para os lados.

ASH: Não sei – eles olham para os lados e veem um vulto amarelo e pequenino correndo na direção deles.

MISTY: Pergunta respondida – a ruiva comenta com o amigo.

Eles começam a rir.

Togepi e Pikachu aparecem na frente deles. Pikachu sobe novamente no cabelo da ruiva, bagunçando-a ainda mais e Togepi se acomoda na curva do pescoço de Ash. Ambos adormecem rapidamente.

MISTY: No que está pensando? – ela pergunta depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Milly já estava perdida no mundo dos sonhos.

ASH: Em como será bom ter você em casa de novo – ambos sorriem.

A voz deles estava mais baixa, como se estivessem contando segredos um para o outro. Segredos que mais ninguém poderia escutar.

MISY: Você está com saudades, né? – ela pergunta.

ASH: Muitas.

MISTY: Se você quiser ir antes…

ASH: NÃO! – grita. Os olhos castanhos mostravam desespero e ele aperta mais forte a mão dela. Milly se remexe um pouco e resmunga, mas logo volta a dormir. Pikachu e Togepi fazem o mesmo que a pequena loirinha.

MISTY: Não grita, Ash – ela fala um pouco assustada.

ASH: Não Misty – ele fala mais baixo –, por favor, não.

MISTY: Calma, tudo bem, se você não quiser ir, não precisa.

ASH: Eu só… só não quero mais ficar longe de você. Eu melhorei… eu posso te proteger agora, eu juro – ele fala com os olhos lacrimejando.

MISTY: Eu nunca duvidei disso Ash – ela sorri –, e eu também não quero que vocês saiam daqui.

O moreno suspira aliviado e deita ao lado dela, mais perto dessa vez.

ASH: Por que me devolveu o colar? – o moreno pergunta.

Ela coloca uma mão sobre o colar em seu pescoço. Os olhos lacrimejam e ela suspira, apertando o objeto entre os dedos, com medo dele simplesmente sumir.

MISTY: Eu precisava esquecer você Ash – ela sussurra –, e ficar sentindo você no meu pescoço o dia inteiro não ajudava.

ASH: Eu pensei que você tivesse morrido de verdade naquela hora. – ele sussurrou. – Aquilo drenou todas as minhas esperanças.

MISTY: Eu sei. Por isso que eu fiz Gyarados leva-lo de volta para você – ela sussurra. Gradativamente as vozes iam diminuindo.

Eles conversaram por mais umas duas horas. O sono aumenta e sem que percebessem eles dormiram debaixo das estrelas. As mãos dos dois amigos não se separaram durante e noite e eles ficaram praticamente na mesma posição. Ash virou a cabeça na direção da ruiva.

Na manhã seguinte Jony adentrou a barraca da namorada bem cedo, porém não a encontrou. Isso o deixou nervoso, visto que Misty sempre acordava tarde e também pela cama estar arrumada. Saiu da cabana e encontrou Sam e suas irmãs do lado de fora, na praia. Caminhou até eles e viu a ruiva deitava na areia com a loirinha dormindo sobre seu peito e o moreno ao seu lado, dormindo, mas de mãos dadas com ela.

Sentiu raiva. Muita raiva. Muita raiva mesmo deles. Misty falara que eles dormiriam na barraca da ruiva e que era para ele confiar nela, ele o fez e quando acorda a vê de mãos dadas com o estranho! O que pensar? Que eles tiveram algum caso romântico, óbvio.

JONY: MI – fala irritado.

A pequena loirinha e a ruiva se remexem incomodadas pelo barulho, mas não acordam. As orelhas de Pikachu se remexem, mas ele não acorda.

JUDY: Mi – ela abaixa ao lado da amiga.

Dawn sai de dentro da cabana de Fêh bocejando e caminha até eles.

DAWN: O que aconteceu aqui? – boceja novamente.

FÊH: Não sabemos, acordamos e os achamos aqui dormindo – ela comenta um pouco tímida.

DAWN: Hm – comenta desinteressada.

Misty se remexe e vira o rosto para o lado do amigo moreno, que não se mexe muito.

JONY: MI !– ele grita. Pikachu e Togepi pulam assustados e Milly começa a chorar. Misty acorda com o choro da pequena. Mesmo com todo esse barulho Ash não fizera nem menção de acordar.

MISTY: Milly, meu amorzinho, o que aconteceu? – pergunta acariciando os cabelos da pequena e a abraçando. Depois ela olha para os amigos e boceja.

A ruiva mexe sua mão e percebe que está meio dormente. Olha para o lado e vê Ash dormindo com a mão esticada para o lado. Sorri ao perceber que dormiram a noite inteira com as mãos dadas.

MILLY: O tio tava gritando – ela fala ainda chorando.

A ruiva olha de forma repreensiva para os amigos.

MISTY: Quem gritou? O Sam? – pergunta olhando para a pequena, que nega com a cabeça.

MILLY: Eu não sei, só ouvi um grito. Eu to com medo.

MISTY: Não precisa, a mamãe te protege de todo o mal – a ruiva promete.

A menina limpa os olhos incrivelmente azuis e olha para Misty.

MILLY: Promete? – a vozinha era ainda mais infantil do que de costume.

MISTY: Prometo – ela beija os dois minguinhos e estende para a menina que sorri e entrelaça seu próprio minguinho com o da ruiva.

JONY: O que significa isso? – pergunta indignado.

MISTY: Isso o quê? – pergunta confusa.

Jony suspira, tentando retomar o controle.

JONY: Isso. Você viu o jeito que estava com esse aí? – pergunta apontando para Ash com a cabeça. O moreno ainda dormia.

MISTY: Estávamos apenas de mãos dadas – a garota fala com uma sobrancelha erguida.

JONY: Apenas? – pergunta irritado e se aproxima um passo.

Pikachu, prevendo o perigo se joga na frente da ruiva e de Milly e acumula eletricidade em suas bochechas. Jony recua dois passos ao ver o pequeno Pokémon a sua frente.

JONY: O que é isso? Um guarda-costas agora?

MISTY: Pikachu – o Pokémon se vira para ela, mas ainda mantinha um olho em Jony –, está tudo bem não precisa ficar preocupado, meu anjinho. – o Pokémon não estava muito convencido. – Acorda o Ash.

O pequeno acerta o dono com um pequeno choque que o faz pular.

ASH: AI PIKACHU! – Milly ria do colo da ruiva. – Não precisava colocar tanta força, pra que tanta raiva, cara?

PIKACHU: "Pika pika piii Pikachu" **Ele estava brigando com a Myst** – Ash fecha a expressão ao ouvir isso.

ASH: Ele te machucou? – pergunta para a ruiva, que o olha irônica.

MISTY: Até parece que se ele tivesse levantado a mão pra mim ele ainda estaria inteiro, né Ash? Até parece que não me conhece.

Isso arranca algumas risadas do moreno e de Dawn. Misty estica os braços, se espreguiçando.

JUDY: Por que estão aqui fora? – pergunta calma, colocando a mão no ombro do irmão, que se soltou dela, irritado.

ASH: Pegamos no sono ontem. – ele boceja. – Eu posso dormir por mais quinze dias.

MISTY: Eu sei disso – fala rindo –, mas não pode. Gente eu e o Ash conversamos ontem – ela comenta – e nós ainda vamos ficar um tempinho aqui, afinal tenho que deixar a enfermaria com vocês – olha para Judy e Fêh.

ASH: Misty enfermeira? – ergue uma sobrancelha.

MISTY: Já falei que é _curandeira_ Ketchum – ela revira os olhos.

Ash ri.

ASH: Pior ainda. Coitados dos pacientes. Já matou quantos? – pergunta irônico.

MISTY: Nunca matei ninguém, tá? Aqui na ilha existem muitas regras e normalmente elas impedem que as pessoas se machuquem – a ruiva comenta –, então eu lido mais com infecções pequenas. Tipo as que aconteciam nas nossas viagens e o Brock cuidava de nós. Arranhões, machucados, essas coisas.

ASH: Tipo os hematomas que você fazia em mim? – ele pergunta sarcástico.

MISTY: Não… nunca ninguém conseguiu se machucar do jeito que eu te machucava – ela entra na brincadeira.

Os habitantes da ilha se entreolham. Misty era uma mulher agressiva? Desde quando? Eles suspiraram, finalmente percebendo o quão pouco conheciam da ruiva. Jony sentiu um aperto no peito, mas ignorou.

JONY: Então você realmente vai me abandonar aqui? – pergunta magoado.

A ruiva suspira e afasta Milly, que sai de seu colo confusa.

MISTY: Vamos conversar Jony – a ruiva levanta, mas sente Ash puxando o seu braço.

ASH: Você prometeu – ele fala.

MISTY: Ash… eu prometi que você não teria que me dividir com ninguém, e não vai, mas eu preciso conversar com o meu namorado e com os meus amigos também.

O moreno olha para o lado emburrado, mas solta a ruiva. Misty sorri e dá um peteleco na cabeça dele, que a olha sorrindo também.

Misty caminha até o namorado e eles se afastam. Jony segura na mão da ruiva, que fica encarando as mãos de ambos. O toque de Jony não era tão quente quanto o de Ash… não havia aquela eletricidade… aquela presença… não era tão bom… parecia meio… errado? Mas o Jony era o certo não? Ficou confusa, estava realmente comparando o toque dos dois?

JONY: Você prometeu pra _ele_ que _ele_ não terá que te dividir com ninguém? – pergunta indignado, irritado… enciumado.

MISTY: Jony – ela o repreende – o Ash é o meu melhor amigo, tenta entender que para ele é difícil aceitar que eu não sou mais a garotinha que o seguia para todos os lados cobrando uma bicicleta. – Jony ergue uma sobrancelha, – Quando nos conhecemos ele queimou a minha bicicleta, então eu comecei a segui-lo cobrando ela, mas deixando isso de lado… ele simplesmente não aceita que ele não é o único garoto da minha vida. Acho que ele sempre vai me ver como a criança que ele conheceu…

JONY: Vocês se conhecem desde crianças? – ele engoliu em seco.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça, mas tratou de não entrar em detalhes, ela sabia que em sua história com Ash havia mil e vinte motivos para se sentir ciúmes.

MISTY: Mas não é esse o caso. O caso é que eu não quero que você sinta ciúmes do Ash. – ela para, acariciando a mão do namorado. – Eu e ele tivemos um milhão e meio de oportunidades de ficarmos juntos – ela toca em uma ferida ainda não fechada, mas não permite que o loiro perceba – e não ficamos. Não é agora que isso vai acontecer Jony… eu estou com você e não com ele – ela fala.

JONY: Mas eu fico com ciúmes! Tinham que dormir de mãos dadas?

MISTY: Sim! Nós tínhamos, sim, que dormir de mãos dadas! – ela fala. – Eu precisava ter certeza de que era real Jony. – ela fala. – Eu precisava ter uma certeza física de que eu não estava sonhando!

JONY: Isso quer dizer que você sonha com ele – o garoto fala enciumado.

MISTY: Para com isso! – ela segura o rosto dele entre suas mãos. – Não distorce o que eu falo, Jony! Pelo amor de Deus, não distorce o que eu conto. Eu. Estou. Com. Você. O que está acontecendo? Você sempre foi tão calmo.

O loiro suspira e coloca suas mãos sobre as da ruiva.

JONY: Desculpa. Você tem razão, meu amor.

Ele sorri e a beija, agora mais calmo. Ao longe, Ash observava a cena magoado.

_Continua…_


	19. Sem mais mentiras

Cap. 19 - Sem mais mentiras

As irmãs de Jony encaram o forasteiro que desvia o olhar da cena que acontecia muitos metros adiante. Nunca iria conseguir olhar Misty beijando algum garoto sem sentir nojo. Nunca.

JUDY: Você a ama não ama? – a pergunta faz Ash pular de surpresa.

ASH: O quê? – pergunta o moreno surpreso.

FÊH: A Mi – ajuda a irmã – você a ama né?

O moreno fica quieto, sem saber o que responder. Sim. Ele a ama, muito mais do que pode pensar. Muito mais do que achava possível amar alguém. A ama muito, mas não pode contar isso a eles. Afinal, eram amigos do loirinho e assim o garoto teria ainda mais motivos para o querer longe da ruiva, e isso ele jamais permitiria. Não de novo.

ASH: Sim. Eu a amo, mas não do jeito que vocês estão pensando. É só que eu ainda não consigo engolir isso da minha… melhor amiga estar namorando. É irritante.

As irmãs ficaram caladas enquanto observavam o casal se aproximando. Milly tinha um biquinho nos lábios.

MISTY: O que foi princesa? – pergunta ainda de mãos dadas com Jony.

MILLY: Não gosto quando você fica com a boca na boca dele – aponta pra Jony – não gosto de vocês dois namorando. Eu nunca vou chamar ele de papai – a menina abraça as pernas de Ash – eu já tenho um papai.

Misty olha de forma acusadora para Ash, que levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição.

ASH: Juro que eu não falei nada – ele fala. E pelos olhos dele ela percebe que é verdade.

JONY: Claro que falou…

MISTY: Não falou não – ela fala – o Ash tem um tique, sempre que ele mente… – mas ela se cala. Não contaria para os outros o que acontecia quando Ash mentia, vai que o moreno quer esconder alguma coisa de algum deles? Não. Isso era um segredo – acontece uma coisa.

JONY: Você está mentindo – o garoto acusa e ela vira-se bruscamente para ele.

MISTY: Essa é a segunda vez desde que eu cheguei aqui que você me acusa de mentir – ela fala com os olhos semicerrados, Ash tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios – e é a segunda vez que você se engana. Eu não estou mentindo, mas não posso contar para vocês o que acontece com o Ash quando ele mente pelo simples fato de que… eu sou uma das únicas pessoas que sabe disso – ela olha para o lado, Ash sorri – e é um segredo dele que não cabe a mim contar a vocês.

Ash sorri ao perceber que ela não mentia, uma pergunta ficou em sua mente… o que fazia quando mentia?

JONY: Por que defende tanto ele?

MISTY: Acabamos de conversar sobre isso.

O loiro ficou calado. Jony desviou os olhos e respirou fundo.

JUDY: Gente, sem estresse ok? Vamos apenas aproveitar que estamos todos reunidos. O que acham de jogarmos alguma coisa? – pergunta com um sorriso, querendo trazer de volta a paz que havia antes de Ash chegar.

ASH: Eu quero batalhar – o moreno fala com os olhos brilhando. Ele olha para a ruiva e Pikachu pula para o chão, os raios saltando de suas bochechas. Togepi pousa na frente do ratinho e sorri para o mesmo, pronto para a luta.

SAM: Garotas não podem batalhar – fala ao ver os pokemons prontos.

Ash olha para os habitantes com os olhos confusos. Ele pisca algumas vezes e depois olha para a ruiva, que parecia encabulada e olhava para o lado.

MISTY: Sim Ash. Eu fiz isso.

A ruiva fala ao sentir o olhar do moreno sobre si. Os demais não entendem nada, visto que Ash nada dissera, mas com algumas pessoas um simples olhar significa mais do que uma frase inteira.

FÊH: Fez o que Mi?

ASH: Treinou escondido – revela. Um tom avermelhado começa a invadir as bochechas da garota.

JUDY: Isso é verdade Mi? – pergunta de forma repreensiva.

MISTY: Não me culpe Judy. Se eu revelasse pra vocês que não pararia de treinar só porque isso é uma regra eu arranjaria muita briga por aqui e eu não quero brigar com vocês, então preferi simplesmente fingir que eu não batalhava mais. Então de noite eu sempre saía e ia para a enseada dos Gyarados, onde eu poderia treinar sem que vocês me vissem ou ouvissem.

JONY: Você não se livrou daquele monstro? – pergunta ao perceber que ela ia diariamente para o local em que os Gyarados ficavam.

ASH: Que monstro? – pergunta confuso. Misty nunca tivera nenhum Pokémon realmente perigoso a ponto de ser chamado de monstro.

MISTY: Gyarados.

ASH: Desde quando ele é um monstro? – o moreno pergunta, confuso.

MISTY: Desde nunca, mas eles agem como se o meu menininho fosse – ela fala de forma ofendida – só porque o Gyarados quase atacou-os uma vez.

ASH: Eles tentaram te agredir ou desconfiaram da lealdade dele? – pergunta bocejando enquanto senta na areia. Togepi voa para o colo do moreno, que o acaricia.

MISTY: Desconfiaram da lealdade dele – ela fala, sentando-se também. Os demais imitam os dois. Pikachu pula para o colo da ruiva e Milly deita a cabeça no ombro de Misty. A pequena loirinha fica olhando para a ruiva.

MILLY: Mãe – a ruiva olha pra baixo – cadê o Gyados?

Misty sorriu.

MISTY: Ele aparece se você chamar – a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior – Milly… eu sei que agora ele é seu, mas você pode tirar o Stario pra mim?

A loirinha sorriu e pegou uma pokebola do bolso. O Pokémon estrela saiu e olhou para os lados. Assim que viu a ruiva se atirou sobre ela. Misty abraçou sua estrela com força.

MISTY: Sta – ela fala, sorrindo – que saudades.

O Pokémon retribui o abraço com força. Stario sempre amou Milly, mas ninguém é capaz de substituir sua dona. Milly observou a cena sorrindo e acariciou a pokebola. Quando os dois se separaram ela estendeu a pokebola para a ruiva, que a olhou confusa.

MILLY: Eu sempre cuidei do Stario, mas ele nunca foi como era quando você era a dona dele – a pequena sorri – está na hora de eu começar a minha jornada sozinha – ela sorri.

Misty nunca sentiu tanto orgulho da pequena. A ruiva pegou a pokebola e o rubi no centro de Stario brilhou por um segundo. A ruiva sorriu e acariciou seu Pokémon novamente. Sentira muita falta dele, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

MISTY: Bem vindo de volta Stario – ela sorriu – bem vindo de volta pra casa meu anjo.

Ela colocou o Pokémon novamente na pokebola com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Sentira muito a falta de seu fiel amigo.

ASH: Vamos animar um pouco as coisas por aqui – ele fala sorrindo.

Misty abre um sorriso ainda maior.

MISTY: GYARADOS! – o grito ecoa por toda a ilha. Os demais fecham os ouvido e os massageiam.

ASH: Ai – murmura.

O enorme Pokémon sai da profundeza das águas e começa a avançar em alta velocidade na direção da ilha. Ash, Misty e Milly agem normalmente ao ver o Pokémon aproximar-se. Continuam sentados. A única mudança fora os sorrisos nos rostos deles, que aumentaram. Por outro lado, Judy e os irmãos estavam apavorados. O animal era enorme. E estava vindo rápido.

GYARADOS: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – o Pokémon grita, feliz.

ASH: E aí Gyarados? Beleza? – o moreno pergunta, sorrindo.

JONY: Você…

O Pokémon se vira para o loiro e o olha irritadamente. Na mente de Gyarados Jony sempre fora o culpado pela mudança da dona. Sempre… Misty pareceu sentir a aura assassina que irradiava do Pokémon.

MISTY: Gyarados – ela fala em tom de advertência – nem pense nisso.

O Pokémon não pareceu muito feliz, por isso se encaminhou até Ash e o circundou com todo o seu corpo. O moreno sorriu e acariciou o enorme Pokémon.

ASH: Ei Gyarados – fala sorrindo – vamos brincar?

O Pokémon parece feliz e passa por baixo de Ash, que sorri. Togepi se afasta assim como Pikachu, que se afasta da ruiva. O Pokémon aquático passa por debaixo da ruiva, fazendo-a ficar em cima de si, assim como o moreno. A ruiva começou a rir e Ash enlaçou a cintura da amiga. Todos os habitantes estavam assustados com os dois. Há muito tempo haviam visto a ruiva fazer algo bem parecido, mas naquela época nem a conheciam direito. Obviamente no momento atual também não a conhecem como pensam, mas ainda assim…

MILLY: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! – a pequena parecia irritadíssima com a atitude dos _pais_.

Os habitantes ficaram apavorados com a atitude da menininha. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Era apenas uma criança! Como poderia enfrentar um animal com, no mínimo, cinco vezes o seu tamanho?

O Pokémon parou e fez meia volta.

MILLY: Vocês não planejavam me deixar pra trás né? – ela pergunta. O pequeno rostinho estava vermelho e uma pequena veia sobressaía-se em sua testa.

ASH: Você parece muito com a Misty, sabia? – ele fala rindo, ao ver a postura da menina. A mão estava na cintura, exatamente como a ruiva fazia quando se irritava.

Os olhos da menina se iluminam e Misty lhe estende a mão.

MISTY: Nunca vamos te deixar pra trás pequena. Você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim – ela fala com um sorriso. Os olhos da mais nova brilham ainda mais e ela pega na mão da mãe, que a puxa para cima.

ASH: Nós nunca vamos nos separar Milly – ele fala para a mais nova.

MISTY: Não mais.

E então eles vão brincar.

_Continua…_


	20. Uma despedida equivale a um fim

Cap. 20 – Uma despedida equivale a um fim.

Os habitantes da ilha observam os três entrarem e saírem da água. Jony sente um aperto no peito. Não gostava nenhum pouco dessa proximidade entre eles. Viram Gyarados se aproximar rapidamente pela água e viram os três escorregarem pela cauda do Pokémon. Dawn sorria animada com tudo aquilo.

MISTY: Faz tempo que não me divirto assim – fala sorrindo.

ASH: Eu concordo com você.

Milly apenas sorria.

JUDY: Vocês não têm medo? – pergunta olhando para o Pokémon.

MILLY: O Gyado é muito legal – ela fala sorrindo.

FÊH: Hum.

Jony nada disse.

DAWN: Nossa! Isso é muito legal – ela sorri – mas eu vou ter que te pedir um favor Misty – a ruiva a olha – eu tenho um concurso em dois dias, então preciso ir embora amanhã, você me leva? – pergunta ao Gyarados.

MISTY: Vamos ir todos – ela sorri – eu já resolvi as minhas coisas por aqui.

JONY: Já? – pergunta triste.

MISTY: Eu volto – ela sorri para o namorado – mas primeiro vamos nos trocar. Jony, você pode emprestar umas roupas secas para o Ash, por favor?

JONY: Claro – murmura.

Os dois saem dali e Misty vai para sua cabana com Milly nos braços. Antes deles chegarem às suas respectivas cabanas Gyarados já estava a caminho da enseada dos Gyarados. Precisava se despedir de seus amigos.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

JONY: Qual é a sua com a minha namorada? – pergunta quando saem do campo de audição dos outros.

ASH: Não sei do que está falando.

JONY: Eu vi o jeito que você olha pra ela. Sei que está a fim dela.

ASH: Estou – confirma o moreno – estou a fim dela desde antes de você sonhar em conhecê-la.

JONY: Mas ela está _comigo._

ASH: Eu sei – o moreno fala.

Eles entram na cabana de Jony.

JONY: Então fica longe.

ASH: Não.

JONY: Eu sou um cara muito paciente, mas não vou ficar vendo um marmanjo qualquer dar em cima da minha namorada.

ASH: Eu não sou um cara paciente e não estou dando em cima da sua namorada – ele fala um pouco irritado – porque ela é minha melhor amiga e ela está com você. Eu respeito isso. Mas saiba que eu só não tento nada por ela.

JONY: Eu vi o jeito que você toca nela e…

ASH: Isso não tem nada a ver – fala – ela é minha amiga e só.

O loiro pega uma toalha, uma calça Jeans e uma blusa seca e atira para o moreno.

JONY: Por enquanto. Você chegou e vai tirar ela de mim. Se eu souber que você agarrou ela a força ou algo assim eu…

ASH: Agarrar ela _a força?_ Você é doido? – pergunta retirando sua camiseta molhada e pegando a toalha que o loiro atirou nele – se eu soubesse que alguém tentou fazer isso com ela eu estaria lá bem antes de você. Entenda. Eu. A. Amo. E nunca vou deixar alguém machucá-la. Muito menos eu mesmo.

JONY: Ela não vai ficar com você. Nunca.

ASH: Eu nunca disse que ficaria.

O loiro o olha desconfiado enquanto Ash termina de se trocar.

JONY: Se ela for com você, você vai tentar alguma coisa com ela?

ASH: Talvez.

JONY: Eu não vou deixar.

ASH: Você não estará lá para me impedir – o moreno fala saindo da cabana com suas roupas molhadas na mão.

Jony serra os punhos e respira bem devagar tentando controlar sua raiva. Não deixaria o moreno ficar com sua namorada. Deixá-la ir para longe significaria o fim de seu namoro e ele sabia disso.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Ash se encontra com Misty e Milly na praia. Estava ansioso para o dia seguinte, em que finalmente iria tirar a sua ruiva de perto daquele loiro oxigenado.

MISTY: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta ao perceber a expressão tensa do moreno.

ASH: Não – a pálpebra de seu olho direito treme.

MISTY: Não minta pra mim – a ruiva fala, estreitando seus belos olhos esmeraldinos.

FÊH: O que está havendo? – pergunta ao chegar. A morena saíra com a irmã.

MILLY: O papai mentiu – a menina fala com uma expressão inocente no rosto.

Ash lhe lança um olhar mortífero, mas a pequena apenas sorri.

Jony aparece. Em sua face uma expressão parecida com a de Ash estava presente.

MISTY: Vocês brigaram? – ela pergunta ao loiro.

ASH: Não – responde por ele.

MISTY: É, vocês brigaram - fala.

JONY: Nossa não consegue ficar de boca fechada né? – pergunta displicentemente ao moreno. Não demonstraria raiva.

MISTY: Ele não me falou nada, deduzi sozinha – a ruiva esclareceu ao perceber a raiva do loiro.

JONY: Hm.

O loiro não estava nada feliz. E Misty sabia disso.

JUDY: Então vamos aproveitar o último dia da Mi por aqui – ela fala sorrindo, mas haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

MISTY: Oh Ju – ela vai até a amiga e a abraça bem forte.

JUDY: Eu vou morrer de saudades – sussurra abraçando a amiga.

MISTY: Eu ainda não fui – ela se separa da amiga – por isso temos que aproveitar. Meu último dia aqui não vai passar em branco – as lágrimas estavam presas em seus olhos. Iria sentir muitas saudades de seus amigos.

SAM: A Mi tem razão. Vou lá em casa ver se minha mãe tem alguns petiscos pra gente.

Todos vão correndo para suas determinadas cabanas e pegam alimentos que fazem mal à saúde e refrigerantes. No fim, a praia estava cheia de doces e outras coisas.

FÊH: A uma das melhores amigas que eu já tive – ela fala sorrindo.

JUDY: À minha irmã emprestada – ela levanta o copo de refrigerante também.

SAM: À garota que mudou algumas opiniões minhas – ele sorri para a ruiva.

JONY: À minha namorada – ele olha diretamente para Ash, o desafiando.

MILLY: À minha mãe – fala rindo e todos sorriem também.

DAWN: À melhor irmã sensacional – ela pisca para a ruiva.

ASH: À minha melhor amiga – ele sorri para a ruiva.

MISTY: A todos vocês – ela fala. Algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

Eles bebem o refrigerante e ficam brincando e conversando até tarde da noite. Ninguém vai para a cabana ou algo parecido, todos dormem na areia. O sol nasce alguns minutos depois de eles terem apagado.

O primeiro a acordar é Sam. Aos poucos, cada um deles vai acordando. Misty dormia entre Ash e Jony. A ruiva tinha Milly abraçada a si, entre ela e Ash, mas a menina era tão pequenina que quase nem contava. Misty estava de mãos dadas com Jony, mas seu rosto estava virado para Ash, apoiado em cima da cabeça da loirinha. Ash estava virado para a ruiva.

DAWN: Eles formam um belo triângulo amoroso, não? – pergunta divertida.

FÊH: Não. É o meu irmão que vai acabar sofrendo no final disso tudo – fala. Não poderia realmente ter esperanças de que o namoro do irmão fosse dar frutos quando a ruiva saísse da ilha.

JUDY: Você também acha que a Misty não vai continuar com o namoro depois que ela for?

Fêh assente com a cabeça.

FÊH: Lembra quando ela chegou? Misty ficou o primeiro ano inteiro falando sobre os amigos e sobre o amor que ela deixou pra trás. Tenho a impressão de que esse amor é Ash.

JUDY: Também tenho.

DAWN: Ash nunca foi assim – sussurrou para elas – desde que eu o conheci ele se mostrou meio frio e evitava se aproximar das pessoas sabe, o mesmo vale para Pikachu. Eles nunca foram muito sociáveis, sempre ficavam meio no canto deles, entende.

SAM: Ele me parece bem extrovertido.

DAWN: Aqui. Desde que reencontrou Misty ele ficou assim. Misty disse que ele sempre foi assim, mas acho que pensar que a amiga tinha morrido o mudou.

Os outros não conseguiram desmenti-la. Aos poucos, Ash, Milly, Misty e Jony acordaram.

MISTY: Bom dia – murmura esfregando os olhos.

ASH: Fica quieta Myst, eu quero dormir – murmura sonolento, para receber um choque de Pikachu em seguida – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, por que fez isso, seu maluco?

PIKACHU: Pika pikachuu pika piii Pikachu pipi pikaa pika kachu kapika pikachuuuu **"Porque hoje vamos embora e não quero mais ficar muito tempo por aqui, esse lugar me deixa nervoso".**

MISTY: Por quê?

PIKACHU: Pika Pikachu pi pipi pikakachu. Kachu pi Pikachu. **"Misty delicada e com namorado. Isso é amaldiçoado".**

A ruiva começa a rir. Sam, Jony e as irmãs não entendem o pequeno diálogo entre eles, mas também não insistem.

DAWN: Vamos, então?

Porém, antes que alguém possa responder, eles escutam um enorme rugido. Olham para o céu e veem um Dragonite sobrevoando o local. Ash e Dawn arregalam os olhos.

ASH: Não sabia que havia Dragonites por aqui – fala ao ver o Pokémon sumir misteriosamente.

MISTY: Não há – ela responde – são ditos, existem muitos deles por aqui, por isso que às vezes parece que existem inúmeros Gyarados e outras eles parecem desaparecer. O nome da ilha é Gyarocol. De Gyarados. Mas há muitos ditos.

ASH: Hm.

O moreno da de ombros. Teria preferido Dragonites.

DAWN: Então… vamos?

JUDY: Sem café da manhã? De jeito nenhum.

A menina os leva até a cabana, onde todos comem tranquilamente. Um clima estranho pairava entre os habitantes da ilha. Estavam tão acostumados com a presença de Misty que não ter a ruiva ali parecia quase fora do normal. Acabaram o café e foram até a praia.

MISTY: GYARADOOOOS – era uma questão de segundos até o Pokémon chegar.

Misty retirou Starmie, Psyduck e Vaporeon das pokebolas. Deixou os pokemons se despedirem dos amigos e os olhou. Lágrimas invadiam os brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos.

FÊH: Ah Mi – ela e a irmã correm até a ruiva e as três caem em lágrimas.

JUDY: Vamos morrer de saudades, as coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas.

MISTY: Volto assim que tivermos uma folga nas jornadas, juro.

FÊH: Mas não é a mesma coisa, você vai fazer muita falta.

MISTY: Vou nada, você e o Sam vão começar a namorar e o Gary vai entreter a Judy tempo o suficiente para que ela nem pense em mim – a ruiva fala sorrindo, embora as lágrimas ainda escorressem por seu rosto.

Judy começa a rir junto da amiga, enquanto Fêh fica com as faces incrivelmente avermelhadas.

Elas se separam. Um triste sorriso no rosto de cada uma, mas ainda assim sorriam. Sorriam por saber que não era o fim da amizade delas. Uma amizade assim tão forte, quase fraterna, não teria fim só por causa da distância. Nunca.

Sam aproxima-se da ruiva, que o abraça o mais forte que consegue. Nunca o havia abraçado antes. Pelo menos, não tão intensamente e nem tão forte. Sentiria saudades do amigo. Muitas saudades.

SAM: Volta logo Mi.

MISTY: Pode deixar Sam. Eu juro que volto – ela sorri – e não deixe a Fêh esperando por muito tempo. Não sabe quem pode aparecer.

O moreno sente as bochechas avermelharem-se.

SAM: Não sei do que está falando.

MISTY: Claro que sabe – ela diminui o tom de voz – não deixe que umas regras idiotas atrapalhem o seu futuro relacionamento ok? Se machucar a Fêh por causa delas, eu quebro a sua cara.

Mesmo ainda não acostumado com a agressividade da ruiva, Sam sorri.

SAM: Eu juro, mesmo não sabendo do que está falando.

Misty sorri e se separa dele. Lágrimas escapavam por seus olhos esmeraldinos e algumas estavam presas nos olhos de Sam. Mas Misty sabia que o moreno jamais permitiria que as lágrimas escapassem. Nunca mesmo.

Jony observa a cena calado. Não sentia ciúmes do amigo e mesmo que não gostasse muito do abraço trocado entre eles, não demostraria sua insatisfação.

MISTY: Jony – a ruiva vai até o namorado e o abraça – eu te ligo assim que chegarmos e…

JONY: Não vai – ele pede, estreitando a namorada em seus braços.

MISTY: O… o quê? – ela pergunta com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Não ir? Jony estava pedindo para ela não ir? Depois de todo esse tempo, estava pedindo para abandonar sua família e seus amigos, de novo?

JONY: Você sabe que o nosso namoro não vai suportar…

MISTY: Mas é claro que vai – ela fala convicta – um amor supera tudo. Distância, inimizades, inveja, tudo.

JONY: Mas não supera traição, Mi.

MISTY: Supera o ciúme, se for preciso.

JONY: Não é questão de…

MISTY: Se não é questão de ciúme é o quê? Não confia em mim, é isso? – pergunta um pouco irritada.

O clima estava tenso no local. Tanto os habitantes quanto os outros estavam receosos com os acontecimentos que se sucederiam. O que aconteceria? Em seu íntimo Ash rezava para que o namoro dos dois acabasse ali. Rezava para aquilo terminar de uma vez por todas.

JONY: Não começa com a questão de confiança de novo – ele resmunga também irritado, mas não demonstrava isso tanto quanto a ruiva – eu confio em você. Apenas não confio em nenhum dos caras que estarão lá – seus olhos passam por Ash, que sorri ao entender a mensagem subliminar que o garoto estava deixando para si. Não importava. Também não confiava nele.

MISTY: Eu sei me cuidar.

JONY: E se alguém tentar te beijar a força ou algo do tipo? Quem irá te proteger? Eu não estarei lá.

Ash estava pronto para se intrometer quando percebe a veia na testa da amiga.

ASH: Ih ferrou.

MISTY: **EU** posso me proteger – ela fala, com a voz estranhamente calma.

JONY: Você é uma menina – ele fala como se isso explicasse tudo – e é muito delicada para…

O som do tapa que a ruiva deu no rosto do namorado ficou soando vários segundos depois de ela ter tocado nele. Jony arregalou os olhos azuis e ficou com o rosto virado para o lado por vários segundos até que finalmente olhou para a namorada. O choque pelo ato dela ainda estampado em sua face.

MISTY: Pensei que tivesse entendido que eu fingi todo o tempo em que pensaram que eu era delicada.

JONY: Mi…

MISTY: Nunca mais diga que eu sou fraca Jony – a veia ainda pulsava em sua testa – mesmo que indiretamente. Eu não suporto isso.

JONY: Eu já falei isso muitas vezes pra você – ainda não entendia.

MISTY: Eu sei. E eu tive que me controlar para não fazer isso em você todas as vezes em que dizia aquilo.

JONY: Mas…

MISTY: Lembra-se dos primeiros dias que passei aqui Jony? – ele assente com a cabeça – eu derrotei você e o Sam numa batalha. Eu disse que fiquei cansada e que havia sido difícil. Eu menti. Foi fácil Jony.

JONY: Nem sempre terá os seus pokemons pra te proteger.

MISTY: Eu sei me defender – ela fala – e sempre tenho meus pokemons comigo.

ASH: Quando ela não tiver os pokemons dela com ela – ele se intromete – eu terei os meus.

JONY: Não se meta.

MISTY: Não briguem.

JONY: Ele quer te tirar de mim – o loiro fala. Os olhos desesperados – ele me odeia e não quer o nosso namoro Mi.

MISTY: E daí? Ele também não queria me devolver a minha bicicleta, mas isso me impediu de cobrá-la? Não. Cobrei tanto que ele me deu uma nova. O mesmo vale pro nosso namoro. Não interessa que o Ash não queira. Ele terá que aceitá-lo, mesmo que demore, em algum momento, o Ash vai aceitar.

JONY: E se não aceitar?

MISTY: Não muda nada. Querendo ou não, meu namorado é você.

JONY: Sou seu namorado – ele concorda – mas será minha namorada por quanto tempo?

MISTY: Olhe o exemplo da Judy e do Gary, eles vivem bem!

JONY: E ele já deve tê-la traído com meio milhão de garotas – comenta irritado, ouvindo a irmã soltar um grito mudo.

MISTY: Duvido. Eles se amam e o amor supera tudo Jony.

JONY: Quando é recíproco. Eu te amo, mas será que você me ama Misty?

A ruiva sente um aperto no peito e o olha com os olhos arregalados. Misty? Jony nunca, nunca mesmo a chamara assim.

MISTY: Você é o meu namorado Jony.

JONY: Isso não basta. Se você me ama, fique. Se você for, o nosso namoro acaba aqui.

As palavras do loiro ficam impregnadas no ar. Misty fica alguns segundos sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Acabar? O namoro deles? Lágrimas invadem seus olhos e ela percebe que o loiro também tinha lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas. Como ele podia lhe pedir isso?

MISTY: Está pedindo que eu troque a minha família, os meus amigos e todos os que eu amo por você? – sua voz sai quebrada e frágil – estou há **anos** sem vê-los Jony. Tem noção do que é isso? Imagine ficar 3 anos sem ver Judy e nem Fêh. Sem ver seus pais ou o Sam. Dói Jony. A cada dia dói mais. Dói saber que eles seguiram a vida deles. Dói saber que um dos meus melhores amigos se tornou meu cunhado sem que eu sonhasse com isso. Dói saber que todos que eu amo podem ter me esquecido e agora você me pede pra…

JONY: Não estou pedindo pra você abandoná-los, só não quero que fique lá. Volte. Vá, mas fique um dia ou dois e volte!

"_E abandoná-los de novo? E viver mais 3 anos sem Ash e nem Brock, sem minhas irmãs e sem meus amados pokemons? Desculpa, mas eu não consigo mais." _

MISTY: Não se pode matar uma saudade de 3 anos em alguns dias Jony. Eu não posso recuperar 3 anos da minha vida em um dia.

JONY: Então não vá – ele pede – esqueça-os todos. Você viveu 3 anos sem eles, o que te impede de viver mais alguns? Daqui a pouco eles se tornarão estranhos pra você. Estranhos especiais, eu admito, mas apenas estranhos e…

Outro sonoro tapa atingiu o rosto do loiro.

MISTY: Nunca mais me peça isso. Eu nunca os esqueci. Todos os dias, antes de dormir, eu rezava por eles. Algumas vezes até chorava, como no Natal, ou nos aniversários. Chorava por saber que eu perdi a festa e deixei de entregar um presente.

JONY: Então isso quer dizer que você vai? Que ele é mais importante que eu?

MISTY: Não é **ele **Jony. Não se trata apenas de Ash. Claro que se trata dele também, afinal, ainda é o meu melhor amigo, mas sim de todos eles. E não quer dizer que sejam mais importantes, quer dizer que eu os amo e os quero de volta.

JONY: Você vai então?

MISTY: Vou.

JONY: Então isso acaba aqui.

Ele sai sem dizer mais nada. Misty fica encarando o ex-namorado ir embora. As lágrimas escapam vergonhosamente de seus olhos e ela faz a única coisa sensata que passa por sua cabeça. Faz o que sempre faz quando está triste, carente ou precisa de apoio. Ela corre pros braços de Ash, que a segura e a abraça, dando todo o apoio que ela precisa.

DAWN: Não vamos caber todos no Gyarados – ela murmura, olhando para a amiga. Judy e Fêh saíram atrás do irmão assim que ele deixara-os. Sam ficara ali para representá-las, mas assim que Misty fosse embora ele iria ver como o amigo estava.

ASH: Misty e Milly podem vir comigo no Lapras. Ou você, se quiser, Dawn.

DAWN: Prefiro ir no Gyarados, faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Ash assente com a cabeça.

MILLY: Eu quero ir no Gyado papai. A mamãe tá triste e eu to com saudade dele e…

ASH: Tudo bem – suspira aliviado. Preferia ficar sozinho com a ruiva. Cuidava muito melhor dela quando não precisava se preocupar com mais ninguém.

Ash pega as pokebolas da ruiva e devolve os pokemons que ela soltara anteriormente. Após fazer isso retira Lapras da pokebola e sobe nele, junto de Misty. Assim que estão lá em cima Ash se acomoda de um jeito em que ainda possa ficar abraçado com a ruiva, que ainda estava escondida em seu peito. Ao olhar para o lado percebe que Dawn e Milly já estavam em Gyarados.

Eles partem. Misty olha para trás e as lágrimas aumentam ao perceber que, de seus quatro preciosos amigos, sobrou apenas um.

ASH: Myst – fala, depois de já estarem em alto mar. As lágrimas dela já haviam diminuído. Às vezes cessavam, para recomeçarem alguns minutos depois – você falou que ficou triste por não nos dar presentes em nossos aniversários. Se esse foi o problema, então não se preocupe. Eu cobro três presentes a mais no meu aniversário, se isso te deixar feliz.

A ruiva solta um pequeno sorrisinho e se acomoda melhor sob o peito do amigo. Pikachu e Togepi estavam dormindo ao lado dos dois, mas o Pokémon da ruiva pareceu mais calmo depois das palavras do moreno, o que deixou Ash mais tranquilo, afinal, o humor de Togepi variava de acordo com o humor de Misty.

MISTY: Obrigada Ash. De verdade, obrigada por tudo.

Ele apenas sorri e relaxa. Em pouco tempo Ash e Misty também entram no mundo dos sonhos.

_Continua…_


	21. Verdadeiramente mamãe e papai

Cap. 21 – Verdadeiramente mamãe e papai

_**3 meses depois…**_

Os dois amigos caminhavam pelo bosque. O moreno e a ruiva sorriam.

ASH: Como tem ido no ginásio? Quase não tem mais tempo pra mim – um biquinho se forma nos lábios rosados do garoto.

Misty não consegue evitar o sorriso no seu rosto. Ash era tão bobinho e tão fofinho ao mesmo tempo. Refreou o pensamento. Sentia-se três anos mais nova.

MISTY: Bobo. Sempre vou ter tempo pra você. As coisas estão maravilhosas, não sabia que estava com tantas saudades das minhas irmãs.

ASH: Eu sabia que sentia a falta delas. Mas a minha não sente né? Você nem liga pra mim, estou me sentindo excluído – ele fez um beicinho e virou o rosto para o lado, numa falsa birra.

MISTY: Ai, mas que amigo retardado que eu fui arranjar. Claro que eu sinto a sua falta, mas com to…

A ruiva foi interrompida pelo ataque de cócegas que recebeu do amigo. Misty tentou afastá-lo, mas não conseguia. A ruiva estava sem ar de tanto rir, mas não se importava com isso.

Ash sorriu ao ouvir novamente a gargalhada da amiga. Sentira tanto a falta desse som nos anos em que a ruiva ficou longe. Mesmo que estivessem se reencontrado há 3 meses, o moreno ainda sentia aquele medo irracional de que tudo não passasse de um sonho e que quando acordasse a ruiva não estaria mais ali com ele.

ASH: Eu sei disso – ele sorri zombateiro – estava só brincando – ele abre aquele sorriso enorme.

O coração de Misty vai até a sua garganta. Seus corpos estavam bem próximos, com o moreno apenas alguns centímetros longe dela. Sentia o calor que emanava do corpo definido dele. Sorriu para o amigo:

MISTY: Eu também – ela o pegou de surpresa, atacando-o dessa vez.

Ambos caíram no chão e foram rolando e correndo até a margem do rio, praticamente. Riam como retardados o tempo inteiro.

ASH: Tempo – pede ofegante.

Ele joga a mochila embaixo da árvore, sendo imitado por Misty, que suava e ofegava exausta. Os dois amigos se jogaram na sombra da enorme figueira, rindo e respirando rapidamente.

MISTY: Cansei Zigzagoon.

ASH: Eu também, Tentacruel.

Misty virou-se para o lado, gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa. Estava sentindo-se completamente nojenta.

MISTY: Vamos pra água? Graças a você estou fedendo a suor.

ASH: Vamos sim. A culpa não é minha se você transpira demais.

O moreno sabia que não vinha coisa boa no momento em que viu a veia começar a pulsar na testa dela. Sua hipótese foi comprovada dois segundos depois com o soco no braço que levou dela. Antes mesmo de ser atingido ele sabia que ficaria com o braço roxo por semanas. Depois do impacto ficou com dúvidas. Talvez fossem meses.

ASH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII – gritou – sua maluca, podia ter arrancado o meu braço fora – dramatizou.

MISTY: Cale a boca, Ketchup – ela retirou a camiseta e o short e ficou apenas com o biquíni que usava por baixo.

Ash observou a amiga se despir com enorme interesse. Não que nunca a tivesse visto com biquíni, óbvio que isso já acontecera. Muitas vezes. A diferença é que antes ela era uma menina, agora é uma mulher.

MISTY: Só não baba, baka – ela sorriu e pulou no lago em bomba de canhão. O moreno ficou completamente molhado com o banho que recebeu da amiga.

ASH: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – pássaros chegaram a levantar voo com o grito.

~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx

Fêh e Judy caminhavam pela praia. Misty ligava dia sim e dia não, mas a saudade que sentiam da amiga não havia diminuído.

JUDY: Perdi mais uma amiga – o semblante da garota ficou triste por alguns segundos.

FÊH: A Mi prometeu voltar.

JUDY: Acredita mesmo nisso?

A verdade é que nenhuma delas acreditava. Ninguém voltava depois de conseguir sair, apenas Judy. E a menina só voltava pela irmã.

FÊH: A balsa volta a funcionar esse mês, graças a Deus, então vai poder ir ver o Gary mais vezes.

JUDY: É. E podemos ir visitar a Mi…

Mas a ideia ficou no ar. Ambas sabiam que não aconteceria. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, até Fêh finalmente quebrá-lo.

FÊH: Acha que ela vai nos esquecer, agora que encontrou as irmãs e os amigos de verdade dela?

JUDY: Somos os amigos de verdade dela.

FÊH: Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Judy havia entendido. A pergunta já a perturbara muitas vezes. Lembrou-se do sorriso tímido da amiga e dos momentos confidenciados nos colchões da própria cabana. Sorriu para a irmã e disse de forma confiante:

JUDY: Mi nunca nos esqueceria, mana. Afinal, nunca esquecemos a nossa família – Fêh sorriu para a irmã e ambas começaram o processo de volta.

FÊH: Não está achando o Jony bem abatido?

JUDY: Claro que ele está. Mi o trocou pela família dela, mas o mano pensa que foi trocado por Ash.

FÊH: Se tivesse que escolher entre eu e o Jony e o Gary, quem escolheria?

Fêh queria perguntar aquilo há algum tempo. Como a morena estava em seu primeiro relacionamento, não entendia muito bem a escolha da ruiva. Nem sabia como Misty havia escolhido. Sam se declarara a ela poucos dias depois de Misty ir embora e a menina se sentia nas nuvens.

JUDY: Você e o Jony – respondeu – e eu amo muito o Gary. Tipo… demais. Não gostaria de escolher entre vocês, mas essa é a minha resposta. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Se você e o mano estivessem com relacionamentos estabilizados, talvez o escolhesse. Mas com o Jony do jeito que está e com você em início de romance, não tem como.

FÊH: Eu estou muito bem no meu namoro ok? – emburrou-se.

JUDY: Por isso mesmo. Só vou ficar tranquila depois que superarem a primeira briga.

Fêh fez biquinho enquanto a irmã ria.

~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx

Milly brincava na sala com Togepi, Pikachu, Violet e Margarida* quando Lily e Brock entraram na casa.

BROCK: Boa tarde, moças lindas. Como estão todas? – Milly sorriu ao ver o homem e correu até ele, pulando sobre este.

MILLY: Tudo ótimo tio. Mamãe saiu com o papai e eu to brincando com a tia Vi e a tia Marg. Quer brinca também tia Li?

A menina criara apelidos para todas as tias, não apenas como forma de carinho, mas também para abreviar os nomes delas. A menina convivera com Ash tempo o suficiente para pegar a preguiça dele.

LILY: Claro minha princesinha. Estão brincando de quê?

MILLY: De construir casinhas. O Toge rouba, porque usando o poder psíquico ele consegue deixar as pecinhas sem se mexer enquanto coloca outra peça, daí não cai e ele faz as casas maiores – a menina fez um beiço. Boa parte das crianças começaria a chorar ao estar perdendo um jogo, mas Milly não chorava por qualquer coisa. A pequena gostava da brincadeira e gostava de Togepi o suficiente para não ficar realmente brava com o pequeno pokémon.

Lily sorriu e sentou-se no chão junto das irmãs e de Milly. A pequena agora não era mais considerada uma irmã mais nova para as moradoras do ginásio de Cerullean. Agora Milly era a sobrinha das três Irmãs Sensacionais.

~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx

MISTY: Eu me diverti – ela ri, deitando-se na grama. Ainda pingava um pouco.

ASH: Claro que se divertiu, aposto que é muito divertido ficar a tarde inteira dando caldinhos no seu melhor amigo – ele reclama, mas também ria da situação. Deitou-se ao lado dela.

MISTY: Claro que é divertido. Você é hilário, Ash – ela sorri para o amigo.

Ash faz um beicinho de falsa indignação e a ruiva ri ainda mais. Em seu íntimo, a vontade de beijar o beicinho falso e incrivelmente fofo do amigo era enorme.

ASH: O que foi? – pergunta ao notar o olhar intenso da amiga.

Misty sente o rosto ficar da cor de seu cabelo ao ver que Ash percebera que o encara. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter se distraído.

MISTY: Nada – ela sorri, tentando fazer o tom avermelhado de seu rosto desaparecer.

A garota olha para Ash, mas a imagem de um loiro sorridente aparece na sua mente. Eles são tão incrivelmente parecidos em alguns aspectos. No modo de olhá-la, por exemplo. Tanto Ash quanto Jony a olhavam com a mesma intensidade, olhando-a nos olhos ao falar consigo. Misty sempre gostou disso. Outra semelhança é a forma que a garota se sente perto deles. Mesmo quando fingia ser quem não era para Jony, a ruiva conseguia demonstrar um pouco da própria personalidade. Bem pouco, mas conseguia. Jony conhece o seu real lado sensível. E esse lado ele conhece bem melhor que Ash.

ASH: Está pensando nele – havia um tom um pouco triste na voz dele.

Misty detesta isso. Prefere mil vezes que o moreno grite consigo por estar pensando em Jony, ou então que fique emburrado e de cara com ela, mas não triste ou decepcionado. Ver isso é uma tortura para a ruiva, que nem consegue encarar mais o amigo nos olhos.

MISTY: Vocês são parecidos.

ASH: Não me compare com ele – o moreno faz uma pausa, mas Misty não diz nada. A ruiva sabe que ele quer falar mais alguma coisa, então espera – você… você está triste?

Os olhos esmeraldinos da garota se arregalam um pouco perante a pergunta dele, mas Misty sabia que não deveria ficar tão surpresa. Pelo visto Ash ainda a conhecia o suficiente.

MISTY: Não exatamente. Quando eu fui pra ilha e me perdi de vocês, o Jony me acolheu como a uma irmã… e ele foi o meu melhor amigo por lá – viu um relance de tristeza nos olhos do amigo – nossa relação não chegou nem perto da que eu e você compartilhamos – ela segura na mão do amigo e aperta – mas ele esperava comigo algumas vezes, enquanto eu ficava encarando o mar, esperando secretamente que você e Brock aparecessem sobre o Lapras procurando por mim. E o jeito como as coisas acabaram entre a gente me deixou muito triste. Muito mesmo.

ASH: Você quer voltar…

MISTY: Vou voltar – ela vê o desespero nos olhos e na face do amigo e aperta sua mão – não vou ficar lá. Mas tenho que ver Judy e Fêh novamente. Elas são muito importantes pra mim agora, Ash.

ASH: Eu imaginei isso… não quero que você volte com o Jony – o comentário não pega Misty de surpresa. A ruiva até estava surpresa que o moreno tenha demorado três meses para dizer aquilo.

MISTY: Não vou voltar com o Jony – garante – O que aconteceu entre mim e ele foi ótimo, mas… não deu certo. O Jony pra sempre será um grande amigo pra mim, sempre estará no meu coração, mas nunca o amei como deveria. Sempre foi mais um irmão do que um namorado pra mim, Ash. Não vou voltar com ele.

ASH: Nunca o amou?

MISTY: Não. Não como uma namorada deve amar o seu namorado, pelo menos. Eu o amei como amigo. Talvez até como irmão, mas nunca mais do que isso.

Ambos continuavam deitados na grama, se encarando. Misty sorriu. Ash era o único rapaz, até agora, que olhava para os seus olhos e não para o seu decote de biquíni enquanto conversavam. Talvez seja por isso que goste tanto dele.

ASH: É ruim eu ficar incrivelmente feliz com isso?

Misty abre um mínimo sorriso.

MISTY: Não sei. Talvez. Por que fica feliz?

ASH: Eu poderia dizer que é porque não gosto dele. É verdade, mas não é o motivo principal. Acho que você sabe o motivo principal.

Misty encara os olhos castanhos e sérios de Ash e sente seu coração bater mais rápido. A palma da mão começa a suar, e a ruiva respira fundo. Seria aquilo que estava pensando? Sente o amigo apertar sua mão uma vez e a respiração acelera um pouco. Será que, finalmente, depois de todos aqueles anos, estava ouvindo a declaração que sempre sonhou? Estaria Ash se declarando para si?

MISTY: Eu… eu acho que sei sim – ela sussurra ao ver o amigo se aproximar um pouco. Ainda estavam deitados na grama.

ASH: E o que você acha desse motivo? – o moreno se apoia no seu cotovelo e fica com o rosto a poucos centímetros de distância do da ruiva.

MISTY: Eu acho que eu gosto muito desse motivo.

Ash arregala minimamente os olhos ao ver o enorme sorriso que agora enfeitava o rosto da amada e sorri também, finalmente capturando aqueles deliciosos lábios carnudos.

Ambos se beijam sorrindo. Haviam esperado por aquele beijo por tanto tempo e agora descobriam que jamais poderiam ter imaginado tão deliciosa sensação. Não saberiam dizer quem estava mais feliz, o coração de ambos batia no mesmo ritmo.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Ash e Misty adentram de mãos dadas no ginásio. Já namoravam há algumas semanas, mas hoje ambos tinham um sorriso especialmente grande no rosto.

MARGARIDA: O que aconteceu para esses sorrisos estarem tão grandes? – pergunta um pouco desconfiada.

MILLY: MAMÃE, PAPAI – a menina sorri e corre até os dois, pulando no colo de ambos.

Ash e Misty sorriem para a pequena e cada um beija uma bochecha dela.

MISTY: Temos uma surpresa pra você – ela sorri para a menina, enquanto a coloca no chão.

MILLY: O que foi?

Brock e as irmãs sensacionais se juntam ao redor. Misty abre a bolsa e retira uma folha branca dali.

ASH: Acho que eu e a sua mãe já adiamos isso demais – ele pega o papel de Misty e se abaixa, ficando da altura da pequena – isso é seu.

Milly pega o papel e seus olhos azulados começam a transbordar em lágrimas conforme ela o lê. Sua atenção é focada principalmente em duas frases: _"Milly Waterflower Ketchum" _e _"Filha de Misty Waterflower e Ash Ketchum"_. A pequena chorava enquanto lia e relia sua nova certidão de nascimento.

Quando finalmente conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do papel ela encarou os pais, os olhos transbordavam de tanta alegria. Os pais. Agora podia chamá-los verdadeiramente assim. Havia um documento confirmando aquilo.

ASH: Eu e Misty estamos planejando isso há algum tempo. Desde que começamos a namorar as coisas ficaram mais simples e nós conseguimos agilizar o processo.

Sem palavras, Milly agarra as pernas dos dois, uma de cada um e chora mais ainda quando a Misty a pega no colo.

MISTY: Eu disse que ficaremos juntas pra sempre, minha princesa.

Lily, Violet, Margarida e Brock assistem à cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Sabiam do amor dos dois pela pequena, assim como sabiam que mesmo não demonstrando, Milly esperava aquele papel desde que Misty a chamara de 'mana' pela primeira vez.

_Continua…_

*Margarida – Nome da irmã da Misty, nos caps anteriores a chamei de 'Deise' mas estou mudando isso, ok?'


	22. Epílogo

Epílogo

?: Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe – a menina pula ao redor dela. Misty sorri para a pequena e a encara com um olhar interrogativo – já estamos chegando?

Ash suspira e aconchega melhor a ruiva em seus braços. Milly vinha perguntando isso de três em três minutos desde que acordara, quinze minutos atrás.

ASH: Milly, eu já disse que sim. Só espere um pouco, ok?

MILLY: Não perguntei pra você, papai. Perguntei pra mamãe – ela faz um biquinho de teimosia.

MISTY: Seu pai tem razão. Estamos quase lá… – ela desiste e começa a rir ao ver que Ash e Milly trocavam caretas entre si – às vezes me pergunto qual de vocês dois é mais criança.

Ash sorri e rouba-lhe um selinho, fazendo a ruiva rir ainda mais.

MILLY: Eeeeeca – ela faz carinha de nojo, mas sorri. Já faziam dois anos desde que os pais haviam se casado. Três desde que começaram a namorar. E a menina nunca estivera tão feliz. Sentia que eram uma família realmente feliz. E sentia-se grata por isso.

ASH: Duplica ainda está dormindo? – pergunta ao olhar para a amiga, que estava atirada sobre o Lapras.

MISTY: Não sei como ela consegue dormir com as duas crianças fazendo bagunça – ela reclama, mas no fundo, estava extremamente feliz.

Os últimos cinco anos haviam sido apenas sorrisos e amor. Nunca se sentira tão bem. Em pouco tempo havia conseguido se reestabelecer no mundo novamente. No seu mundo. Ficar na ilha com certeza fora uma das suas melhores experiências. O único problema foi que durou muito tempo. Tempo demais. Mesmo que amasse passar uma semana todos os anos lá com os amigos, não conseguiria viver novamente lá. Presa e completamente excluída do mundo. Gyarocol sem dúvida nenhuma era o paraíso de férias para qualquer pessoa. Mas apenas de férias. Era o primeiro ano que Duplica ia. A menina se interessara muito quando soube da quantidade de Ditos que havia lá.

ASH: Admita que você ama a bagunça que nós fazemos.

Misty começa a rir. Ash realmente estava certo. Amava a bagunça que a sua família fazia. Cada momento de divertimento entre eles a deixava nas nuvens. Em alguns momentos, claro, isso a irritava profundamente, mas hoje a ruiva estava de bom humor.

MISTY: Chegamos – fala ao ver a ilha ir ficando cada vez mais nítida.

Misty solta Gyarados que logo desaparece no mar. Milly corre e acorda Duplica. Os olhos da mulher se enchem de um brilho que Misty nunca vira antes. Seu fiel e inseparável Dito também é acordado e sorri com a animação da dona. Pikachu e Togepi começam a se agitar também. Misty não consegue evitar o enorme sorriso ao ver quatro figuras acenando para eles. Sente os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

JUDY: MIIII! – ela e Fêh pulam em cima da amiga rindo. Misty as abraça e ri também.

FÊH: Oh, Kami-sama! – ela fala com o maior espanto ao ver a barriga da ruiva.

Misty sorri ao ver o espanto das duas amigas e de Sam e Jony, que vieram lhe abraçar logo depois.

MISTY: Cinco meses, queria fazer uma surpresa – o sorriso era o maior do mundo.

JONY: Nossa… – ele não sabia o que acrescentar.

Enquanto as meninas a parabenizavam, ele ficou observando. Não sentia raiva de Ash. O moreno fizera sua ruiva feliz de um jeito que ele mesmo nunca conseguira. Mas mesmo assim ainda doía vê-la com ele. Por mais ruim que parecesse, ele ainda queria que ela abandonasse tudo para viver com ele, assim como sabia que isso jamais aconteceria.

JUDY: Milly-chaaaan, como você cresceu! – ela sorri.

MILLY: Treze anos agora, tia. Tenho que estar alta – ela sorri para as mulheres. Considerava o pessoal da ilha sua família também, de certa forma. Sabia que aquelas pessoas haviam cuidado da mulher que ela considerava uma mãe. Misty realmente era sua mãe. Isso nunca mudaria. Era sua mãe por opção e, na nova certidão de nascimento também. Uma única coisa a incomodava, mas isso poderia ser resolvido em outro momento.

SAMUEL: Bem vindos de volta. Parece que ano que vêm teremos um novo visitante? – sorri para os dois. Desde que começara a sair com Fernanda, seu relacionamento com as outras pessoas havia melhorado muito e ele já quebrara algumas regras pela morena. Faria qualquer coisa por ela. Encontrava-se louco e perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

MISTY: Nova. É menina – ela sorri.

Os cinco primeiros dias passam voando. É comilança, é sorrisos, cada vez mais eles se envolviam. Passavam o dia inteiro fazendo alguma coisa, desde passear na floresta até tomar banho de mar e, quando a noite chegava, nenhum deles tinha energia para mais nada.

Ash se mostrava incrivelmente superprotetor e não deixava Misty carregar nem mesmo um graveto. Toda vez que a ruiva contestava, ele lhe lembrava que o médico dissera que ela não podia fazer força. Não importava quantas vezes ela lhe dizia que estava bem, ele é teimoso feito uma mula. De certa forma isso a agradava.

Apenas Jony parecia um pouco distante. Ele não se excluía, mas também não fazia nenhuma questão de se aproximar. O loiro e a ruiva haviam feito as pazes há muito tempo, mas ainda assim o clima entre eles parecia um pouco estranho. Misty sabia que seria assim até ele amar outra mulher. Amar e dessa vez ser correspondido.

Mas, por outro lado, ele e Duplica haviam se aproximado muito, pois a garota precisava de um guia e ele se oferecera. Misty sentia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre eles. Por sorte, nunca havia errado a respeito de um casal antes. Desde que ela não estivesse incluída, obviamente. Sentia que alguma coisa boa iria sair dali. Internamente torcia para isso.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

O sexto dia estava acabando. Ash havia saído com Sam e Jony para batalhar e Judy e Fêh estavam fazendo a comida. Misty entrou na casa provisória deles, a antiga casa da ruiva, e encontrou Milly deitada de bruços na cama. A ruiva se sentou aos pés dela e a menina se virou, deitando a cabeça sobre as pernas da mãe.

MISTY: O que foi, bebê? – ela acaricia os cabelos loiros da sua menininha. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, Milly sempre seria seu bebê.

MILLY: Eu não sou mais um bebê, mãe.

MISTY: Sempre vai ser o meu bebê.

MILLY: Não pra sempre… em breve a Kira vai vir…

Misty sorri e observa os brilhantes e, agora assustados, olhos azuis da menina.

MISTY: Vai continuar sendo meu bebê e a minha princesa. Mas vai ter uma irmãzinha – ela sorri.

MILLY: Ela tem o mesmo sangue que você… – a menina desvia o olhar daqueles conhecidos e aconchegantes olhos esmeraldinos. Misty a abraça e Milly se aconchega melhor nos braços da ruiva.

MISTY: Isso não importa. Nem pra mim e nem pro seu pai. Você é minha filha onde mais importa Milly – ela sorri e aperta mais a filha, colocando a mão sobre o coração da mesma – aqui.

MILLY: Vai ter diferença sim. Ela vai parecer com você e com o papai… e se ela não gostar de mim? E se ela…

MISTY: Não vai acontecer. Vocês serão irmãs, Emilly. Irmãs. E irmãs brigam muito. Xingam, se batem, mas, bem no fundo, a sua irmã é aquela pessoa que você pode contar pra sempre. Eu amo o seu pai. E enquanto estivermos juntos eu sei que ele é meu porto seguro. Mas também sei que podemos vir a nos separar. E eu sei que posso brigar com a May ou com a Judy e nunca mais falar com nenhum deles. Sabe quem vai estar lá pra cuidar de mim se uma dessas coisas acontecer? Minhas irmãs. Elas vão estar lá sempre. Não importa que a gente brigue. Elas sempre vão estar de braços abertos pra me receber de volta. Quando você diz que ama alguém como a uma irmã, quer dizer que aquela pessoa é o seu porto seguro máximo. As pessoas vêm e vão, meu amor, mas só as irmãs ficam pra sempre. Eu e seu pai vamos morrer um dia. E vai sobrar a sua irmã pra você cuidar e pra cuidar de você. Provavelmente não vai ser agora, mas logo ela vai se tornar uma pessoa indispensável na sua vida.

Milly sorri. A mãe sabia do que estava falando. A loira abraça Misty mais forte e beija a barriga dela. Nunca estivera mais ansiosa para ver a irmã. Prometeu silenciosamente a si mesma que a protegeria de qualquer um que tentasse fazer algo contra ela. Se alguém sonhasse em encostar um dedinho na sua irmã, pagaria bem caro por isso.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Ash nem conseguia acreditar que era hora de ir embora. A semana passara voando! Mas estava feliz por irem logo para casa. A barriga de Misty estava muito grande e a filha chutava muito.

MISTY: Ela vai ser uma grande treinadora, Ash. Com certeza puxou por você, ela não se aquieta um segundo!

Ele era só alegria. Teria mais uma filha! Sabia que tinha que cuidar para não magoar Milly. Mas a loira era tão sua filha quanto Kira e sabia disso. Milly sempre seria sua pequena. Pra sempre e todo o sempre.

ASH: MILLY, VAMOS LOGO! – apressa a menina que ainda se despedia das tias – DUPLICA, VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

DUPLICA: Na verdade, eu vou ficar Ash – seu rosto se avermelha – eu quero estudar mais esses ditos.

Misty aparece e pisca para a amiga.

MISTY: Aham, um dito loiro, você quer dizer, né? – ela começa a rir e Duplica fica ainda mais vermelha.

DUPLICA: N-não sei do que você está falando – ela olha para o lado, emburrada, mas sabia que era verdade.

Misty olha para Jony e percebe que ele tinha um brilho diferente. Ele sorri para ela de uma forma tão natural… sem ressentimentos. Ela sorri de volta. Pela primeira vez sentia que o loiro talvez pudesse seguir em frente. Olhou para cima e agradeceu silenciosamente a Kami-sama por ter colocado uma luz para os dois, mas principalmente para Jony. O loiro era e sempre seria como um irmão para si.

Milly veio correndo e pulou para cima do Lapras, assim como seus pais. Misty sorriu. A filha já conseguia encontrar sozinha uma posição confortável no casco do Pokémon, carregava um bebê em seu ventre e tinha o mais perfeito marido do mundo. Sua vida nunca estivera tão perfeita. Agradecia a Kami por isso também.

Misty Waterflower Ketchum sentia que sua vida estava no caminho certo, como nunca estivera antes.

_**FIM!**_


End file.
